Enredos Amorosos
by Amaya Erizawa
Summary: Sasuke vuelve a Konoha despues de varios años...con lo cual deja a una Tsunade muy enfadada que hara todo lo posible por descubrir la verdad de su llegada. Un fic en donde Hinata es la protagonista,¡Cap 10, UP! ¡La historia se pone mas interesante!
1. Una misíón difícil

**_N/A: Lamentablemente Naruto no me pertenece, errrm...¿que mas, bueno, si algun dato esta mal pues perdonenme..puesto que la serie la vi a pocas...y me lei cosas que supuestamente tendria que saber para hacer este fic...bueno...quiero que le den una oportunidad..y me dejen reviews...¡disfruten de la lectura!._**

"_**Enredos Amorosos"**_

_**Capitulo1: **"Una misión muy difícil"_

La heredera del clan Hyuuga se encontraba sentada a un escalón del jardín del templo Hyuuga , observando una pequeña fuente que se había instalado allí, observando el agua caer sobre ya el lago formado alrededor de aquel ángel, por el cual lanzaba agua por la boca y tenia sus manos extendidas al cielo. Sonrió, sabia que tenia muchos problemas, sabia que era muy débil y se había prometido así misma volverse mas fuerte , pero cosas como estas la hacían volar en su mundo irreal, en su mundo en donde ella era fuerte, en donde su padre estaba orgullosa de ella y la trataba como toda una heredera a su respecto clan. Ella queria lograr eso, queria agradarle a su padre y ser feliz comandando su cargo hereditario sin ningún remordimiento o desgaste de energía innecesaria.

Se levanto. Queria experimentar como se sentía estar sin hacer nada, sin entrenar, sin pensar, solo relajarse, solo por un día. Sabia que hoy tenia que ir a entrenar con su grupo y no tenia ganas de ir, sinceramente para ella, y por desgracia de su maestra y compañeros, hoy no iría, por mas que se preocuparan , no iría, queria estar sola. Pensar hasta que su cabeza no diera mas , en realidad, solo queria relajar su mente, la tenia estresada y malgastada a solo 16 años de su existencia junto a su padre y su hermana. Recordó a su hermana, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida del templo Hyuuga, esa chica, esa chica, su propia hermana, siempre había sido mas superior en todo a ella, en todo...en absolutamente todo lo que su padre queria que fuera ella. Negó levemente su cabeza, haciendo que sus característicos mechones se posaran, uno en su cara, y el otro en su hombro derecho y izquierdo al sumiso que movía la cabeza.

Hinata Hyuuga, su nombre siempre se lo había repetido varias veces, Hinata...Hyuuga...¿Hyuuga, el apellido del clan de los ojos blancos...del Byakugan...de todas aquellas técnicas que le fastidiaba aprender , que le costaba querer tenerlas en sus manos, ya que ella era tan pero tan buena que no podía ni siquiera lastimar a un sencillo insecto, o a una planta. Ella le agradaba la tranquilidad y la serenidad de las cosas, a veces se preguntaba¿por qué estaba allí, porque en aquel templo con esa familia y ese tipo de reglas incomprensibles, esas reglas que le fastidiaban el subconsciente cuando queria ir a disfrutar algo sola, solamente y directamente sin nadie, sin absolutamente nadie que le interfiriera en sus pensamientos.

Ahora que se le veía de lejos, se le podía distinguir aquel kimono color azul-océano que tenia puesto, con flores en sus destellos y decorados de aquel kimono, las flores representaban la tranquilidad que tenia en ese momento, celestes, el color de la paz y la serenidad, era su favorito, su color era el celeste, no el rojo, ni el rosa, ya que no le agradaban esos colores, pero el celeste y el azul si, aquellos colores, y por raro que le parecía, le hacían tranquilizarse a tal punto que se sentía dormida junto con la madre naturaleza. La cinta de aquel kimono era de color púrpura, algo oscuro que representaba un estado de decepción por la tensión que estaba pasando en aquel momento que queria olvidarla y observar su hermosa figura puesta debajo de aquella vestimenta, que, por razones de gusto, aquella chica se lo cambiaba según su estado de animo, era extraño lo sabia, pero para ella era una manera de pasar el tiempo en su aldea, en la aldea oculta de la hoja. Konoha. Era solo, para alejarse de sus problemas.

Todo esta muy tranquilo últimamente...-susurro de sus labios, al tiempo que posaba una mano tras su cabeza para detener sus cabellos, ahora largos , que se meneaban con el tranquilo viento que pasaba esa tarde de verano tan cálido y refujiante a los brazos del sol bajando sobre detrás de aquel lago que se había detenido a ver en su paseo.

Al ver bien, y si es que no le fallaba su vista , en una saliente de troncos de madera bien firmes y sin tocar el agua, todos juntos como en esos lugares en donde se ponían a pescar la gente vaga, se encontraba un chico, un chico de pelos negros y ojos igualitariamente negro que lo unico que miraban en ese instante era el lago, al igual que ella , perdiéndose de la realidad que lo rodeaba y que no queria aceptar. Le afecto tanto verlo así, mas bien, y por razones obvias, se sentía identificada con él puesto que ya lo conocía de toda su vida, aunque nunca había cruzado palabra con él y solo se habían mirado a los ojos un par de veces , ya que él también tuvo que hacer su propio camino, pero...fue mas duro, fue mas tenebroso y doloroso de lo que ella ahora tenia que hacer, o mejor dicho, estaba haciendo. Sabia que aquel chico pertenecía a un clan, al clan del sharigan, al clan Uchiha, además, y sino fuera tan conocedora como lo era, no podía encontrar otra insignia como la de su espalda, aquella insignia que tenia una parte roja, como un circulo a la mitad, un semi-ovalo, seguido de una cortada negra, y luego otra cosa blanca de esas. A cortas penas sabia como era su pasado, sabia que tuvo que haber sufrido para que ahora, él fuese el chico que es ahora , el fuerte y frío Sasuke Uchiha.

Emprendió viaje hacia el lugar donde estaba su compañero de vista, bajo aquellas escaleras que le impedían el acercamiento hacia el Uchiha, queria hablar con él , queria saber la razón de porque su soledad, de porque él estaba allí, tan solitario, ya que siempre lo había visto con sus compañeros, y con su profesor.

Puso un pie delicadamente sobre la superficie de madera, y ese crujido hizo que el Uchiha desviara su melancólica mirada hacia atrás, observando a la Hyuuga , ella sonrió un poco y siguió avanzando, ya que él no le decía nada, prefería estar sentada al estar parada allí, observando su mirada fría y cortante que con solo mirarla estaba comprendiendo que queria que se fuese, pero ella no queria, queria estar allí, aunque sea callados, aunque sea distantes pero al fin y al cabo, a unos cuantos hilos de hablarse. Se sentó al lado del chico solitario, y dejando sus pies colgando casi al toque del agua, al igual que su compañero, comenzó a observar el atardecer calladamente, sin necesidad de comenzar a hablar entre los dos.

Él siguió observándola extrañado¿por qué se había puesto allí sin decir nada y ni siquiera dirigirle una mirada penetrante de compasión y desdén, Él había regresado de su traición a Konoha y ella estaba allí , sin decir, y hacer nada . Ahora que la observaba, y sentía su pequeña y delicada esencia al lado de él, no le daban las ganas de hablar, no sabia si era por fastidio o por enojo a que solo queria que lo dejaran solo, pero sabia que ella no parecía un estorbo en sus pensamientos, que no queria preguntar ni nada. La seguía observando, y pensando en si ella solo estaba allí, como para si solo él podría comenzar a hablar, pero no contento el capricho pensado de aquella mujer, al sumiso, miro otra vez al atardecer al igual que ella y se quedo callado, callado a aquel silencio compasivo que le brindaba aquella chica que apenas estaba comenzando a conocer.

* * *

¡Kazekage¡Kazekage! –grito una chica de al parecer 18 años , rubia, y con cuatro coletas en su cabeza al tiempo que entraba a una pequeña oficina, completamente a oscuras , completamente fría y desolada, en donde solo se veía una figura adolescente de un chico pelirrojo y con unos ojos verde-fosforescentes ,mirando la única ventana que se encontraba en aquella oficina abandonada por la luz, y solo esta, se podía ver cuando el propietario de aquel nombre a la cual llamaba la rubia dio vuelta su cabeza hacia la que llamaba, escuchando su petición.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Temari? – contesto y pregunto Sabaku No Gaara al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla que tenia allí, y apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa que tenia puesta y entrelazando sus dedos a tal grado que escondió su boca entre estas y miro fríamente a su supuesta hermana.

¡El Hokage quiere hablar con usted! – dijo exaltada al tiempo que recuperaba su respiración perdida al correr tanto para encontrar a su hermano.

¿Sobre que? – continuo el tranquilo pero distante Gaara, mientras miraba a su hermana recuperar el aliento.

¡Ella vino personalmente para informarle sobre una importante misión que se acudirá aquí y en Konoha! – bufo de forma débil, ya que no pudo respirar lo suficiente como para gritarlo exaltadamente. El chico, ya Kazekage, se levanto de su silla y susurro fríamente.

Déjala...pasar...-Temari asintió, y luego, como si fuera una señal de guerra, se fue corriendo hacia fuera de aquella oficina en donde reinaba la oscuridad, y solo se podía observar un pequeño rayo de sol del atardecer por la ventana.

Con su permiso..Kazekage –informo la nueva compañera a la oscuridad de esa oficina, Gaara lo unico que hizo fue observarla, tanto que le dejo lugar al comienzo de la charla – escuche...se que esta muy ocupado..y todo eso, pero queria informarle, que en Konoha a regresado un aliado de Orochimaru...si quiere mas información le podría decir que es Sasuke Uchiha...-la cara de Gaara se cambio a una aun mas seria de la que tenia, por lo que Tsunade prosiguió a su información alterada – y como ha sabido...lo hemos tratado como todo un prodigo traidor de nuestra aldea, puesto que me gustaría contar con su ayuda para una importante misión que tengo para usted...

Todavía sigo sin comprender porque necesita de mi ayuda...-susurro cortante Sabaku No Gaara, mientras observaba a la propietaria de la misión que tenia importante hacer.

Queremos que...y por lo cual...que nos de su permiso...para hacer una supuesta misión aquí, en su aldea, para así poder, y con un grupo especializado , saber si otra vez ese Sasuke Uchiha no nos estaría vigilando o tratando de informarle a Orochimaru sobre nuestras situaciones y así empezar otra guerra aquí y en Konoha – Gaara se quedo callado, pensó un momento sobre su cabeza, y sobre que tipo de misión seria si él podría controlarla, pensó en su "claro que podía", pero dudaba, ya que comenzó su difícil misión de Kazekage hace muy poco y solo era un pequeño aprendiz, y como no jamás tuvo maestro, tenia que hacerlo solo. Sasuke Uchiha no era ningún Imbecil, si trataban de vigilarlo él lo sabría, si trataban de sacarle información , también lo sabría.

¿De que tipo de misión consistiría? – pregunto al tiempo que alzaba su mirada fría hacia los ojos cafés de la Hokage.

Para no despertar sospechas...supuestamente haríamos una competencia...usted sabe, algo para distraer del Uchiha para que no sospeche que lo estemos vigilando, entonces allí sabríamos si es un traidor o solo se arrepintió y vino aquí para comenzar su vida nuevamente...¿me entiende?

Eso es algo absurdo...-corto Gaara, mientras observaba a Tsunade con un toque de odio - ¿cómo podría hacer una competencia en mi aldea solo para ver si uno de los habitantes de su aldea es un traidor?.

Nos ahorraríamos problemas de trabajar en nuestra aldea que es bien conocida...además...con esta competencia usted también podrá disfrutar de nueva gente en su aldea, y así poder , en esta ,que mas gente conozca su aldea, y la vea ahora con buenos ojos- Gaara volvió a pensar a tal petición de la Hokage, si, podría ser ventajoso tanto para las dos aldeas aliadas poder tener aquella competencia, lo que no sabría, era de que consistiría.

Y...entonces...¿en que consistirá esa competencia? – Tsunade tosió un poco antes de proseguir con su explicación al plan que tenia puesto.

Esa competencia seria...a ver como se lo explicaría...distintos grupos elegidos de nuestra aldea, y de las otras podrían venir aquí, y bueno...competir con sus distintos grupos elegidos, como una olimpiada en donde se vería cual aldea es mejor, si quiere...usted...puede participar – finalizo sin mas, y dejo al Kazekage confundido a tal descripción sin detalles.

¿Juegos olímpicos?...¿ese tipo de cosas? – prosiguió un Gaara confundido.

Pues, aparte, competencia de voley...football...jockey...ese tipo de deportes, eso de basketball...usted me entiende...lo importante de todo esto es saber si Uchiha es un traidor o no y que su aldea se vista con buenos ojos...¿no, supongo que con estas cosas podrían despejar dudas a los dos sobre que podría ser equivocado...

Bueno...viéndolo así...y sobre las graficas de mi aldea..supongo que no tengo otra que aceptar..¿no, cree?. Pero ¿y si Uchiha llega a ser un vil traidor? – la cara de Tsunade se serialiso mas de lo que estaba, y luego observo a los ojos verdosos del Kazekage, con una tonalidad fría.

Entonces tendríamos que cancelar todo...y prepararnos para la guerra...-susurro de manera igualitaria a su tonalidad- Uchiha nos dio muchos problemas cuando se fue..y si se va otra vez...también nos daría...problemas...sin mencionar que si hacemos este tipo de "olimpiada" también estará el riesgo de vida de mucha gente, ya que también puede haber aliados de Orochimaru que su propósito ya sea comenzar otra guerra...y esta vez en las dos aldeas...

Pero...no es un problema estúpido después de todo...- dijo irónico y con tono sarcástico el serio Kazekage de la aldea de la arena.

Y ahora que lo pensamos bien...pues no...pero...si todo sale bien...por ahí salimos ganando los dos...¿qué le parece? – Tsunade volvió a su tono confiado, ya que algo le decía que después de todo lo que habían pasado , algo bueno sacarían de todo esto.

Mmhh...-se escucho de Gaara, mientras se ponía en un estado de transe al pensar en las posibles consecuencias de tal acto desprovisto de preocupación-...esta bien...pero si algo sale mal...le juro que en la guerra...nosotros no seremos aliados – sentencio Gaara con tono decidido, lo que hizo que Tsunade sonriera de manera nerviosa.

Bien...-termino , yéndose del lugar abandonado por la luz, y dejando en su interior a un hombre confundido, y libre de toda preocupación que pueda tener aparte de la que ya le había sentenciado.

* * *

La chica suspiro, y dejo que el viento meneara sin ninguna detención sobre su cabello. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que se había olvidado cuanto tiempo había estado así con una persona, y en especial con aquel chico, que ahora, después de un tiempo allí sentado, se dio cuenta , y por raro y estúpido que sonaba, que el chico este había traicionado a la aldea yéndose con Orochimaru, y dejando a sus compañeros muy mal heridos, y así, comenzando la guerra conocida de Konoha . Eso le había molestado, le había molestado con todo su corazón, y también le había dolido, aquel chico, que parecía cambiante con el grupo que le había tocado, dejándolos así, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento alguno estaba allí, sentado junto a ella, y era raro, puesto que parecía tan normal. Él...había regresado...y lo peor...es que...ella no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad del caso de su regreso.

* * *

_**Se que no se entiende mucho..esto de los enredos...pero les juro que a medida que siga con la escritura lo entenderan...bueno, supongo que podrian dejar reviews ya opinando con quien podria quedarse Hinata, no?...los candidatos por ahora...son:**_

_**Kiba**_

_**Shino**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Gaara**_

_**Neji**_

_**Esos puesto que a Naruto le dare otro papel pero seguire con la misma historia, tambien tengo pensado hacer otro tipo de parejas como son: ShikaTema, con problemas de ShikaIno, y KakaKure, osea, KakashixKurenai, con problemas con KurenaixAsuma (por mas que no me guste este fumador embiciado).**_

_**Weno Espero que le haya gustado el primer cap¡chauchis!**_

_**Amaya Erizawa**_


	2. Sasuke ha vuelto, Bienvenido

_**Capitulo2:** "Sasuke...has regresado, Bienvenido"_

Y ellos seguían allí, sentados, sentados sobre esas maderas, esperando que algo o alguien rompiera ese silencio solo para decir un leve "Bienvenido" o "Estoy en casa" pero nada, nada se escucho de parte de los dos. Hinata sabia que debía guardar silencio, pero...Sasuke no. A Sasuke solo y ya por caso que le fastidiaba hablar, no era por alguna razón en especial, solo que no queria o simplemente le fastidiaba, ya que las palabras soltaban otras cosas que el cerebro y la boca no querían pero el corazón si.

El viento seguía soplando, haciendo que las hojas restantes del frío invierno se comenzaran a caer de los árboles, haciendo un bello espectáculo delante de los ojos de aquellos jóvenes, las hojas caían sobre el agua que era hermosamente alumbrada por el atardecer casi noche que se daba, si, ya estaba oscureciendo y la pequeña no iba a su casa, tal vez por desgano, tal vez por resaca, no le importaba, solo queria estar allí, en silencio, junto con aquel chico. Por mas que no hablaran ni se miraran sabían que algo estaban compartiendo. Un sentimiento sentido por los dos , y ese sentimiento mutuo, que sentía ella en ese momento era...de tranquilidad, nada de miedo y ni siquiera de exaltación, solo...tranquilidad y presentía que su compañero también lo sentía. Sentía aquella pureza y esperanza de saber que destino le deparaba a cada uno, en cada camino, de despedida, llantos, alegrías, lagrimas, aplausos , todo...todo les deparaba, mas o peor que antes, porque siempre habían terminado así, así era...la vida...en la villa...de Konoha.

Pero...si tu eres...-se escucho susurrar una voz detrás de ellos, Sasuke volteo al igual que Hinata, y el primero quedo totalmente atónito al ver quien era - ¡SASUKE! – grito el rubio que había aparecido yendo a abrazar a su compañero, casi tirandolo al lago, por lo cual y por lo que escucharon, su llanto de felicidad al verlo. Los dos sonrieron, pero no el uno a otro, sino por la dicha que les daba aquel rubio.

Naruto...-susurro Sasuke, dejándose abrazar y cerrando sus ojos en señal de descanso. Estaba agotado, demasiado agotado, agotado de todo y todo lo que significaba su clan, su vida, sus sentimientos, en una palabra...para él era una "mierda" seguir viviendo. Pero sabia que solo podía seguir gracias a sus llamados "amigos", gracias a ese rubio...a la pelirosa, y a su profesor, pero ahora mas que nada, a aquella chica de pelos negros y ojos violáceos , por mantenerlo en silencio, por darle...un "bienvenido" con el viento, por ser...tan buena "amiga" en silencio.

* * *

Argh...¿Akamaru¿Seguro que no la encontraste? – pregunto un chico con un abrigo que le llegaba hasta la garganta y después su cabello era cubierto por la capucha de este, que buscaba con su "olfato" a cierto chica de pelos negros y propietaria del "Byakugan".

¡Guau! – respondió negativamente un pequeño perro, que olía intermitente por los arbustos con el mismo propósito que su dueño.

Tal vez...hoy no vino a entrenar...¿no te parece, Kiba? – aseguro Shino Aburame, con su tono frío como de costumbre le daba a sus compañero en especial a aquel chico que seguía odiando por ser tan mandón y malhumorado.

¡Callate¡Y dile a tu manada de insectos raros que busquen a Hinata, si estas tan seguro! – discutió en tono enfadado un preocupado Kiba. Si, le preocupaba todo lo que tenia que ver con su pequeña amiga, eran muy amigos, y si algo le llegaba a pasar se juraba que jamás se perdonaría, por eso...siempre se preocupaba demasiado, en cambio, su otro amigo, siempre tan seguro y frívolo lo hacia enfadar¿es que acaso no le importaba su compañera?.

Como quieras...-susurro un frívolo Shino, al tiempo que su cabeza pasaba un "Imbecil" molesto, no le agradaba que insultasen a la raza de animales mas interesantes para él, a sus invertebrados preciados, a su forma de usar la chakra para que sus "amigos" lo ayudasen a derrotar todo adversario, pero...a decir verdad, él también estaba preocupado, demasiado preocupado por aquella compañera que nunca le había dado la menor importancia y ahora, recién se la estaba dando no sabiendo porque razón.

Kiba...no seas exagerado...ya puede saberse que Hinata falto al entrenamiento no seas sobre protector – le explico tranquilamente Kurenai, al tiempo que suspiraba.

¡Pero entonces porque...¿por qué Akamaru no puede encontrarla, ni siquiera yo...¡algo extraño pasa! - replico molesto Kiba, mientras observaba a su maestra.

¡Ya ves que no todos tenemos los mismos olores¡Akamaru puede estar cansado, después de tal entrenamiento – termino su profesora, comenzando a caminar tranquilamente hacia la salida del bosque de "entrenamiento" que siempre acudían.

Kurenai tiene razón, cálmate y esperemos a que mañana aparezca...de seguro no es algo grave...no seas exagerado...-acoto Shino al sumiso que suspiraba, y se iba tras su profesora.

Argh...¡si, claro, claro¡Esperare! – grito molestosamente Kiba, mientras Akamaru le seguía con un ladrido molesto, él miro a su perro y luego sonrió, hasta que eso lo convirtió en una risa– aunque tal vez...-desmintió - ¡que solo estuviera enferma¿no Akamaru?.

¡Guagh¡Guaght! – ladro fuertemente el cachorrito en señal de afirmación, su dueño se rió a tal contestación y luego lo llevo dentro de su abrigo, comenzando así, su caminata hacia las dos personas ya desparecidas por el sendero de la salida de aquel bosque.

* * *

Con...su permiso...-susurro la voz tediosa de Hinata, mientras se inclinaba hacia el dúo feliz de encontrarse, comenzó a caminar pero al escuchar una suplica del rubio volvió a darse vuelta - ¿Mmh, Dime Naruto-kun...

¿Po-Porque no nos acompañas, Hinata-chan? – sonrió el rubio mientras se reía de lo mas gracioso siendo observado por el moreno con cara seria - ¡Sakura-chan, y Kakashi-sensei tienen que saber que estas aquí¡Todos tienen que saberlo!- anuncio divertido Naruto mientras ponía un brazo detrás de la nuca de su amigo antes desaparecido y reía nuevamente- ¡Haremos una fiesta Sasuke¡Tu también puedes venir Hinata¡Ahora si quieres¡Todos vendrán¡Será una gran fiesta¡Y todo será para darte la bienvenida Sasuke!.

No creo que sea necesario, Naruto...-termino el moreno ya viendo la expresión extraña de la chica de pelos largos negros , pero luego recibiendo un puñetazo cariñoso departe de Naruto como señal de negación.

¡No seas Imbecil¡Todos tienen que saber que has vuelto¡De ese modo por lo menos se podrán felices! – chitosió Naruto, riéndose nuevamente, la morena lo unico que hizo fue sonreír, ya que no le quedaba otra, por ahí si iba a esa fiesta se distraería de su vida aburrida después de cierta guerra en Konoha que hizo que por lo menos se entrenase y se volviera un poco mas fuerte de lo que no era.

Como quieras...-termino, un rendido Sasuke suspirando. Entonces, el dúo comenzó a caminar hacia aquella escalera por la cual bajaron y fueron seguidos por la chiquilla Hinata, con la cual iba a paso tranquilo y sin apuro lo que hizo que Sasuke la mirara, y luego, indirectamente le diera una pequeña sonrisa, una muy pequeña que solo ella fijo, que solo el hecho de que él se hubiera fijado en ella, era el tema de aquel sonrojo que paso por sus mejillas.

U-Uchiha-san...-susurro de sus temblorosos labios al ver tal sonrisa, aquella sonrisa, la causa de su sonrojo fue la pureza de esa sonrisa, con la felicidad mezclada con la frialdad de su ser en ella, eso le había hecho sentir extraña.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei me reuní aquí ni bien escuche la noticia...¿es verdad que Sasuke-kun ha regresado? – pregunto entre feliz y exaltada Sakura cuando llego al lugar de acordado con Kakashi, sin faltar nombrar al grupo de Neji con Gai, al grupo de Shikamaru con Asuma y el grupo de Hinata, claro sin esta, con Kurenai en su presciencia, todos charlando y esperando al "Uchiha" regresar desde la entrada a la aldea Konoha.

¿Por qué...no lo compruebas tu misma? – sonrió Kakashi, al tiempo que miraba al lado contrario de la entrada y miraba tres figuras caminar hacia ellos.

¡Vaya¡Pero que predecibles¡El Baka esta aquí! – grito Naruto para que todo el mundo allí reunido se fijara en las tres nuevas figuras que habían aparecido. Dejando a una Sakura completamente sorprendida.

¡Sasuke-kun! – grito entre feliz y triste Sakura, lanzándose corriendo hacia sus dos compañeros y ignorando por completo a la tercera figura femenina que estaba allí, abrazando a su "Sasuke" (**_N/A:_** Kyaaaa...T-T sino ponía esto...quedaba mal...que tirada es Sakura ¬¬U).

Sa-Sakura...-susurro un medio confundido Uchiha mientras se dejaba abrazar por su compañera y observaba a los demás allí reunidos.

Sasuke-kun – vino Ino, y también lo abrazo, sus dos admiradoras estaban llorando, se les veían las lagrimas que caían , y como si fuera poco, se escucho otro llanto , otro que no era de esas dos chicas sino de una tercera. Dio vuelta su cabeza en la multitud, pero solo veía a Ten-Ten y no estaba llorando, luego se dio cuenta que le faltaba una, si, ...entonces la que estaba llorando era..la Hyuuga.

Hi-Hinata..-susurro casi sin habla mientras se dio vuelta y observo a la figura de la Hyuuga llorar, esa escena para él era algo...fantástica...tan pura y con la belleza de saber que era ella...ella estaba llorando, y no por cualquier cosa sino por su regreso...tanto había esperado esa ración..pero...al fin y al cabo la había hecho...Hinata estaba llorando por él.

¡Bienvenido Sasuke! – le saludo Kakashi con la misma buena onda que siempre, él le sonrió indirectamente, y como vio que su ojo estaba sonriente, pensó que él también le había devuelto la sonrisa .Todos se encontraban allí, saludando, abrazando y dándole la bienvenida al pequeño Uchiha que volvió de su traición de Konoha.

Si que eres problemático...te has tardado en venir...-se quejo Shikamaru al tiempo que posaba una mano con acento fastidioso sobre su cabeza y se rascaba un poco.

¡Esto merece una celebración¡¿no te parece Lee! – grito enérgicamente Gai, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de fuego.

¡Me parece perfecto Gai-sensei¡Hay que darle la bienvenida a Sasuke-kun! – imito Lee, haciendo las mismas poses que su maestro, dejando a todos los allí reunidos con una gotita de confusión en sus cabezas.

¡Perfecto, perfecto¡Yo había pensado lo mismo! – aviso Naruto con un toque de inteligencia, pero fue golpeado por Sakura, dejándolo en el suelo.

¡No te hagas el inteligente , idiota! – varias risas se escucharon, pero la risa de dos Hyuuga y de un Uchiha había dejado pasmado a medio mundo.

¡Hinata! – se dieron cuenta el trío de "chicos" que estaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos, y por la ronda de personas no habían dejado ver a su compañera. Cuando la conmoción se había tranquilizado todo mundo comenzó a hablar con el Uchiha, dando comienzo a la organización de la fiesta de bienvenida.

¿Dónde te habías metido, Hinata? – pregunto un preocupado Kiba, mientras se acercaba a su compañera y la miraba de arriba abajo, dejándose quedar por la bella figura que observaba.

Eto...eto...es que yo...-susurro una tímida Hinata, mientras juntaba sus dedos nerviosamente – es que...

Te lo eh dicho mil veces..Kiba, ella no quiso venir a entrar...no la acoses – puntualizo el inteligente Aburame.

¿Qué¡¿es cierto eso , Hinata! – se quejo Kiba, mientras miraba acosadoramente preocupado a su compañera.

Chicos...déjenla en paz...es mas importante hacer la bienvenida de Sasuke, antes de preocuparse por estas estupideces...-confirmo Kurenai, mientras era asentida la idea de ella por el Aburame y luego quejado por el Inuzuka.

¡Ya, entonces! – termino cruzado de brazos Kiba, mientras Akamaru ladraba con toques de queja hacia la actitud de los otros dos miembros del equipo.

Hinata se detuvo a pensar, claro, ahora que Sasuke había regresado obviamente que debían de hacerle algo así...pero..y sin en verdad...¿solo había venido para volver a traicionarlos, si solo vino por eso...si solo había venido por eso...de seguro Orochimaru lo había mandado para recolectar información.

La Hyuuga se quedo con esos pensamientos en la cabeza mientras observaba a Ino y a Sakura abrazar , con lagrimas en sus ojos, al Uchiha perdido y encontrado recién ahora, lo que a ella le había extrañado es que...ni bien lo había visto, llevaba siempre la bincha de Konoha en una de sus manos, y la seguía allí, junto con aquella mano sin ponérsela en la frente. Entrecerró sus ojos y sintió un poco de pena al ver a un Naruto sollozando al lado de Gai y Lee por la llegada del Uchiha, pero también sentía felicidad por el regreso del Uchiha.

* * *

La noche ya caía sobre la aldea de la arena y allí sobre el techo de una choza se encontraba nuestro Kazekage, el chico pelirrojo y misterioso que tantos decían que era una amenaza, otros que solo era un anti-social, otros un monstruo, por mas que ya no tuviera a aquel demonio en su interior, lo seguían considerando un monstruo pero al fin y al cabo el Kazekage de su aldea.

El chico ya adolescente observo la primera estrella que se asomaba al cielo oscurecido por el manto de la noche. Sus ojos verde aguamarina brillaron al ver esa estrella, extrañamente se le veía ese brillo en los ojos, y rara vez susurrando unas palabras incomprensibles como lo hacia en ese entonces, parecía fuera de si, inquieto, y un poco emocionado.

El pelirrojo cayo un momento y un leve viento paso por su cuerpo, haciendo que toda cosa movible , en su extraña ropa que tuviese , se menase con la calma de aquel viento pasajero al cual tanto deseaba disfrutar. Solo, acompañando, aunque sea por una persona, no le importaba, solo queria disfrutar de el silencio y la tranquilidad que le brindaba la madre naturaleza en ese momento.

De pronto escucho unos pasos tras él, su instinto no decía peligro, sino que siguiera con lo suyo, al fin y al cabo no era un enemigo.

¡Gaara-sama!. Tenemos que informarle que el chico que nos ha mandado a ver ya ha sido localizado...-susurro una voz de un tipo corpulento y de ojos verdes y pelo color púrpura-negro , arrodillándose enfrente de Gaara.

Él solo se movió para un solo trato, mirar a sus súbditos con mirada fría y distante como se la había dedicado a casi todo el mundo y responder de la misma forma.

Esta bien...se pueden ir – aquel hombre y junto con otros dos que se cubrían con una mascara que era imposible ver aunque sea su rostro se fueron a la orden de Kazekage dejándolo nuevamente solo- Perfecto...entonces...podremos comenzar...-finalizo Gaara, mientras otra brisa pasaba por su cabello desordenado y lo hacia bailar despeinándose mas aun, al tiempo que la luna se aparecía tras de él , iluminándole el rostro, completamente dormido, aunque alerta a algún movimiento sospechoso.

* * *

_**¡El 2ª cap ya esta, bueno, sin nada que decir creo que no hay dudas al respecto...asi que ire directamente hacia la respuesta de los reviews:**_

_**Hina-Nat: Encerio, son interesantes, grax por eso . Kyaaa...- tienes muchisima razon sobre Gaara y Sasuke o y muchas grax por tu cumplido de que escribo bien...haaaay no se con quien se queda...es que me enrolla . todos quedan bien con ella. No digas que quieres ser como yo porque tu eres tu y nada ams que tu de seguro eres mucha mas buena que yo xD. Aqui lo prometido segui leyendo este fic y muchisimas gracias por tu reviews nn.**_

_**Lizirien: Errrm...con respecto al GaaHina y al SauHina es lo que toy deicidiendo . pero no seee xD, errm con respecto al sasusaku...pues no lo pondre por que sinceramente detesto a Sakura y no pienso poner que se quede con mi Sasuke xD ( no se lo merece, sinceramente xD) y gracias por tu reviews¡sigue leyendo!**_

_**S-sasuke: ¡XD es que nose, por eso los estoy pidiendo favor de votar cual les gusta mas...porque como ya dije es que no me decido..xD hay muchos que les gusta el GaaHina, otros el SasuHina, otros KibaHina ( por mas que no aparecieron al igual que el ShinoHina) y tambien NejiHina, . kyaaaa... Con respecto al KurenaixKakashi obviamente queda xD¡aguanen esos dos!.¡gracias por tu reviews y sigue leyendo!**_

_**Ayumi16: errm..no te ofendas..pero Anko no queda bien con kakashi en mi opinion...y lo de el orden lo pensare...y errm...¿que otra cosa? ah, bueno...si otros quieren que deje el shikatema por ahi lo deje porque me gusta mucho la pareja pero le puse el Shikaino para complicrlo un poco n.nU, desde ya muchas gracias por tu reviews...y sigue leyendo!. **_

_**No esta demas decirles...que sigan leyendo...¡y que me dejen reviews¡Hasta el proximo cap!.**_

_**Amaya Erizawa **_


	3. La preparación de la fiesta

_**Capitulo3**: "Hinata se enoja. Kiba se exalta. La preparación de la fiesta"_

¡Sasuke¡Ya has regresado! – se alegro Iruka al tiempo que venia caminando con una gran sonrisa, tan característica de él- ¡Oigan ya eh reservado el lugar que me dijiste Kakashi! – aviso mientras se reía de forma alegre y luego volvía a ver el rostro de Sasuke, ahora confundido- ¿pasa algo? – pregunto mientras lo miraba de manera confundida, el morocho lo unico que hizo fue mirar a otro lado.

No entiendo,...¿cómo sabían que había regresado? – dijo en tono entre sorprendido y frío al de la cicatriz en la nariz. Una mano en la cabeza de él le hizo mirar al propietario, su maestro Kakashi.

Tenemos nuestras fuentes, Sasuke – el ya no tan pequeño Uchiha suspiro, esperando que aquella fiesta que tanto deseaban hacerle se hiciera, y se terminara así él podría volver a encerrarse en su mundo de oscuridad...él tenia que estar bien, pero...no lo estaba, su regreso había traído felicidad a muchos...pero...¿por que él no se sentía igual?. Había venido desde donde Orochimaru, con una orden en su mente...destruir a Naruto...y a los que interfirieran en su misión, pero...al verlos allí...tan felices..tan despreocupados...le hacia muy difícil cumplirla...él se había encariñado demasiado con ellos, y eso era lo difícil.

¡Muy bien¡Entonces vamos haya! – grito un emocionado Naruto mientras se iba al lado de Sasuke- ¡Ohe¡Sasuke¡Tu quédate aquí¡Tenemos que preparar tu fiesta¿esta bien? – Sasuke asintió y dispuesto a esperar a que todos fuesen a aquel lugar que no sabia donde era metió sus dos manos en los bolsillos de su blanco pantalón, con una de ella puesta con la bincha, y trato de olvidar por un momento la orden de Orochimaru. Tenia que matarlos...de seguro iban a interponerse en su camino para proteger a Naruto...todos...absolutamente todos...él pensó tanto que no se había percatado de cierta morocha observando, de cierta chica ya interesa de por si en el Uchiha por su extraña "amistad".

¿Te sentís mal? – pregunto de manera normal, sin tartamudeos , sin timidez, sin nada que podía impedir que le hablase a su nuevo amigo.

Sasuke observo por unos momentos a Hinata, a aquellos ojos sin iris, sin posibilidad de verse que pasaba por ellos, que sentimientos, que emociones...que es lo que podría llegar a ver y negó con su cabeza a la pregunta hecha por ella.

Luego de unos minutos se había dado cuenta que la Hyuuga no había ido con los demás a preparar esa fiesta que tanto le gustaría, que por esto lo decía en tanto de tono fastidioso y sarcástico, ya que detestaba las fiestas...en especial por su regreso, ya que él no necesitaba ninguna bienvenida...mas bien una patada devuelta a la miserable vida que había llevado antes , porque solo había regresado para cumplir lo que Orochimaru le había ordenado, solo por esa razón era su regreso.

¡Hinata¡¿vendrás! – grito desde lejos un Naruto emocionado, mientras casi todos se habían ido, claro esta, menos el rubio ya adelantado unos cuantos pasos de ella.

¡Me quedare con Uchiha-san¡Tu ve Naruto-kun! – le contesto casi sin gritar aunque en voz alta, no queria interrumpir el pensamiento de su compañero y menos molestarlo...hoy era su día...hoy era el día de su bienvenida...de su comienzo de nuevo hacia la entrada a Konoha.

* * *

¡Ah¡Naruto no seas Imbecil¡no pongas la comida de ese lado! –se enfado Sakura quitándole una bandeja de onigiris al rubio y poniéndola en otra mesa aparte de las miles que había- ¡No podemos permitir un error!.

Sakura, cálmate solo es una fiesta de bienvenida – le tranquilizo un despreocupado Kakashi mientras le sonreía.

Pero Kakashi-sensei...(inner¡Maldición viejo¡Es por Sasuke¡Ikuwayo!) tiene que estar todo perfecto para cuando llegue Sasuke-kun (inner¡Si¡Estoy tan feliz¡aahhh!).

¡Eh, Kurenai – aviso Kakashi mientras veía a la que llamaba decorando junto con Ten-Ten algunos adornos en la supuesta feria- descuida Sakura...-le tranquilizo Kakashi mientras le sonreía – todo saldrá bien – y con eso se fue hacia donde estaba la morocha de ojos rojos.

¿Qué pasa, Kakashi? – pregunto Kurenai mientras le decía con una mano a Ten-Ten que prosiguiera al tiempo que ella hablaba con el enmascarado.

Necesito que me ayudes en algo...¿podrás? – Kurenai se extraño¿el portador de un ojo del sharigan le pedía ayuda, eso era extraño.

Esta bien¿qué sucede? – prosiguió la chica mientras observaba al que le preguntaba.

Es solo cuestión de gusto pero...¿Sasuke debería estar así?.

¿Co-como así? – su rostro formo una mueca de confusión mientras hacia reír a Kakashi.

Pues claro...esta todo sucio y parece maltratado...¿no te parece que podamos hacer algo? – parecía despreocupado a esa afirmación, lo que dejo a su acompañante confundido.

¿Y porque me pediste a mi ,ayuda? – dijo sin mas la morocha por lo que con una sonrisa del peligris, se prosiguió la disputa.

Como tu casa esta mas cerca queria pedirte que si le prestaras tu baño para que se preparase, total...aquí por mucho que nos apuremos igual tardaremos una hora mas...-informo tranquilamente Kakashi, una gota de confusión paso por la cabeza de Kurenai.

Ah...solo era eso...-susurro un poco decepcionada Kurenai mientras suspiraba un poco desilusionada.

Mmhh...¿qué esperabas? – pregunto el peligris mirándola extrañado.

Eh..en realidad...nada por el estilo, esta bien...¿quieres que lo vaya a llevar ahora? – el peligris acentio a esta pregunto por lo que dejo a una Kurenai un poco confundida, y dejándola sola nuevamente.

Te lo encargo mucho, Kurenai – y dicho esto Kakashi se dispuso a seguir ayudando con la preparación de aquella "feria" de bienvenida.

* * *

¿Crees que se despertara? – pregunto un castaño chico mientras observaba hacia una chica rubia de cuatro coletas que tenia en su regazo , la cabeza de su pequeño hermano pelirrojo, completamente dormida y al tiempo su cuerpo apoyado sobre una banca de la ya fría y anochecida aldea de la arena.

Descuida...¿qué puede pasar, soy su hermana...-se despreocupo Temari mientras acariciaba el cabello rojo de su hermano menor y sonreía – además hace mucho que no lo veía de esta forma...parece tan despreocupado...de todo, de sus labores, de su vida, de lo pendiente que paso con Tsunade-sama...de todo...

Pues...es así...el es Gaara, Temari – le aseguro su hermano, Kankurou, mientras suspiraba un poco fastidiado – creo que mañana es eso de que hay que empezar las olimpiadas...¿no?.

Supongo que si...por lo que oí dicen que empezaremos mañana por la mañana para empezar los preparativos y todo...y lo terminaremos para pasado mañana...-explico tranquila su hermana mayor mientras observaba el cielo estrellado, con tono melancólico – no crees...¿qué estamos haciendo mucho?

¿Mucho¿a que te refieres? – pregunto un confundido Kankurou.

Creo que Gaara ya se puede manejar solo...bueno, siempre fue muy independiente...pero...es que no me puedo sacar esta sobreprotección de encima...me preocupa demasiado...-dijo en tono preocupado la rubia mientras volvia a ver la cara apaciblemente dormida de su pequeño hermano menor.

Temari...no vas a empezar a actuar como mamá¿no? –pregunto un fastidiado manejador de marionetas.

¡No claro que no, además...yo no puedo actuar como ella...no podría nunca...-susurro de sus tristes labios mientras seguía pasando la mano maternalmente por el cabello de Gaara – ella fue ella...y yo no seria nunca ella...

¡Aaassh! – se quejo Kankurou mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana y miraba al cielo – no te pongas melancólica otra vez...porque no te banco...así- termino haciendo silencio en el trío de hermanos, uno dormido, y los otros mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

* * *

¡Sasuke! – grito una Kurenai apresurada al tiempo que iba al dúo que tenia conversación en silencio - ¿Hinata¿tu no vas a ayudar en la fiesta? – pregunto su maestra a la alumna, ella asintió y obedientemente fue corriendo hacia donde supuestamente harían la fiesta de su nuevo amigo.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – prosiguió Sasuke fríamente y con la mirada un tanto cambiada que la anterior, que era mas confiable.

Necesitas arreglarte..¿no querrás celebrar tu fiesta así o no? – sonrió Kurenai hacia el Uchiha. Se dio vuelta enseguida y empezó a caminar – vamos, te llevo a mi casa apara que te arregles...-susurro Kurenai.

Como quieras...-dijo en tono aburrido el Uchiha, siguiendo a la pelinegro.

* * *

¡Ergh¡Ahí vino Hinata¡Ven ayúdanos con esto Hinata! – grito un rubio alegre mientras alzaba sus manos enérgicamente de donde estaba colgado para indicarle a la peliazul donde tenia que ir.

¡Enseguida voy Naruto-kun! – se apresuro Hinata. Sonrío a la necesidad de ayudar, ella queria celebrar aquel encuentro como todos, claro que...era por cierto Uchiha que nunca le había dirigido la palabra y ahora...que se habían hecho amigos, por lo que pensaba ella, tenia mas ganas que nunca de sonreír y ayudar. Había encontrado un amigo por el cual expresarse silenciosamente, sin necesidad de ponerse nerviosa...de tartamudear...sin nada de eso – en que puedo ayudar¿dime, Naruto-kun? – contesto una enérgica Hinata, por lo que en el rostro del rubio hubo una expresión de sorpresa tardando un poco su respuesta - ¿Naruto-kun? – de pronto, el rubio se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que siguió alegremente diciendo.

Ve a ayudar a tus compañeros...¡tienen problemas con poner las atracciones de allí! – se río el rubio y luego le indico por donde era.

Si, enseguida iré...-se excuso Hinata mientras corría levemente hacia donde le indicaba el dedo de Naruto, no muy lejos era por supuesto, hasta que llego a la zona de "juegos" de la fiesta y vio a su compañero amante de los insectos y el de los animales complicándose la vida con unas maderas para poner cerca de la atracción de "atrapar globos de agua"- Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru – aviso con tono tímido, los chicos y el perro la miraron y luego, Kiba sonrió y Akamaru ladro fuertemente en señal de alegría, Shino solo se limito a mirarla.

¡Hinata!- grito alegre un chico de pelos necios y se acerco a ella sonriendo con su perrito al lado que ladraba alegremente - ¿ya terminaste de hablar con ese pibe? – la niña se puso un poco extraña al escuchar esa palabra, si no era nada extraño que ella hablara con él ,con alguien que de verdad la entendía , se quedo pensando y luego asentio tímidamente, por lo que hizo que un Kiba preocupado se acercara a su rostro mas de lo común y dijese- ¿no te a hecho nada, verdad? – la heredera del clan Hyuuga se sonrojo hacia esa pregunta¿cómo que no le había hecho nada¿a que se refería?. El tiempo que paso Hinata callada hizo que un Kiba muy avergonzado se apartase de su rostro y luego continuase con su advertencia – Yo no confío mucho en ese Uchiha, me parece que trama algo...¿tu que piensas, Shino? – pregunto Kiba poniéndose firmemente serio enfrente de su compañero de grupo.

Viendo las circunstancias es muy probable que ese tal Uchiha...intente atacarnos por sorpresa...- informo el silencioso Aburame.

No...¡no creo que lo haga, yo...yo estuve hablando con él y...y no parece que..llegue a ser algo malo...Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, yo...no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes...yo...confío en Uchiha-san – se terco la tímida Hinata, mordiéndose un dedo nerviosamente.

Hinata...-susurro Inuzuka con un toque de sorpresa , esas palabras estaban saliendo de su compañera, la mismísima tímida Hinata y en verdad que no podía creerlo, aunque...después de que había pasado aquel incidente se había hecho más fuerte, desde que su primo le había advertido, también, todos los sucesos por los que Hinata paso la hicieron pasar a ser una débil chica a una muy fuerte . El Inuzuka se quedo pensando y mirando hacia su compañera, extrayendo cualquier posibilidad que su compañera y además amiga estuviera enamorada del Uchiha, no queria asumirlo.

Hinata miro a los demás, con aquella expresión de sorpresa en sus rostro, se sintió insegura , tanto que intento cambiar de tema lo mejor que podía.

Eh...eto...es que...¿puedo ayudarlos...? – pregunto como de la nada, y hizo enfadar a una Kiba a tal grado de ignorancia de la chica.

¿Cómo puede seguir hablando después de lo que nos dijiste? – le dijo exaltadamente Kiba he hizo que Hinata se sorprendiera por el grado de voz que le dedicaba su amigo - ¿Y si trata de hacerte algo¡¿lastimarse, usarte, o algo así¡Te va a traicionar Hinata, Sasuke no es tema de fiar ahora! – los gritos del Inuzuka estaban asustando tanto a su pequeño perro como a la jovencita a quien gritaba - ¡No debes acercarte mas a él es una prohibición que te hago yo!.

Bajo su vista¿cómo su compañero le estaba diciendo semejante cosa¿y delante suyo como si no le importara como reaccionaria, ese no era Kiba, no era su amigo de equipo, él estaba muy cambiado desde que ella había cambiado...como mas sobre protector...mas de sobre ella para que no lastimaran, mas...mas insoportable.

Subió ahora su vista y dirigió una cachetada hacia la mejilla de Kiba, haciendo que dos lagrimas salgan de sus violáceos ojos, gritando tímidamente.

¿Cómo puede pensar eso¡Uchiha-san jamás haría eso¡Tu no tienes corazón , Kiba-kun¡No lo tienes¡Además no eres nadie para decirme que no me junte mas con él¡No eres mi padre! – y las lagrimas dejaron la marca en el corazón del chico de que la había lastimado, y todo por tratar de protegerla y alejarla a lo que él le parecía la perdición de su amiga, él queria evitarlo pero ella lo había detenido.

Hinata, yo...es...que...

¡No quiero oír mas¡Detente Kiba-kun!- las lagrimas no dejaban los ojos de la Hyuuga, ella era alguien muy sensible, mas sensible que cualquier mujer, y no le gustaba que hablaran mal de las personas que ella conocía como si fueran pura basura, porque ella...ella no decía eso de nadie...ella trataba todo por igual...era demasiado amable.

Tanto fue su enojo que se fue corriendo dejando a sus dos compañeros allí parados, como si fuera que les había cortado el rostro. Inuzuka apretó sus puños y luego miro hacia delante, mirando la figura de Hinata alejándose mas y mas de él, dejándolo solo con el Aburame y su perro.

¡Maldición, Hinata! – grito de manera lastimosa para él pero ridícula para los oyentes, en especial para el Aburame. Trato de largarse a correr pero una mano fuertemente sobre la de su muñeca hizo darse vuelta y darse cuenta que el que lo detenía era el amante de los insectos - ¡Soltame, Shino! – le grito de manera amenazante.

Se que quieres aclararlo...pero es mejor que piense sola...ella tiene que encontrar la respuesta a su indecisión por quien quedarse...tu no puedes hacer nada...hiciste bien en decirle eso – termino con aquella voz fría y distante que nunca logro cambiar nadie.

Kiba se quedo viendo a su compañero y luego pateo con fuerza el suelo, él había arruinado todo, todo por unos estúpidos celos, todo porque Hinata estaba tratando a Sasuke como a él la primera ves que se habían conocido. Maldición fue lo unico que paso por su mente y para luego...pensar en lo que él había hecho estaba mal, pero por lo que le había dicho el Aburame no había sido tanto...aunque seguía sintiéndose culpable de tal atroz confesión. Aunque, aun, seguía pensando que Uchiha no era de confiar, sabia que el Uchiha tramaba algo...y no era algo muy alegre para ellos.

* * *

_**¡Hola!. ¡Aqui el tercer cap, se que tarde un poco...pero es que tengo que adelantar los otros fics tons se me hacen una banda... Bueno, en este cap ya vemos que le toy dando protagonico al titulo (que ya me da dolores de cabeza de solo pensar en los enredos) bueno, pasare a contestar los reviews dejados:**_

_**U-Itachi: ¡Bienvenido¡Con respecto a los olimpiadas el triatlón lo pondre nn asi que muchas gracias por la idea!. ¡Ahora con el SasuHina, pues...el problema es que hay un empate entre GaaHina y SasuHina y todavia (que ya me decidi) tengo que hacerle los enredos con lso otros chicos..pero tendre pendiente la idea del SasuHina ya que me gusta mucho esa pareja al igual que las otras con las cuales hace Hinata (es que es tan cute!). ¡Espero que me dejes otros de tus reviews y porfavor sigue leyendo¡Grax por tu review!.**_

_**S-sasuke: ¡Hola de nuevo!. ¡Aqui tienes el tercer cap, espero que te guste , y con respecto al SasuHina te digo lo mismo que a U-Itachi xD. ¡Porfavor dejame otro review y muchas gracias por dejar este¡Sigue leyendome please!.**_

_**Hina-Nat¡Hola amiga, si! eso de que querias ser igual que ya lo habia entendido sobre la forma de escribir..y por eso trate de decirtelo con algunas palabras inutiles (es que cuando respondi los reviews no se que me habia fumado xD), asi que te digo que si quisieras ser como yo en la escritura...pues me halaga mucho puesto que me esfuerzo cada dia para ser mejor (ikuwayo!)¡gracias por el halago!.¡Yes hay empate en GaaHina y SasuHina, asi que...seguire con esto de los enredos, y como tengo que ser fiel al titulo tambien tendre que hacerlo con las otras parejas, por eso anuncia el ShikaTema...con poco de Shikaino, al igual que KakaKure...con poco de AsuKure (suena raro, no? xD yo y mis ideas). ¡Espero otro de tus review¡Porfavor sigue leyendo y muchas gracias por tu review!.**_

_**Lizirien: ¡Ohaio Kodaimasu!. Te digo lo mismo que a Hina-Nat...asi que tendras que esperar, gomen nasai U. Si, pero trate de leer uno y casi vomito...es que soy anti sasu-saku hasta la muerte...y por lo tanto no puedo permitirme que esa Sakura (no voy a insultar porque se que te agrada) se meta con Sasuke...T-T...asi que perdoname pero tampoco la pondre con Kakashi, la verdad te digo que no seque hare con ella...nnU. Oye te eh agregado pero no puedo agregarse al MSN porque tienes yahoo ToT...¿que hacemos?. Con respecto al cap, aqui lo tienes y espero que me dejes otro review , y que sigas leyendo¡muchas gracias por tu reviews!.**_

_**¡A todos los que me leen no hace falta decir que sigan leyendo y que porfavor me dejn un reviews¡Desde ya muchas gracias por leer mi historia!.**_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_

_**Amaya Erizawa**_


	4. Una fiesta no muy alegre

_**Capitulo4**: "Una fiesta no muy alegre, pero si interesante"_

Finalmente, y ya cansada, la pequeña Hinata se decidió a parar su carrera después de ya varios minutos corriendo sin cesar y sin dejar salir de sus pensamientos la cara de sus amigos, ella estaba cambiando demasiado. Paró y observó un claro en un bosque: ya que en su corrida no se había fijado que había parado en el famoso bosque en donde varias veces se había reunido con su equipo para entrenar; en el cual ella siempre era la mas exigida por su debilidad. Apoyo una mano sobre uno de los árboles que tenia a su alcance y respiro profundo esperando a que eso la hiciera olvidar lo que había hecho. Su pecho subía y bajaba en grandes velocidades ya que había corrido mucho y tal corrida la hizo agitarse lo bastante como para dejarse sin ningún aliento para hablar sino para respirar. Posó una mano sobre su pecho agitado y sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente, estaba acalorada, no solo por la corrida sino que también por lo que acaba de hacer solo para proteger a un amigo que recién había acabado de conocer mas a fondo, pero, no podía detenerse, ella era así...demasiado buena.

Sonrió cuando por fin se decidió a olvidarse de lo que acaba de hacer y, con una pequeña ardilla en su hombro que había encontrado, decidió irse de nuevo a esa "feria" para el Uchiha que ella sabia que iba a disfrutar a su manera, pero, que no terminaría nada bien, puesto que en ella tendría que evitar a sus compañeros y por consiguiente también al Uchiha; que por supuesto no le daba ninguna gracia hacerlo.

"_Tal vez...fui yo la inmadura"_ – pensó mientras miraba a la pequeña ardilla que se acicalaba tranquilamente al lado de ella sin ningún motivo de irse – _"tal vez...Kiba-kun tiene razón, tal vez...Uchiha-san...no sea de fiar"_ – sus ojos se habían entristecido a tal afirmación tomada por ella por lo que empezó a "desquitarse" acariciando el suave pelo de aquel animal que la había visto como buena persona desde el principio, suavemente –. Me gustaría...ser como tu...¿sabes? – acoto, consiguiendo que, o lo que parecía, que la ardilla la mirase parando su acicalamiento y, por lo que parecía, comenzando a prestarle atención – tu consigues compañeros cuando los necesitas...y no tienes que preocuparte por si son de fiar o no...ellos no te gritan, no te hablan, no...no te molestan – los ojos de la Hyuuga se posaron bajo su flequillo al decir esto, puesto que no lo pensaba pero había necesitado decirlo –. Que tonta, de verdad soy una tonta, si solo no hubiera...discutido con Kiba-kun – lamento; mordiéndose el labios inferior con los dientes superiores, levemente.

¿Hinata-sama¿qué hace aquí? – dijo una voz tan recordada en la mente de la chica que esta hizo que volteara y , aquella ardilla; que se había dormido en el hombro de la joven, saltase hacia el árbol y se fuese enseguida con el susurro de unos labios diciendo el nombre del chico que había aparecido entre los árboles cubiertos por las oscuridad de la noche.

Neji-niisan...¿q-que o-ocurre? –dijo, trabadamente, esperando a que le respondiera. Ella siempre le había costado hablar enfrente de la gente, y en especial a aquel chico: su primo.

¿No tiene que estar ayudando? – articulo frívolamente el morocho-castaño mirando con ojos penetrantes y distantes a los cuales ella siempre intentaba evitar.

E-Eto...E-Es q-que y-yo...–trato de decir la chica pero su nerviosismo a tratar de explicarle a su primo; por familiar que fuese, lo que había sucedido con sus compañeros hace ya varios minutos, era inevitablemente imposible por el estado de depresión que pasaba.

Esta bien.- corto Neji, sin posibilidad de dejarle a Hinata que continuase – Si no quiere no me explique, vamos, creo que los demás estarán esperándola y de seguro muy preocupados por...-el hombre paró cuando vio; sin previo aviso y sin poder evitarlo, a una Hinata con ojos cristalinos que miraba el suelo culpable. El chico frunció el seño esperando a que ella se explicase de alguna manera que entendiese, por lo que, y la terquedad de éste, no dejaban aclarar la situación de su propia prima en ese preciso instante.

"_Que Imbecil...de verdad que soy débil¿por qué lloro justo cuando aparece alguien y mas precisamente él?"_ –discutió mentalmente la chica; ya con los ojos bordeados en pequeñas lagrimas que caían al suelo-._"Simplemente no puedo entenderme"_ – trato de calmarse pero, la presencia de su primo; que seguía con aquella expresión de confusión en el rostro, no dejaba de provocar lagrimas en los ojos de ella- L-Lo L-Lamento Ne-Neji-niisan...-dijo con sollozos leves que trataba de formarlos en palabras fuertes y sin sentimientos sin ningún resultado optimista para la chica – Y-Yo...l-lo...l-lo sien-siento mu-mucho –tartamudeo sin evitar; por la cantidad enorme de lagrimas ya soltadas, de ponerse sus manos levemente sobre su cara, esperando así, que el llanto cesara por si solo.

...Hinata-sama...-contesto Neji al cabo de varios minutos de ver aquella escena que tanto le costaba aguantar; por mas fuerte que había parecido, le costaba verla en aquel estado tan depresivo.

El silencio rondo entre la pareja que se encontraba allí. La noche: tranquila y serena por el canto de los grillos que empezaban a escucharse, se hacia oír levemente en los oídos de los dos; la Hyuuga tratando de calmarse y el otro Hyuuga esperando una respuesta positiva de su prima sin acumular palabra; ya que no sabia que decir.

Pu-Puede...ade-adelantarse s-si us-usted quie-quiere _"por favor Andate"_ y-yo es-estaré bie-bien _"déjame sola"_ – deseo; articulando las palabras aun mas frías de lo que ella había pensado decir- _"No quiero depender de la pena de otros nunca mas"_.

¿Esta segura, Hinata-sama? –siguió enseguida el frío y serio primo de la Hyuuga mirándola con otra mirada; la cual era mas fría que la anterior y no mostraba ningún sentimiento de pena o lastima.

"_Quédate"_ s-si mu-muy se-segura. –tapo sus oídos, levemente, al tiempo que empezaba a escuchar su conciencia hablarle cada vez que trataba de comunicarse fríamente con el chico, y la ésta la interrumpía con aquellos gruñidos de angustia- _"Quiero que me ayudes"_ Por-por favor n-no s-se re-retrase p-por m-mi _"¡Quédate por favor¡Te necesito, quiero que me ayudes!"_ – finalmente, y por mucho que ella había luchado volvió a romperse aquel momento indeciso de la joven en decidirse una postura en la cual estar en su primo. Para ella siempre había sido motivo de obligación el mantenerse enfrente a los problemas con los sentimiento ocultos en su cuerpo, pero era muy inevitable; incluso hasta imposible para alguien como ella, no hacer caso de sus pobres y débiles sentimientos- _"¿por qué?...¿por qué soy tan débil?"_ – apretó sus manos aun mas sobre sus débiles oídos que trataban de evitar los pensamientos de ayuda que salían de su mente –. _"Me odio...¡me odio!"_ –termino; apretando con fuerza su labio inferior: casi lastimándoselo, y ,cayendo de rodillas al suelo lleno de hojas y césped de aquel oscuro bosque; apoyando su cabeza sobre su regazo, esperando a que su primo la entendiese y la dejara sola...como tantas lo había hecho.

Neji lo unico que hizo fue mirarla con ridiculización al acto que estaba haciendo por un simple revuelco de emociones que siempre tenían las mujeres al llegar a una etapa en la que tienen "eso" que las hace mas sensibles y necesitadas de cariño que no estaba de animo para dar. Pero, algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión ni bien observo que las lagrimas de la chica volvían a aparecer en sus ojos emitiendo un leve brillo que no pudo evitar ver; formado en sus mejillas por tantas lagrimas que caían a la vez, él no podía ser tan cruel.

Se acerco calladamente a la chica allí arrodillada y vencida por el cansancio que mantenía al regular sus emociones y, como si fuera algo que hacia todos los días, posó una mano sobre la cabeza de ella y acaricio el largo, hasta ese día, cabello de la misma y trato, vagamente, de tranquilizarla con aquel movimiento: sin mencionar que éste le proporciono un extraño calor en las mejillas que trataba de evitar.

No puedo irme Hinata-sama, no sin antes percatarme de su bienestar – aseguro fríamente; ya con la mirada de la Hyuuga puesta en su ser, ya que, la cabeza de la chica, se había levantado ni bien el chico posó la mano en su cabello para reconfortarla.

Neji-niisan...-susurro levemente , evitando al fin el descaro de sus sentimientos en ella al parar las lagrimas que no paraban de salir de aquellos ojos sin iris que no mostraban felicidad- Mu-Muchas...Gra-Gracias – respondió con tono ya calmado y, con sus manos ya sin estar en sus oídos, comenzó a limpiarse el resto de las lagrimas no bajadas al suelo por el acto de bondad de su primo; sonriendo por segunda vez, pero esta vez, sin fingimientos, sin tristeza, sin pena en su corazón. Él había logrado lo que sus compañeros no había podido, entenderla emocionalmente. Ella solo queria proteger a su amigo y ya conocido Uchiha que tanto observaba desde lejos, solo queria mantener sus emociones tranquilas y serenas a esos sentimientos, que, gracias a su primo, pudo acomodar fácilmente y encontrar el error de su huida; la falta de confianza de sus compañeros hacia el Uchiha. Y Todo por el silencio dado por su primo, todo por tenerlo allí, simplemente por tenerlo allí, ya se podía sentir tranquila de pensar y solucionar cualquier cosa de por si en su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La preparación de la fiesta seguía su avance, y, al parecer, con ningún contratiempo, pero, los chicos de Konoha no se había dado cuenta de una nueva presencia en aquella fiesta; un ser mas que se encontraba en el tejado de una casa cerca de allí que, difícilmente se podía ver , por lo que tampoco a los profesores le dieron por prestarle atención; ya que el nuevo ser no parecía peligroso.

"_¿por qué...harán este tipo de festividades?"_ –se quejo mentalmente aquel ser que poseía ojos verde-aguamarinas y un cabello rojizo; éstos, ondeaba sin cesar en la brisa tranquila de la noche en la aldea de Konoha- _"No creo que será por la llegada de Sasuke Uchiha"_ – aseguro posando sus codos de sobre sus rodillas que estaban levantadas hacia arriba gracias a que sus pies que se apoyaban en el techo de la casa-. _"o...¿si?"_ – pensó, observando a las demás personas: hablando, ayudándose, sonriendo y discutiendo. El pelirrojo suspiro y luego mantuvo la mirada en un par de chicas que habían gritado de emoción; lo que había traído la atención de él.

¡Sakura¡ Sasuke-kun va a estar conmigo en la fiesta! –contesto, eufóricamente una niña con un mechón rubio al igual que toda su melena suelta que le llegaba hasta por en medio de la cintura; poseía un kimono color azul-marino con detalles de olas de mar al final de éste y, la cinta que le rodeaba la cintura, era de color verde.

¿Qué dices, Ino-cerda! – discutió la pelirosa con ojos blancos de cólera y apretando sus puños en forma de amenaza; aquella chica poseía un kimono con detalles rojos y rosas que al final terminaban como unas rosas rojas en detalle con el tallo verde; completándolo con una cinta alrededor de su cuerpo color naranja. Su pelo: recogido por una colita que poseía pequeñas bolitas rojas, danzaba débilmente por el leve viento de la noche fiestera que iba a pasar. (**N/A:** ¿imaginaron el kimono y todo con Sakura¡Que feo! XD)

¡La verdad Frentuda! – amenazo Ino con la misma pose que su amiga nada mas que le salía una vena de disgusto en su frente.

Shiaa...no tienen remedio – la fría mirada de dos chicas llenas de furia se fijo en el nuevo integrante de la conversación, cual nombre era Shikamaru – son demasiado problemáticas...-el Kazekage arqueo una ceja al escuchar esa afirmación; si que tenia razón.

¡Shikamaru¡¿Por qué no te callas¡Siempre dices que problemático esto, aquello, haya , allí¡Ya estoy harta! – discutió con la cólera hasta su cabeza la Yamanaka.

¡Pues si lo digo es porque lo es! – remato el chico de coleta y luego; mientras evitaba la mirada de una eufórica Ino, se acomodo la manga de la yukata con rayas beige y color amarillo que tenia puesta en aquel momento.

¡Shikamaru¡Asuma-sensei me ha dejado empezar a comer ahora! – anuncio un chico con proporciones grandes y un pedazo de pollo en su mano; corriendo, al parecer y por lo que podía, hacia su amigo y salpicando la grasa que se le había caído la yukata color naranja-pálido que tenia en ese momento-. ¿gustas acompañarme!.

No, pero igual gracias Chouji – rechazo Shikamaru volviendo a su postura negativa que siempre tenia.

¡Sakura-chan¡Ya viene Sasuke¡Ya viene¡Ya viene! – grito un rubio emocionado con una yukata color naranja fuerte con tonos azulados alrededor de las mangas; acercándose a la pelirosa que ya había estado emocionado ni bien había nombrado aquel nombre que tanto había esperado oír.

¿Qué ya viene Sasuke-kun! – repitió, pero en tono con mas entusiasmo, la pelirosa golpeando a Naruto y comenzando su corrida, seguida de Ino, hacia donde vendría su tan esperado chico.

"_Aun no entiendo porque se comportan así las mujeres..."_ – pensó el pelirrojo desde su lugar. Cerro los ojos un momento para pensar en lo que había pasado con aquel chico que había luchado hace ya mucho tiempo y que cada ves que lo veía tenia ganas de pelear o mirarlo con odio; puesto que después de lo que le había hecho hace ya mucho tiempo, no tenia perdón. Pero en ese momento no queria recordarlo, solo mirar aquella fiesta que tanto le había llamado la atención.

Todos los allí reunidos, ya vestidos con yukatas y kimonos que resaltaban sus personalidad y gustos, esperaban a que el Uchiha apareciese y así empezar aquella fiesta con feria y todo para que el Uchiha volviese a sentirse como la primera vez que había entrado en la aldea Konoha. Para que volviese a tener confianza, en confiar en ellos.

¡Bienvenido Sasuke! – gritaron algunos de los allí esperaban, sin paciencia, al Uchiha a que diera su aparición; y cuando finalmente lo hizo, le dieron aquel grito de bienvenida.

Yo...,supongo que...gracias- trato de articular Sasuke con una gotita de confusión en su cabeza y mirando a los demás. Tenia puesta una yukata color azul-marino que le dejaba ver una sandalias típicas de aquellos trajes que Kurenai le había dado: ésta con un kimono color rojo y detalles en verde, con su cinta color verde-lima, al lado del Uchiha y sonriendo a la gente que se acercaba a hablar, no podía olvidar en como se había sentido el chico cuando había entrado a su casa.

**.Flash Back.**

Una morocha preparaba tranquilamente lo que seria el baño de su huésped cuando noto una mirada de melancolía en él, lo que hizo preocuparla y haciendo una pregunta un tanto fastidiosa para el Uchiha allí sentado en una silla que le había indicado Kurenai para que se sentara.

¿Quieres decirme algo, Sasuke? – al ver que no contestaba, Kurenai solo se limito a suspirar-. Yo solo te digo que...si no haces algo con esa cara vas a preocupar a muchos, Sasuke – y, mirándolo nuevamente y sin saber ni descifrar la cara del aludido , se dispuso a continuar con la preparación del baño.

Estem – trato de decir Sasuke después de unos minutos que pasaban en silencio – si...si fueras tu quien estarías en mi lugar, supongo que te sentirías igual – explico sin mas el Uchiha, tragando un poco de saliva a la confesión repetían.

¿Quieres contármelo¿O prefieres no hacerlo? – prosiguió una Kurenai maternal sonriendo con dulzura al Uchiha avergonzado.

No, es que...yo...-el silencio fue dueño nuevamente de la boca de Uchiha, haciendo que éste se enmudeciera nuevamente.

Kurenai miro a los ojos negros del Uchiha, bajos y deprimidos hacia el suelo sin necesidad de verla y tampoco con ganas, luego se levanto de donde estaba preparando el baño y le poso una toalla en la cabeza al chico de 16 años que tenia allí sentado; esperando a que los pensamientos que rondaban en la cabeza del chico se olvidaran un momento y así, podría disfrutar lo que le vendría mas adelante.

Todo a su debido momento ¿no crees? – alentó , pasando por al lado del chico y comenzando a abrir la puerta del baño -. Descuida, podemos esperar. – termino, con la puerta cerrada del baño y ella ya afuera, dejando a un Uchiha indeciso pero frívolo en su decisión de no contar nada.

...-se limito a sonreír y al cabo de unos segundo a susurrar – muchas gracias. – agradeció calladamente, comenzando su baño.

**.Fin del Flash Back.**

¡Sasuke¡Ven, Ven! –le aviso alegremente Naruto, tirando de la manga de la yukata que tenia puesta el llamado - ¡Te mostrare todo lo que hicimos y luego vamos jugar un poco¡¿neh, Sasuke!.

¡Oye Naruto¡Déjalo en paz¡Es su fiesta déjalo que haga lo que quiera¿no es verdad, Sasuke-kun (inner¡MALDICIÓN¡Yo queria estar a solas con él!) – acoto una Sakura un tanto alterada por la presión del rubio amigo que tenia enfrente del moreno.

¡Si Naruto¡Déjalo¡Tiene razón la frentuda! – grito Ino alzando el otro brazo que tenia el moreno libre y arrastrándolo para que se fuese con ella a otro lugar.

¿qué haces, Ino-cerda¡Déjalo en paz! – se enfureció Sakura, tomando del mismo brazo en donde Naruto tenia a Sasuke y halándolo hacia donde ella y Naruto- ¡Déjalo en paz! (inner¡INO TE MATARE!).

El Uchiha, aludiendo los gritos y zarandeos que estaba sufriendo, alzo su vista entre la multitud que ya había empezado la festividad de su bienvenida; buscando a la portadora del Byakugan sin tener ningún éxito, por lo que hizo que su mirada se entristeciera, ya que pensaba quedarse junto a ella y evitar así las quejas y griteríos de aquellas dos chicas que no lo dejaban en paz, pero que tampoco odiaba.

Los gritos y zarandeos que sufría parecían ser anulados en su cabeza cuando se percatado de quien lo observaba a lo lejos. Sentía unos ojos fríos y llenos de odio observándolo por lo que, y ni bien alzo la vista, se fijo en el chico que anteriormente había tenido el Shukaku en su interior y que ahora era Kazekage; que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en aquel tejado de esa casa: bien escondido para que nadie lo viese, pero sin evitar poder ver a los ojos negros de su observador intercambiando aquellas miradas de odio que tanto había esperado tener con el Uchiha.

Y, sin poder evitarlo y sin pensarlo si quiera, una imagen de su amiga la pelinegro con un Hyuuga que faltaba paso por su cabeza, alejándose del misterioso personaje al cual veía y empezando a buscar en la multitud los dos personajes que había tenido en su cabeza, pero aun con mas importancia, a la chica de aquel recuerdo pasado por su cerebro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_¡Hola¡En este cap me inspire mucho xD¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute haciendolo! y pues...¡a los reviews! xD:_**

**sanguitovm13_¡Buenas y bienvenida¡Grax por decir eso de mi historia, me alienta muchio¡Y pues lo de las parejas no esta definido por ahora pero tendre en cuenta el GaaHina!.¡ a Naruto le dare una pareja, tu tranquila¡¿si! nn. ¡Grax por dejarme este reviews, espero otro de los tuyos y muchas gracias por leer mi historia!._**

**Lizirien:_ ¡Hola Lizirien! nn. ¡Descuida las cosas de Hinata iran mejorando poco a poco !. Y pues, lo del KakaKure pues me alegra que te guste la pareja¡a mi me gusto desde el momento que vi a kakashi y a Kurenai xD!. ¡Y es que es asi, estos son enredos amorosos y pos...¿no te enredas tamb? xD es un bodrio!. ¡Lo del ShikaIno lo pensare porque viste que por ahora esta ganando el ShikaTema xD y bueno, ahi vere!. ¡El time dira lo que dices mi amiga!. Grax por dejarme otro de tus hermosos reviews, y espero otro de los tuyos¡gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia!._**

**Hina-Nat:_ ¡My friend¡Ohaio! xD¡Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap¿viste que linda la parte de temari? me insipire mucho nn. ¡El KureKaka salio de porque ellos dos me agradan mucho ademas se ven super-kawai¡lastima que no eh encontrado nada imagenes de ellos T-T juntitos!. ¡A mi tamb me ha gustado mucho esa parte de SasuHina - se veian muy ternoooss! pero sigo firme al titulo hasta que tenga que decidir (kyaaa T.T). ¡Ya te eh agregado pero tengo la mala suerte de no encontra nunca por el msn xD¡y si te vi no te pude hablar por algunas cosas que me quedo volando, perdoname!. ¡Grax por otro de tus reviews, espero otro de los tuyos y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia!._**

**gatitarebulera:_ ¡Bienvenida a la historia¡Grax por tu reviews¡y lo de sasuke ya lo tengo en cuenta!. ¡Muchas gracias por tu reviews, espero que me mandes otros y muchas gracias por molestarte en leer mi historia! xD._**

**U-Itachi:_ ¡Holas!. ¡Lo que dices tiene mucha razon xD jejeje!. ¡Lo de Itachi y el Akatsuki van a aparecer pero tengo que buscarles un lugar en la historia, ya que, por lo que lei, todabia queda pendiente la venganza de sasuke, no?. Es que como ya explique a principio del fic, lo empeze sin saber mucho de Naruto...y pues..por ahora en el anime llego viendo hasta el 60...nnU y no llegue a la parte del akatsuki, si me podrias explicar con gusto tratare de meter a lo que tu dices en mi historia. ¡Perdon por la ignorancia de ese fantastico grupo!. (por lo que lei en winkipedia me parecen todo muy guay especialmente Sasori y Itachi, lastima que el primero murio T-T). ¡Gracias por dejarme otro review, espero otro y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia! ._**

**Dark Rinoa Chan_¡Bienvenida Rinoa! nn. ¡Vaya grax por lo de la historia! . ¿viste, kiba¡es re kawai cuando hizo eso¡yo me mori de la ternura xD, si, esa es mi Hinata nn¡que bueno que te haya gustado!. ¡Tomare en cuenta todo lo que me has dicho! (es lo mismo que pense yo, si me decido por alguna xD) y lo del ShikaTema pues..¡lo estoy pensando¡Ya que las dos rubias son un poco problematicas! (re Shikamaru) y por eso es dificil ponerla con una , no?. ¡Claro yo quiero matar a Sakura pero...¿no queda muy cruel, si, si yo tamb la odio y todo pero..es que yo soy asi xD , eh meditado de dejarla sola...¡pero no lo se por ahi la mate! (re satanica xD). ¡Gracias por dejarme este review tan lindo, espero que me dejes otro de estos y muchas gracias por fijarte en mi historia! nn._ **

**_Ya lo saben..sugerencias, criticas, parejas y demas..todo lo que se les ocurra a los reviews xD. _**

**_¡A mi lectores les insisto a seguir leyendo!. ¡Y a que me dejen reviews los que no me dejaron todavia xD!. ¡Desde ya muchas gracias por leer la seccion de la autora!. ¡Sayonara!._**

**_Amaya Erizawa._**


	5. La desesperación misma para todos

_**Capitulo5:** "La desesperación; misma para todos"_

La retirada involuntaria de Neji dejo a la morocha sola nuevamente en el bosque, pensando, aunque ya con su animo levantando y con sus lagrimas por fin secas, en como disculparse frente a sus amigos, ya que para ella era muy difícil aquel destino. Claro que no podría ir así no mas y decir "lo siento" como si nada hubiera pasado, no podía tomarse todo a la ligera, no ahora que había crecido.

Se había arrepentido tanto de haber hecho tal acto de sobreprotección y sobretodo con aquel traidor de Sasuke Uchiha que ahora pensaba en todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de su huida con Orochimaru. La guerra, las muertes, su sufrimiento; todo producto por culpa del morocho-amigo que se había hecho hace tan poco tiempo, pero, por una extraña razón, no podía odiarlo; simplemente su corazón no podía hacer lo que tanto su cabeza le pedía.

Las ganas de ir a aquella fiesta habían desaparecido, después de la larga y semi-callada charla que tuvo con su primo, no quiso saber más del Uchiha hasta que sus emociones estuviesen totalmente calmadas. Se levanto; ordeno su kimono y empezó su interminable caminata hacia la mansión Hyuuga, en donde seguramente después de su huida, dos almas conocidas para ella iban a estar muy enfadadas; pero lo único que quería era evitar era al Uchiha, evitar sus ojos, su habla, evitarlo lo mas posible que podía.

"_perdón…pero…esta fiesta me incomoda"_- pensó arrepentida al tiempo que sus pies, débilmente y como podían, comenzaba a avanzar uno delante del otro. Puesta al fin su caminata a su, propiamente dicho, "casa"-. Gomen…nasai…-sus ojos se volvieron a poner de debajo de su simple flequillo-…Sasuke-kun…-susurro con un toque de tristeza y, volviendo a levantar sus ojos hacia el frente, siguió con su camino.

Ella no entendía el porque de su huida aquella mañana, la cual represento el encuentro con el morocho que tanto deseaba ver.

Sin pensar y sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, sabia que ella estaba atraída por él. Desde el examen del Chunnin, desde que lo había visto en la academia; su corazón no paraba de latir tímidamente al verlo. Naruto había sido una simple sombra a los sentimientos hacia su compañero callado, solo una mínima admiración para evitar el dolor que era ver a otras chicas que no eran ella, al lado de su muy buscado Uchiha. Tal vez para darle celos falsos, para demostrarle que era toda una mujer cuando simplemente era una niña de 6 años, para decirle indirectamente que ella podía estar con otros que mas con él; el cual solo una vez en su vida se había encontrado desde pequeños.

**.Flash Back.**

_-"¿En donde se ha metido Itachi¡me lo había prometido!"_ –pensó con un toque reprochante un chiquillo con una remera negra y pantalones cortos blancos, las cuales eran apoyadas por una mochila color crema amarillenta. Su cabello danzante y puntiagudo color negro iba ondeándose con los pasos que daba, corriendo, hacia donde supuestamente estaría su hermano.

Los ojos del pequeños, negros como la brea, mostraban emoción y excitación por lo fuerte que se haría al encontrar su objetivo, aquel objetivo el cual lo haría mas fuerte, para proteger a las personas que el consideraba importantes. Las cuales que sabia que algún día tendría que proteger.

Los vagos pensamientos no dieron tiempo de reaccionar hacia una esquina que había doblado aquel chico y golpeado otro cuerpo un poco frágil, por lo que sintió el chico, de una chiquilla que también parecía buscar algo ya que, y cuando la agarro levemente de los hombros para que no cayera al suelo, también estaba corriendo hacia algo apuradamente.

L-Lo sien-siento. –contesto al chica al ver los hombros del pequeños en las suyas. Levanto sus ojos violetas para dar comienzo a un pequeño latido, no como el común, sino uno más fuerte, uno que daba el sentimiento de sentimiento en su subconsciente. Ella se había sonrojado tímidamente.

Descuida, no pasa nada. –sonrió Sasuke al ver sus ojos cuando esta los subió para verlo-. ¿Sabes¡Eres muy bonita!-tibutio sin ninguna vergüenza, ampliando con mas entusiasmo aquella sonrisa.

¿E-Eh? –soltó la peliazulada al escuchar el piropo del "chiquillo" que tenía enfrente suyo-. Mu-Muchas Gra-Gracias, sup-supongo…-trato de terminar, tontamente y sin querer, Hinata.

Un leve viento de primavera pasó por cerca de ellos, haciendo que sus cabellos se ondearan al ritmo de aquella corriente tan calida que pasaba por sus oídos como silbido de pájaro casi sin voz. Pequeños pétalos de cerezos que caían de árboles instalados ya hace mucho tiempo cerca de ellos, comenzaron a rodearlos y a tocar el piso terminando con su ciclo de madurar por completo los nuevos que salían en los árboles mencionados. El niño al decidir que su búsqueda se estaba tardando más de lo que él quiso aparto las manos de los débiles hombros de Hinata y dijo con un toque de dulzura en sus palabras.

Tengo que irme¡nos vemos! –sentencio juguetonamente avanzando un pie hacia la izquierda de ella y comenzando nuevamente su carrera hacia su objetivo, dejando atrás miles de pétalos de cerezo que caían sin cesar en el suelo.

Hinata se dio vuelta y miro como su "rescatador" corría emocionado siendo acompañados por una lluvia de pétalos de cerezos. Entrecerró sus ojos sonrientes y un poco avergonzados, su corazón no se había sentido tan feliz de encontrarlo.

**.Fin del Flash.**

Llevo levemente dos manos formadas en puños a su pecho, en donde y mientras caminaba, pensaba en aquel encuentro "indirecto" que había tenido con Sasuke desde la infancia: la cual no era tan fría, tenia a sus padres y, por ahora, a su hermano, muy tranquilos. Pero ella sabia que todo había cambiado: ahora la vida de él era muy fría y solitaria; tanto que se había ido con Orochimaru para vengarse de su único objetivo en la vida: acecinar a su hermano. Sus padres habían muerto, dejándolo mas solo de lo que estaba, y haciendo que el afectado emocionalmente por este acontecimiento se encerrasen mas en si y solo por la confianza de sus dos amigos de equipo se recuperara débilmente. Todo esto y mas se había enterado gracias a la charla que habían tenido a la mañana, a la atardecer pero no ahora al anochecer, puesto que la fiesta que ella tanto trataba de evitar, se estaba desarrollando en los adentros de Konoha.

Un movimiento de hojas pertenecientes a los árboles que allí permanecían quietos hizo que sus ojos se posaran en ellos; observándolos tiesos y firmes, resistentes hacia los vientos fríos; que por cierto ella estaba soportando. Como le hubiera gustado nacer como un árbol, resistente y fuerte hacia cualquier viento de confusión, de tristeza. Ya sabía que era un ninja, y un ninja no tenia que mostrar sus sentimientos hacia sus misiones. Y para ella esto era una misión para, que con sus objetivos, no tuviera mucha recompensa para ella y ni para los demás. Era solo para ella, una misión que podía cumplir o no. La misión: el trabar una amistad con el Uchiha, no…mejor dicho para los demás, para el traidor de Konoha…Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Hinata¿Qué haces aquí? – se escucho detrás de ella. Poco se había exaltado de la voz medio grave que sentía tras suyo, y ni bien se dio cuenta de quien era, dificultosamente se dio vuelta a verlo.

Shi-Shino-kun…-susurro delicadamente, pero perezosamente en su interior. Quería estar sola, y todavía no se había decidido a disculparse con sus compañeros; si es que los podía tratar de ese grado de confianza.

¿Por qué no vas con los demás¿acaso es que te aburre? – continuo el chico, la yukata que poseía era de un color negro de mangas, y en el pecho un poco de blanco para resaltarla. Sus anteojos parecía que se los había olvidado al ponerse aquella vestimenta, puesto que no los tenía y podía observarle sus verdaderos ojos, aquellos ojos gris-marrones que nunca pudo observar con claridad por tener como barrera aquellos anteojos negros que siempre poseía. Su boca también estaba destapada, ya no poseía aquel abrigo que le tapaba media cara, ahora podía disfrutar del verdadero rostro de Shino Aburame-. Kiba esta muy preocupado por que no vas…-continuo su compañero al ver que ella no respondía.

E-es qu-que…y-yo…-acoto ya nerviosa de solo la presencia de aquel chico delante de ella. Tensiono sus manos que todavía dormían sobre su pecho, iniciando y leve sonrojo que siempre poseía la timidez que tanto odiaba mostrar. Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, su falta de confianza y distancia hacia los demás estaba saliendo.

Shino solo se limito a observarla, él no estaba enojado con ella, claro que ni siquiera le importaba, o al menos eso era lo que quería pensar. Poco siempre le había importado estar con sus compañeros de equipo, porque siempre estaba metido en su "mundo" como para salir de aquel portal llamado "imaginación" para entrar a contratapa de su libro en la cabeza llamado "realidad" para poderse darse cuenta que en realidad se estaba preocupando mas por su amiga, demostrando mas afecto y sobreprotección por lo que, y pensaba él, su frágil Hinata. Y a partir de ahora, comenzaba a odiar mas a Kiba porque la había hecho apartarse, alejarse de ellos y los demás, dejarla sola para que sufriese, pero por suerte la había encontrado. Él no comenzaba a ser él, era como sentirse extraño a su nuevo sentimiento que todo aquel lapso de tiempo, había guardado en una de las páginas del libro de su cabeza.

Verla avergonzadamente allí parada provoco una ceja arqueada en el rostro del Aburame¿Qué acaba de pensar, o mejor dicho¿Qué le había hecho pensar al verla? Pensó aquellas preguntas buscando una respuesta nula a las mencionadas, en la trayectoria de su búsqueda de respuesta Hinata también tenia un asunto más pendiente y mas apurado, responder.

L-Lo sien-siento Shin-Shino-kun. –dijo, decidida a no confesar su verdadero sentimiento. Estaba dispuesta a volver a la fiesta de así lo quisiese su amigo.

El hombre volvió a arquear su otra ceja, dando la expresión de sorprendido en su rostro. ¿Ella…se había disculpado¿aun sabiendo que a él no le importaba lo había hecho? Bueno, siempre había pensado que las personas como ella se disculpaba por todo, pero sabía también que la gente como ella no se preocupaba por gente que siempre vivía en su cabeza un libro llamado "imaginación" que nunca lo cerraba para estar en su contratapa y ver el mundo como realmente era. Aunque ya varias veces se había disculpado, no lo había escuchado como aquella vez. No con aquel tono tan arrepentido y tan dulce que hizo que un extraño cosquilleo le hiciese efecto en su garganta la cual para evitar toser, trago, haciendo que subiese y bajase aquella "semilla" que poseían todos los hombres y nada mas ellos podían utilizarla, ya que las mujeres no la poseían.

Guardo un poco de silencio pensando en lo que podría responder, así y sin vacilar, rápidamente lo hizo.

Esta bien, volvamos con los demás¿te parece bien? –acoto tratando de no hacer uso mas de su subconsciente que ya varias veces lo había hecho reflexionar mil veces sus acciones, movimientos y dichos que decía frente a los demás.

S-Si cla-claro…-acepto Hinata. Decepcionada ya de su cortesía porque verdaderamente no quería volver, ya que tendría que volver con todos. Aguantar esa vergüenza era mucho para ella. Y también a cierto hombre, le daba pena enfrentarlo.

Su caminata fue silenciosa y que solo se escuchaban sus pasos que con sus "sandalias" hacían crujir las ramas y el pasto que pisaban a su andar. Shino no hablaba ya de por si que no lo hacia y Hinata no daba señal de vida por su miedo a hablar, su estúpida timidez como pensaba ella.

* * *

¡Sasuke Uchiha! – anuncio un chico que ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse una yukata, un chico cuyos ojos eran como los de Hinata y su vestimenta consistía en un traje blanco mas bien parecidos a los de su clan, representando al Bouke de los Hyuuga. Avanzo con fuertes pies hacia el que nombraba y lo agarro violentamente de la yukata-. ¡Eh esperado ya mucho tiempo y no veo a Hinata-sama¿no tendrás algo que ver, verdad¡Hace ya varias horas que había hablado con ella y no la veo por aquí¿acaso le has hecho algo¡responde!- grito, tomando por sorpresa al Uchiha que tenia como objetivo encontrar a la que nombraba. 

¿Qué no encuentras a Hinata!- pregunto exaltado un rubio que sobresalto al lado del que gritaban, en verdad se estaba convirtiendo en alguien mas maduro.

¿Hinata…no esta? – pregunto un confundido Sasuke, observando a los ojos del Hyuuga que demostraban disgusto contra él, lo que ya varias veces había sufrido por las demás personas.

A lo lejos, donde estaba el ser desconocido, unos ojos agua-marina se abrieron sorprendidamente al acto de violencia que se estaba ocasionando allí abajo, y todo por una chica a la cual desconocía.

Sabaku No Gaara se sentó mejor para ver si podía escuchar con mas claridad aquella riña que ocurría entre los dos hombres que les había llamado la atención desde el examen del Chunnin.

¡Neji, cálmate! –le detuvo una chica con el pelo suelto marrón y ojos igualitarios a su cabello, que poseía un kimono rosado con detalles azulados en su cinta y al terminar con el diseño del mismo. Poso una mano y sujeto levemente una manga del traje blanco del chico, tratando de calmarlo-. ¡Tal vez se fue, quien sabe donde, y esta bien!- acoto lo que parecía mas razonable con cara asustada al ver la reacción de su amiga.

¿Qué te has pensado¡yo no lo eh hecho nada, además¿Por qué piensas que fui yo y no alguien mas?.- defendió el moreno, apartándose con la misma violencia que uso Neji para agarrarlo.

¡Ella me hablo sobre ti, y no muy animada que digamos!- soltó, y sin que él quisiera, hacia la multitud que se estaba haciendo entre ellos.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, y pensó¿acaso no le agradaba estar con él, acaso… ¿también lo odiaba? Sus ojos miraron hacia otro lado¿Por qué se estaba preocupando por ello¿Por qué por ella, jamás se había fijado en una mujer, y ni menos de una que ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra hasta hoy. Si su corazón estaba rodeado por la venganza, el odio, y la aberración hacia todo aquel que se interfiriera en su camino de destrucción¿Por qué reaccionaba apaciblemente cuando hablaba con Hinata? Sus sentimientos volvían, y eso le dificultaba la misión que verdaderamente había venido a hacer. Todo por culpa de aquella morocha.

¡Yo no lo he hecho nada¡No se donde podrá haber ido, pero estoy limpio de cualquier acusación! – discutió como pre-adulto que era. No se iba a dejar confundir por uno entupidos sentimientos que pasaban por su cabeza en aquel momento.

Neji devolvió aquella mirada al Uchiha; la cual estaba recargada y bañada en rencor por lo que había hecho. Dificultaba su misión de proteger a su prima, y eso era molesto para él. Nunca había tenido ningún problema con el portador del Sharigan, pero ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo a pasar para cumplir su objetivo de proteger sin costo a su prima del Souske. Una amenaza para su orgullo de Hyuuga.

Maldición¡si llego a pasarle algo, lo pagaras! –amenazo el chico ya cansado de estar siendo mirado por ojos confundidos y molestos hacia aquella situación no adecuada en una fiesta. Se dio media vuelta y se fue, seguido de su amiga Ten-Ten.

¡Vaya¡Si que se enfado! – acoto cuando todo volvió a la normalidad después de unos minutos, un rubio medio molesto-. ¿Quién se cree que es¡ Preocupándose por Hinata que seguro esta por esta feria¡Es un idiota acusa sin saber!

Bueno, Naruto…alguna razón tendría que haber para que lo acusara de esa manera¿acaso has hecho algo para que Hinata-san no este, Sasuke-kun?- explico y pregunto la peligrosa que ya poco tiempo había presenciado la pelea.

¡No hice nada, es mas, yo estaba buscándola – desmintió hacia sus amigos, no podía mentirse, en verdad se estaba preocupando, y eso es lo que le daba mala espina hacia su ser superior, Orochimaru, que le había dicho que si se preocupaba por alguien, ya la misión iba a terminar siendo un infierno para él. Apretó sus dientes molesto consigo mismo, ya estaba abriéndose mas de lo que tenia que hacerlo. Se había arrepentido tanto de volver y ver a la Hyuuga, en es momento, deseo no haberla conocido, no empezar a hablar de cosas que los dos comprendían, que trataban de olvidar, que pensaban en evitarlo juntos, como buenos amigos. Los ojos del pensativo se cerraron, dando preocupación a los demás que poseía al lado suyo.

"_Vaya, ahora esta mas interesante"_ –pensó sonriente Gaara inclinándose un poco mas hacia el escenario que se le presentaba enfrente- _"pero aun así…no se a quien buscan"_.- continuo desepcionante el chico pelirrojo con una mueca de malhumor.

¿Y si la buscamos! –opino una rubia de ojos celeste, mirando a los que allí se reunían.

¡Ino¿Cómo quieres que la busquemos¿acaso no es la fiesta de Sasuke, tendríamos que preocuparnos después…-susurro molestoso Shikamaru, con brazos cruzados.

Pero, Shikamaru¿y si en verdad Hinata-san esta perdida? –soltó Sakura, con un deje de preocupación por su compañera- Tal vez, se perdió…no lo se, tal vez…o esta en su casa ya…

¿Ves, todas son coartadas validas, así que no tendríamos que preocuparnos. Por ahí se aburrió y se fue, así de fácil- dijo sin más Shikamaru.

¡Eso no¡Hinata jamás haría eso¡Ella es muy buena, y no es tan mala como para irse así no más¡Vamos a buscarla! –se decidió Naruto, con ojos penetrantes hacia los negros de Shikamaru quienes desaparecieron detrás de unos parpados cerrarse y escucharse un suspiro molesto.

Esto es muy problemático, taku…-susurro sin mas, y siguiendo hacia el grupo que comenzó a caminar.

Aunque seria mejor separarse, digo, para facilitar la búsqueda de Hinata.- opino Chouji, quien no soltaba un pedazo de pata de pollo que poseía en su mano, disfrutando de su comida.

¡Claro¡Así será más rápido¡Y podremos encontrarla con mas rapidez¡Bien pensado gordito! – felicito Ino, sonriente.

¿Cómo me has dicho!- continuo, con una vena de disgusto ya en su frente, un Chouji molesto.

¡Muy bien¡Entonces dividiré los grupos¡Sakura e Ino vayan por los lugares de la feria sur¡Sasuke y Naruto por los del este! Y yo y Chouji iremos por el oeste.- sentencio Shikamaru, para parar la furia de su mejor amigo.

Pero… ¿y la norte?-dijo Sakura, al ver que nadie iba por ese lugar.

¡Lo haremos nosotros, a decir verdad esta fiesta esta un poco aburrida…-se escucho de un peligris que se poso al lado del rubio y el morocho que estaba callados.

¿Kakashi-sensei!.-gritaron Naruto y Sakura al verlo cerca de ellos.

También iré yo, Hinata es mi alumna, por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad.- sugirió Kurenai, apareciendo al lado de Shikamaru y Chouji.

¡Genial¡Entonces comencemos! – dijo Naruto, gritando felizmente a lo que seria una especie de escondida, en donde todos tendrían que ir a buscar donde se había escondido Hinata. Total, y en su mente, no había preocupación, Konoha estaba en perfectas condiciones de seguridad.

Sasuke sonrío en su interioridad por lo buenas personas que eran sus amigos, aun no podía creer porque tenia que hacer aquella misión. Orochimaru estaba comenzando a tener razón, pero…su subconsciente no reaccionaba en ese momento de compasión por cada uno de sus compañeros. Él quería encontrar a su amiga.

El mismo sentimiento comenzaba a nacer entre el grupo allí reunido que comenzó a dividirse en las zonas donde Shikamaru había sugerido pero también despertó la curiosidad del colado en aquella fiesta, del pelirrojo Kazekage que estaba en aquel techo, como espectador de aquella salida inesperada solo para encontrar a una amiga perdida. Se levanto lentamente de donde estaba, y, sonriendo interesado, desapareció entre la arena que lo rodeaba.

"_Será…interesante…encontrarla"_.-penso antes de hacer acto de su chakra para desaparecer completamente de aquel tejado.

* * *

**Aclaración:**

_-"Abc"- Pensamientos._

**¡Porfin eh subido el cap 5¡diganme si quieren que los haga mas largos o los dejo asi, porque no se...creo que son muy cortos los caps¡diganme y con gusto los alargare un poco mas!. Ya eh aclarado que todavia no me han devuleto el disco viejo, pero bueno...hize el esfuerzo de seguir aparte porque veo que les gusta mucho y bueno, todo sea por ustedes mis lectores -.**

**Contesto reviews n.n:**

**Adriana Uchiha: ¡Buenas¡Que suerte que te ha gustado la historia n.n me alegra mucho encerio, me das muchos animos!. ¡Pues claro que Hinatita es muuy kawai, es la mejor de todas las chicas de Naruto (segun mi opinion xD) y porsupuesto que queda bien con todos n-n (menos con Naruto xD, a él lo prefiero con Ino). ¡Gracias por decirme que escribo muy bien, me esmero mucho en mejor cada dia mas!. ¡Esas parejas estan proximas a hacerse y a desarrollarse, asi que no te preocupes, tu sigue leyendo para informarte!. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme, dejarme un reviews y molestarte tanto n.n, espero otro de tus review si no es mucha molesta, y hasta luego!.**

**Hina-Nat: ¡Kya¡Ohaio! Hina-Nat-neechan¿como andas?. Neji tuvo muuy kawai es el cap anterior, te comprendo, jejeje¡que gusto que te haya gustado Sasuke! jejeje (no te obligue verdad, lo quieres como es ahora¡que suerte! n.n). ¡Gaara-sama es muy muy cute mires por donde lo mires, yo solo lo mejoro para que quede mas cute!. Te prometo que sera interesante todo lo que pasara entre esos dos chicos y Hinatita, asi que despreocupate, dejamelo todo a mi¡que vendra lo mejor de lo mejor cuando pase eso nn!. ¡Aqui tienes otro cap para leer my friend, que lo disfrutes!. Gracias por darme otro de tus review tan lindos¡y gracias por seguir apoyandome y leyendo!. Espero, y si no es una molestia, que sigas leyendo y que dejes otro de tus hermosos reviews xD. ¡Hasta luego Neechan!.**

**Lizirien: ¡Ohaio!. Que suerte que te ha gustado el cap, no importa que no engas nada de inspiracion lo que importa es que por lo menos me has dejado un review con tu opinion del cap, es lo que importa (aunque te digo que me gusta leer largo porque asi me dan mas ganas de ver el perfil del autor! juas soy una extorcionista, perdon!). ¡El ShikaIno esta pensado, pero creo que dejare ShikaTema segun como vaya avanzando la historia, espero que esto no te desepcione. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y por dejarme este review, espero, y si no te moelsta, otroa de los tuyos y muchas gracias por todo!. ¡Hasta luego!.**

**Medea of Scripio¡Hola sanguito!. xD que suerte que te ha gustado el cap!. De nada por Naruto, xD ¿es como tu en eso, jejeje, igual a mi me agrada mucho asi que ni pensaba dejarlo solito!. ¡Ya me toy leyendo tu fic y es muy interesante, espero que lo continues, te mando muchos muchos animos para seguirlo!. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, dejarme un review y opinar!. Espero, y si no te molesta (cansa poner todo siempre lo mismo x.x, xD) que me dejes otro!. ¡Hasta luego, Sanguito-chan!.**

**U-Itachi¡Hola amigo!. Vaaya, muchas gracias por la info del akatsuki, ya toy por la parte de Itachi asi que pronto lo pondre¡descuida!. ¡Aqui tienes la continuacion de mi historia, espero que te agrade igual que las otras!. ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando!. Espero, y si no es molestia, que me dejes otro review n-n¡Hasta luego U-Itachi-san!..**

**gatitarebulera: ¡Buenas¡que suerte que te ha gustado el cap 4, aqui tienes el 5 haber que te parece!. ¡El fic aun no esta decidido que va a hacer! (aunque yo ya decidi, pero los mantendre en secreto hasta que la historia se vaya desarrollando, jejeje, perdon si les molesta!. ¡Gracias por tu comentarios, espero y si no es una molestia, que me dejes otro de los tuyos!. ¡Hasta luego!.**

**Ukio-onii-chan: ¡Bienvenida Ukio-chan!. ¿Sensei! n/n gracias por tal grado, no creo que me lo meresca...n/n jejeje. Concuerdo contigo en lo que dices del SasuHina, pero todavia no revelare cual sera la verdadera parejita de Hinata-chan, te dejare en suspenso mi amiga lo siento xD!. No voy a maltratar a Sakura, ya eh prendido a soportarla, (perdon si te molesta mi forma de ecribir sobre ella), y pues...si te gusta el SasuSaku tienes razon es asunto de gusto asi que no te molestare en nada sobre eso. ¡Va a ver muchisimo romance entre las parejitas te lo prometo!. ¡Que suerte que te haya gustado mi idea de las olimpiadas n-n!. ¡Aca tenes otro cap, sigue comentandome si no es problema please, y muchas gracias por leer mi historia y fijarte en ella!. ¡Hasta luego!.**

**A todos mis lectores, y como siempre les digo, que porfavor me dejen reviews (si pueden lergos n.n, si es una molestia mejor pongan los que les parece bien, no me enojo y no importa xD). Y todavia los que no me dejaron uno, les invito a dejarme, n-n porfas!. Bueno, pronto estara el cap 6...ya me daran mis historia devuelta y seguire las otroas con gusto!. ¡Espero que sigan leyendo mis historia, en especial esta, y muchas gracias de por si de leer esta seccion!.**

**Sayounara.**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


	6. Prueba para ver si la confianza es ciert

_**Capitulo6: **"Prueba para ver si la confianza es cierta"_

Creo que ya llegamos…-anuncio entre el silencioso andar de los dos chicos allí reunidos, la voz del hombre.

E-eto…s-si. –acoto una peliazul un poco desanimada por no poder tener tema de hablar o, por lo que ella temía de platicar.

Pocos metros los separaban de una feria que se estaba desarrollando con su anfitrión en busca de un invitado y los organizadores con el mismo objetivo.

La mira de la Hyuuga se volcó hacia un lugar desviado de aquel momento en que llegarían y tendría que soportar la miradas de preocupación, odio y desprecio que sucumbiría por culpa de su indecisión sentimental, pero, ella no podía evitarse sentirse mal por dejarse llevar. Por aguantarse tantas cosas solo por tener vergüenza de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, comenzó a odiarse aun más. Sus ojos se ocultaron bajo su flequillo, Shino no pudo evitar verla a tal acción y con un poco de inquietud por la pregunta, dijo:

¿Te ocurre algo? Estas muy nerviosa.- Hinata se exalto a la pregunta, lo había hecho otra vez, dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto en una situación que a ella no le resultaba nada fácil manejar.

E-Eto, n-no…n-no m-me pa-pasa na-nada Shi-Shino-kun…-los dedos de la mujer comenzaron a juntarse, él tenia razón, se estaba poniendo nerviosa.- E-Es q-que…

¿Mmmh?- los labios de Hinata estaban a punto de decir que sentía pero una kunai rozando su mejilla dio cuenta del impedimento de tal acción y fue sujeta por la mano de Shino ni bien rozo la mejilla de la chica, sangrando levemente-. ¿Qué…significa esto?- mirando con seriedad la kunai y tratando de adivinar por donde había salido.

Je…parece que todavía no ha pasado nada interesante por estos lados...-se escucho de una voz nueva, ronca y distante, Hinata se exalto y vio que fue protegida enseguida por el cuerpo de su amigo, protegiéndola de cualquier acto de salvajismo contra ella.

Sal de donde estés…eso se llama cobardía.- dijo con frialdad el chico de insectos mientras se le podía observar su pose de batalla hacia aquel enemigo invisible.

Ja, que lindo, un chico protegiendo a su novia, esto es digno de ver… ¿acaso, que harás si te la quito por unos momentos?- Hinata se sonrojo levemente al escuchar "novia". Jamás se había sentido de tal grado con un chico, y menos con su compañero tan resguardado y callado.

Shino entrecerró sus ojos enfadado¿acaso no era que Konoha pasaba por un estado de paz sin guerra? Él tenía presente que pronto habría más guerras y intrusos en la aldea, pero no había pensado que fuese tan rápido.

Pronto el enemigo salio de su escondite: donde había sido cerca de uno de los árboles en donde se asomaba por el sendero donde caminaba el par de amigos silenciosos. El hombre allí parado poseía una remera color crema y un recorte que le daba a lugar alrededor de su cintura a un conjunto de una extrañas cintas que se entrelazaban alrededor de la parte inferior del estomago y se abría como un par de alas hacia atrás, dando lugar también para ver un par de pantalones color verdosos que eran sostenidos por los flecos que salían de aquella remera. Los dos lo reconocieron, esa vestimenta pertenecían a un espía de Orochimaru. Sus ojos color gris demostraban la maldad que poseía para lanzar en sus ataques, y su cabello color naranja se bailaba graciosamente con la leve brisa que pasaba por allí.

Una sonrisa se poso en los labios de aquel hombre, dándola comienzo a una carcajada de origen maligno a lo que quería hacer al dúo encontrado.

¡Que mierda de paz!, esto es muy aburrido…-dijo entre carcajadas, y luego poso sus dedos levemente sobre su frente aguantándose su risa de manera vulgar. Al parecer era mas o menos de su edad, por lo que habían podido deducir de su forma de hablar y físico.

¿Por qué has venido aquí?- pregunto con la tranquilidad de siempre el Aburame, sin dejar de proteger a su amiga.

¿Por qué te crees, imbecil?, vengo por Sasuke-sama. ¡Orochi-sama quiere verlo!- sus manos se elevaron al cielo oscuro al decir esto y luego otra sonrisa maléfica se dibujo en sus labios pintados de color negro.- Pero…no solo ha venido a buscarlo a él, por supuesto…-susurro, tratando de continuar pero una voz lo saco de su discurso terrorífico.

¡E-eso no es po-posible¡Uchiha-san esta aquí con nosotros! – salto la pequeña Hyuuga, sin tartamudear y con un valor que todavía no lograba encontrar en su interior pero que, por alguna razón, salio a su ayuda-. ¡Él no va a irse a ningún lado, y menos a su lado!

Los ojos grises del chico se posaron en los cristalinos de Hinata. Su mirada se planto seria y distante¿Quién era esa chica? Sonrió devuelta.

¡Vaya!!que agallas, señorita!- comenzando a reír nuevamente con un tono grave pero agradable de escuchar.- Me parece que a Sasuke-sama le esta yendo perfectamente.

¿De que hablas?- replico el callado, hasta el momento, Shino.

Je¿te piensas que soy tan imbecil como para decírtelo?- una expresión de asco se formulo en su cara.- Koshirrou…-susurro para luego mirar nuevamente a la Hyuuga, relamiéndose.- Creo que a Orochi-sama le gustara tenerte en su poder, parece exquisita.

¿Na-Nani?- se exalto la pelinegro, juntando sus manos nerviosamente contra su pecho. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que sintió una lengua que pasaba por su cuello dándole una sensación extraña en su cuerpo.

No me sorprende que mi mirada no me falle…Orochi-sama le encantara tenerte y poseerte…-susurro el ninja del sonido. Había tomado el segundo de distracción que tuvo el Aburame para acercarse más a la chica que le había llamado la atención. Alzo una mano y acaricio su pelo, Hinata no podía hacer nada, estaba muy asustada.

Enseguida el Aburame se dio cuenta y lanzo una kunai en dirección de la frente de su adversario, no dando mucho resultado en el impacto.

Hum, ya me encargare de…¡¡¡aaaahhh!!!- el sonido del grito había sido causado por unas manos de arena que se habían sujetado a sus pies y manos, comenzándolo a envolver en una capa de arena tiesa y dura que se rodeaba fuertemente por todo su cuerpo.- ¡¿Q-Que demonios?!

Deberías comportarte y no molestar…-se escucho una voz cerca de él, dando lugar a un chico de pelos rojos y ojos aguamarina, cuya vestimenta era una remera rejilla con encima su típico conjunto bordo y la manta que rodeaba su cuerpo para que sujetase aquella coraza que poseía tras suyo donde salía la arena que sujetaba al enemigo.- Sabaku…

¡Ie!.- grito una nueva voz que hizo que la mano levantada de un pelirrojo parase su acción de apretarla para dar fin a una vida mas. Los ojos frívolos y distantes del Kazekage se posaron sobre los propietarios del grito, unos como la misma luna blanca pero violetas como una flor.

¿Hinata?- ahora era la voz de Shino quien había aparecido, él no salía de su asombro al ver al Kazekage allí. Aparte de se estaba preguntando porque los había ayudado y porque su compañera había gritado de esa manera.

Je, muy tarde…-el shinobi del sonido había aprovechado aquella situación tensa para salirse ileso de la trampa y apartarse lo mas posible de aquellos dos ninjas hombres que le habían traído problemas pero de una ninja mujer deseoso de conocer.- Parece que no podré estar tranquilo hoy, pero…jejeje pronto llegara el día que Sasuke-sama se vengue de mi parte a con todos ustedes.- y sin mas y sin perder tiempo después de decir esto, desapareció en una oleada de viento.

La arena comenzó a esparcirse lentamente y haciendo que la arena volviese hacia la tinaja de la espalda de ciertos ojos aguamarinas los cuales miraba seriamente hacia los casi transparentes de una jovencita que había detenido su ataque solo con su voz. Se inclino un poco hacia delante y dio una mueca de disgusto hacia la señal de defensa que mostraba el chico morocho enfrente de la chica que quería mirar.

Con que…eras tu Hinata…- susurro con voz ronca y distante. Tal vez había buscado lo que estaba buscando.- Has cambiado mucho desde el examen del Chunnin…-dijo al comenzar a lanzar poca de su arena con chakra alrededor de él, aun en estado de alerta por si aquel soldado volvía.- ¿Por qué me has detenido?...¿quien te dio la orden?.- por unos momento desapareció dejando aquella pregunta, y un hilo, que al poco tiempo se transformo en varios, de arena comenzaron a rodear en círculos un cuerpo que apareció junto a ellos. El pelirrojo había bajado del árbol.

Shino se puso mas en su pose de batalla, por más que era el Kazekage de una aldea, aun le tenía desconfianza.

Las miradas del que protegía y el que acosaba se cruzaron, uno dándole odio y el otro desconfianza y desprecio por su intromisión. Pero enseguida de aquel flash de miradas hubo otra, los ojos aguamarina se posaron en los de la chica nuevamente. Quería una respuesta.

Go-Gomen, Kazekage-sama…-contesto con pena la chica, evitando la mirada penetrante de aquel sujeto el cual desconocía por completo, pero ya de por si le tenia respeto.

La boca del pelirrojo se abrió un poco para empezar a replicar, pero el grito de cierto rubio lo desconcertó por completo mirando al grito que le daba en forma ruidosa en sus oídos.

¡¡Hinata!!- unos pasos se escucharon y pronto se vio la figura de un rubio junto con otro morocho enfrente de ellos. Los dos chicos llegados fueron observados por los otros tres, y una mirada de sorpresa se dibujo en los chicos y en Hinata.

¿Gaara? –dijo Naruto al verlo. Los brazos del pelirrojo a su pregunta, solo se limitaron a ser cruzados. Sus ojos se cerraron, tratando de evitar cualquier pregunta que lo comprometiera a soltar su verdadero estar en ese momento.

¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto con tono frío el Uchiha, observando a Shino y Hinata, el primero en pose de defensa y la otra con una expresión un poco asustadiza en su rostro.- ¿Acaso vas a matarlos?- su cara se fracciono y se inclino un poco.- ¡Tendrás que enfrentarme si es tu propósito!.

Eso debería hacer contigo¿volverás a traicionarlos, verdad?- replico el portador de los poderes de la arena. Varios ojos fueron fraccionados y otros abiertos en señal de sorpresa.- No puedes mentirme, escuche aquel marginado de Orochimaru lo dijo. Tu lo harás de nuevo.

El Uchiha se quedo en estado de shock¿acaso ya habían descubierto su plan?, pero ¿Cómo lo habían hecho? Aquel ninja del sonido, y como pensaba él, de seguro había sido Yami, pero… ¿habría traicionado a Orochimaru para hacerles saber su plan?, no, tal vez…solo les había dicho algo para que se asustasen.

Suspiro y sus ojos negros casi sin ganas de mostrar emoción se posaron en los aguamarinas, una mirada pesada y de odio se sintió. Los hombres allí reunidos, exceptuando el rubio, disputaban quien podrid llegar a hacer algo frente a tal confusión.

¿Eso…es verdad, Uchiha-san?- Sasuke vio enseguida quien lo había preguntado, y en efecto, era Hinata.- ¿Tu volverás…a hacerlo¡¿Vas a traicionarnos otra vez¡¿volverás a la oscuridad maligna que te abrazo cuando estabas mal¡¿Cuándo en vez de apoyarte en tus amigos decidiste llegar al camino del mal para conseguir un objetivo de pena y desgracia social?!.- las palabras de Hinata iban aumentando cada vez mas con su tono de voz, de verdad le había dolido lo que había dicho el KazeKage con respecto a su amigo, y no podía evitar gritar de esa forma cuando algo le incomodaba con respecto al moreno del Sharigan. Aquella reacción fue tomada por miradas sorprendidas, menos de un pelirrojo que miraba serio la escena, en especial a la jovencita que lo hacia.

No…-solo se limito a decir, dejando a sus flecos del pelo cubrir con una leve oscuridad sus ojos.- Yo…no voy a traicionarlos, ya me di cuenta que…al lado de Orochimaru podré conseguir poder…pero no felicidad, y mi venganza hacia Itachi…creo que no dará resultado por mas que entrene…toda mi vida…-se rindió, fingidamente el Uchiha al ver que conseguía engañar a los demás.

¡¿Y te crees que con eso te creeremos¡¿Cómo podremos confiar en ti?!- se escucho gritar a un rubio, con ojos furiosos. Desde su huida, su pelea y demás sabía que su compañero era capaz de todo.

Porque…yo regrese…-susurro simplemente a la respuesta del rubio. Levanto su vista y observo a los allí reunidos: Gaara con ojos cerrados, Shino mirando a Hinata y esta con dos manos sobre su pecho levemente apretadas, y su mejor amigo mirándolo con aquel sentimiento que aprendió a no despedir; odio.- Además, conocen a Orochimaru, él hubiera hecho alguna que otra guerra aquí..no es muy pacifista que digamos.

Pero... ¿nos ayudarías a derrotarlo?- metió Naruto, ya dándole menos importancia a su tono de voz.- Orochimaru puede cambiar de tácticas, Sasuke.

Esta mintiendo, conociendo a Orochimaru, ya te hubiera matado, Sasuke Uchiha.- sentencio seriamente un Kazekage no muy convencido por la confesión del moreno.- No creo que te hayas salido de allí, así sin mas.

Sasuke lo observo, odiándolo con todo su ser. Le estaba modificando su ideología para engañarlos, y no más eh de agregarse que esto no estaba ayudándolo mucho.

Por otra parte, una muy confundida Hyuuga trataba de acotar lo que acababa de oír¿acaso lo haría de verdad? Ella volvería a estar lejos de él, y volverían a odiarlo, o por lo menos tendría o trataría de hacerlo.

Shino buscaba la forma de parecer tranquilo, aunque fuese un poco ya que si el moreno se confesaba de seguro se armaría flor de pleito y tendría que saber reaccionar a esto con forma decidida y teniendo ganas de, y si había que hacerlo, matar a su compañero.

Sasuke sonrió de una forma extraña lo que dio comienzo a tres miradas curiosas de su reacción, empezando a buscar la prueba de su confianza.

* * *

**¡Konichiwa!. ¡¿Has esperado mucho, verdad'!. Gomen nasai XD. Buenu, es que Miss Inspiración no me queria ayudar en nada ¬¬U, pero buenu, al final y al cabo tengo el cap 6, nu? xD asi que buenu...¿alguna cosa entendieron o no?, jajaja :P solo me dicen y yap (claro, en los reviews xD). Eto..¿algo mas?, creo que nu xD.**

**Contesto a los reviews n-n:**

**DREIGNUS:¡Alba-sempai¡Siempre contando contigo en mis historias!. ¡Jajaja que suerte que te han gustado los chicos (son los mas cutes! xD) y eto..las escenistas de celos pronto se presentaran, pero tenia que poner ya el problema central!, jajaja aqui tiene el otro cap, perdon por la tardanza. ¡Muchisimas gracias por el mensajito ojala me puedas poner otro, y gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Hina-Nat¡Konichiwa, Hina-Nat-neechan! que mala suerte que no es el que mas te gusto, jeje :P youkata esta todo bn igual. ¿Viste a Gaara? kyaaa!! lo hize muy cute¡me ha fascinado su actitud xD! y sigue conservando su estado de chiquillo serio y frio, es lo que mas me gusta de él¿Encerio que se parece a tu historia?, kyaa!! que no me copio¡ami me salio asi jajaja! xD ¡no te asustes, sunimasen!. ¡Jajaja aqui tienes otro cap, espero que te guste!. ¡Muchisimas gracias por el mensajito ojala me puedas poner otro y gracias por seguir leyendo!.**

**Lizirien: ¡¡¡Lizirien-chan¡Ohaio Kodaimazu!. Hum, gomen si te hize olvidar todo...pero es que ya sabes, ademas de mi vagancia, me tardo en escribir los caps :P y por eso preguntaba si loes querian mas largo, pero sinceramente, lo dejare como los sigo publicando x.x sino ustedes se olvidaran (como te paso) y buenu, sera peor aun¿nu? xD asi que mejor los dejo de 5 o 4 paginas cada uno :P (claro, que me avarcan en el word). EEh, claro no me molesta la coreccion mil veces me lo dijeron y como boba no lo correji xD jajaja que despistada!. A anu...xD jajaja pos...SasuHina¡kya los has descubierto ò.ó! peru...la verdad es que no se, por ahi lo cambie de golpe (soy muy cambiante, me encanta ese defecto mio xD) y no se...por ahi despues te sorprendas, peru tienes GaaHinaSasu otro para ponerte en intriga por ahora, (jajaja no se cuando lo siga, tengo que pensar bien bien xD), y tons...nada :P ¿pero SasuHina no es lindo?, va yo delirando no me hagas caso xD (ni se que escribo, gomen si te confundo. Ah y otra vez perdoname por hacerte esperar, espero que te guste este cap n-n. ¡Muchisimas gracias por el mensajito ojala me puedas poner otro y gracias por seguir leyendo!.**

**Mede of Scripio¡Buenas Sango-chan! n-n ¡que suerte que te ha gustado el cap! jajaja sip todos con Hinatita-chan ( D yeah!!!). ¡Gracias por decir que tengo muchia imaginacion (a veces es un poco molesto, porque te piensas muchas cosas anormales y terminas como una loca xD jajaja, no se si me comprendes :p). ¡Jajaja! si Sasuke-kun se esta confuendiendo, pero de que desista la mision, mmh nu se, tu deduciras como hasta ahora amiga!. ¡Perdon si te hize mal al esperar tanto el cap 6, peru es lo que puedo hacer hasta que se me terminan las clases xD!. Jeje espero que este te guste tanto como los otros n-n. ¡Muchisismas gracias por el mensajito ojala me puedas poner otro y gracias por seguir leyendo!.**

**DREIGNUS: ¡Vaya otro de tus mensajitos xD jajaja!. Vaya, o.O Alba-sempai! vaya xD te ha gustado muchio se parece¡y buenu ya te encontre xD jajaja muy buenas tus historias n-n te felicito!!.**

**gatitarebulera: ¡Hola!. Jajaja que suerte que te ha gustado muchio, y que suerte que no te moleste n-n me alegra!. ¡Muchisimas gracias por el mensajito ojala que m puedas poner otro y gracias por seguir leyendo!.**

**Ukio-onii-chan: ¡Hola¡¿como estas?!, espero que bien.Que suerte que te parecio kawai el cap, me esforze en hacerlo ( y que se nota xD). Eto..esa pregunta si te la puedo responder (no suy mala, me gusta dejar a la gente en suspenso xD aunque veces no pueda) eto...- si! terminaran como pareja (lo siento, fanaticos de ShikaIno) peru...falta para eso :P, yo y mis problemas amorosos entre pareja xD yo soy la que se enreda:P asi el titulo jajaja!. ¡Para nada me parecio nula la opinion que me has dicho sobre los caps (todas son validas para mi, por estupidas que sean, y OJO, no digo que esta sea estupida xD) y pos...esta bien xD te digo lo mismo que le dije a Lizirien :P jejeje. ¡Cada uno tiene sus gustos, eso eh dicho yo! (aunque cuando me pongo olerica, no me importa nada de eso, lo confienzo xD) y pos...:P esta bien si mejor estamos deacuerdo en muchas cosas¡es mejor las buenas que las malas¿no lo crees asi, neh?. Mi comprension? jajaja n-n ¡soy demaciado buena no mas xD!, nu me gusta haber nadie con mal acuerdo jejeje. ¡Para nada que me quitas el tiempo (es mas, me ascina que me dejes reviews asi de largo porque me entretengo muchio!) asi que si te da las manos para escribirme otro asi, lo esperare con ancias xD!. ¡Muchas gracias por este mensajito ojala me dejes otro y gracias por seguir leyendo!.**

**¡No me voy sin antes decirles a los que no me dejaron por ahora reviews, que tienen tiempo de sobra y no tienen ganas de dejarme que se hagan un espacio en su tiempo ocupado y me dejen please xD!. ¡Les agradesco a toda la gente que me deja reviews y me sigue cada paso, tambien a la que me lee y apoya en todo n-n¡Sin ustedes estaria perdida, Im lost! xD xD jajaja...no se si se escriba asi, no me maten xD. Buenu, hasta el prox cap. ¡Nos vemos!.**

**Sayounara.**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


	7. Momento Inseguro

_**Capitulo7:** "Momento Inseguro. Los preparativos para la competencia comienzan"_

**N/A:**_ "abc" - Pensamientos._

Fue difícil escabullirme, pero creanme…yo no volveré a traicionarlos. En realidad, yo mate a Orochimaru, por eso ya no me persigue -comenzó Sasuke, muy seguro de lo que decía.

Pero... ¿y ese Yami?- pregunto Shino, quien se había puesto un poco incomodo al aire que se sentía en aquella atmósfera.

¿Yami?, nunca había oído de él…seguramente es uno de los idiotas que fueron primeros en alistarse en el ejercito de Orochimaru. Pero, creeme, ya pronto sabrá que esta muerto….-explico ya con tono tranquilo el Uchiha, mientras observaba a los allí reunidos.

¡No puede ser¡¿Tu como pudiste matar a Orochimaru¡Ni siquiera el 3er. Hokage pudo!, y tu así como así-replico Naruto, ya nervioso de ver que el moreno mentía.

Naruto…el Hokage era un viejo muy gastado… ¿acaso te crees que yo no pudiese hacer lo mismo con Orochimaru? Él estaba investigando sobre como hacer aquella técnica secreta, la encontró, y la uso para adueñarse de otro cuerpo. Pero no noto que había salido algo mal en esa transferencia, una falla en su chakra…tenia una debilidad. Por suerte la encontré con mi Sharigan, y, luego de ya varios minutos decidí irme de aquella guarida, se dio cuenta. Me persiguió hasta cerca de aquí, y allí me di cuenta que solo me estaba haciendo fuerte para él y no para hacer mi venganza, también que él fue inferior a Itachi y que no podía derrotarlo. Así que, después de una lucha exhaustiva, pude derrotarlo y me di cuenta…que ya no puedo derrotar a Itachi, aunque mi vida dependiese eso…También me di cuenta que…mi venganza…no sirve para nada, si lo mato…no regresará mi familia. Así que decidí tratar de pasar estos sentimientos de rencor y odio que siento, y estoy resignado aquí…volviendo a mi felicidad. A estar con todos ustedes.-los ojos del Uchiha tenia un brillo especial, parecía que no mentía en aquella palabras.

¿Y porque te buscaba? –trato de aclarar Gaara, quien no estaba del todo convencido.

Ya lo dije, me escape…y les costo encontrarme, hasta que Orochimaru me encontró. Su cuerpo debe de estar por aquí. No pasara mucho tiempo hasta que la aldea del sonido se de cuenta de que ya no tiene mas líder…-se cruzo de brazos, pareciendo igual al Kazekage quien se quedo pensativo.- ¿Todavía no me creen?-mirándolo seriamente.

Por la explicación y el tono de su amigo no parecían muy desconfiados, es mas, se habían alegrado de las ultimas palabras. Dándose cuenta que en realidad él los apreciaba. Claro esta, que esto lo habían pensado los de Konoha y solo Gaara era el que seguía desconfiando de él.

* * *

¡Kazekage-sama!-grito una voz femenina, la cual dio comienzo de las actividades en una aldea que era iluminada radiantemente por el sol. Una rubia de cuatro coletas se hizo dibujar entre una leve niebla de arena, la cual entraba en un edificio muy alto. 

Parecía con prisa, por lo cual avanzo su paso hacia una oficina en la cual estaba la persona que llamaba. Abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación y encontró a un hombre con traje bordo y una tinaja sobre su espalda mirando una ventana sumido en sus pensamientos. No quería molestarlo, pero tenían mucho trabajo que hacer y necesitaban de sus opiniones y colaboración.

Kazekage-sama, ya hemos comenzado con las preparaciones para el evento que se realizara en Sunagakure.

¿Cuánto han avanzado ya?-pregunto, dándose vuelta y observando los ojos azul-marino de su hermana.

Pues ya hemos construido las canchas de los diferentes deportes, y solo nos faltaría el estadio central. Eso nos tomara como mucho todo este día para terminar de construirlo.

Bien, entonces que sigan marchando. ¿Ya tienen las invitaciones listas?

En este momento, Kankurou esta dirigiéndose a Konoha para anunciarlo. Así que ya los habitantes de Konoha estarían avisados. Luego, para las otras aldeas, como usted ordeno, envié a otros ninjas para avisar. Pronto estarán aquí.

Perfecto. Entonces ya mañana podremos comenzar con estos eventos deportivos, pero…Temari – dijo, ya volviendo a su posición inicial.

Dígame.

Ese Uchiha, cuando venga quiero que lo tengan bien vigilado. Hay algo en él que no me agrada para nada-susurro fríamente mientras sus ojos se fruncían serio.

Como usted diga Kazekage-sama-termino la rubia de cuatro coletas, y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Dejando nuevamente solo al pelirrojo pensativo.

* * *

Una joven de cabello largo morocho estaba caminando tranquilamente por la mansión Hyuuga. En un momento se detiene y nota la presencia de una persona delante de ella. Sonríe al ver quien era y se limita a saludar tímidamente: 

Buenos Días, Neji-niisan.-inclinándose un poco hacia el chico de traje blanco que se le imponía adelante.

Buenos Días, Hinata-sama.- saludo Neji, devolviéndole la inclinación de saludo. Luego se le quedo viendo, lo que dio un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven por tal mirada tan profunda.

¿Q-que sucede Neji-niisan?- las manos de Hinata se juntaron nerviosamente, siempre hablar con él le traían estas acciones.

Ayer viniste muy tarde… ¿Qué ocurrió?-los ojos blancos de Neji e posaron en los cristalinos de Hinata, pero la segunda se limito a mirar para otro lado por la timidez que le impedía seguir viéndolo.

Y-Yo… m-me p-perdí…y…etto….-constándole mucho tratar de explicárselo, ya que no podía decir lo que acababa de pasar ayer con el Uchiha por miedo a que él también empezase a desconfiar de su amigo.- P-pues…

¿Por qué se fue de la fiesta, Hinata-sama?-otra vez tratándola como si fuera de su propiedad, claro que ella era importante para la familia, aunque no se notaba. Pero le gustaba ser libre, y no tener obligaciones como ser más fuerte o tratar de parecerlo cuando ella era muy sensible y débil por dentro.

Y-Yo…

¡Neesan! – se escucho gritar a cierta castaña lo cual atrajo la atención de dos chicos allí reunidos. Pronto se dieron cuenta que era Hanabi, y por su rostro, las noticias que traía era buenas.- ¡Otosa dice que vayamos a la parte central de Konoha¡Dice que hay un anuncio que nos quiere hacer la Hokage!-aviso sonriente, mientras veía que Neji se iba hacia donde ella había anunciado.- ¡Eh¡Neji¡¿podrías esperar, no?! –llamo la atención sin pensarlo y se fue tras él lo que dejo a una chica medio atónita al llamado de su hermana y, después de unos minutos, se decidió a seguirlos para alimentar la curiosidad que se le había despertado.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba durmiendo placidamente sobre su cama, soñando con cosas irreales del pasado que trataba de olvidar. De pronto, su rostro se fracciona molestosamente dando señal de una pesadilla tormentosa por lo que prontamente despierta y se levanta exaltado, posando una mano sobre su frente tratando de olvidar lo que había soñado como pesadilla. 

Maldición…esto es…tan extraño – susurro en medio de su jadeo de exaltación. Sus ojos negros se posan sobre las fotos que tenían en la repisa. Se levanta solo para verla.- ¿Acaso seré capaz de matarte? – se dijo mirando la foto donde había un rubio que miraba celoso a su él del pasado, completando la foto con su amiga pelirosa y su maestro pervertido.

Sonrió nostálgicamente, muy en el fondo deseaba volver el tiempo atrás. Donde él era feliz, tenía a su familia y amigos, donde todo era perfecto. Pero no, él sabia que ahora tendría que cumplir la misión que le definiría su vida para siempre para bien o para mal.

"Pum, Pum" fue lo que se escucho de la puerta en donde el vivía, se exalto un poco mientras se estaba vistiendo para salir y fue atender enseguida. No se sorprendió al ver a cierto rubio saludándole sonriente a su encuentro.

¡Ohaio, Sasuke-baka! – le dijo con mucho animo, por lo que Sasuke solo se limito a devolver con una inclinación de cabeza.- ¿Sabes que?, Tsunade-no-baachan nos esta llamado, dice que tenemos que estar todos reunidos en la zona central de Konoha¿Qué te imaginas que será?

No lo se, conociéndola a ella¿será algún tipo de anuncio muy importante para pedir que toda Konoha se reúna?- explico irónicamente serio a lo que un rubio no le cayó muy bien y poniendo cara de puchero; demostrándose que le había molestado aquel comentario tan obvio. Pero por dentro, se sentía feliz por el antiguo Sasuke que volvía.

¡Tu siempre tratándote de inteligente, dattebayo!-se quejo aun con su puchero en la cara. Sasuke solo se limito a sonreír con su superioridad a comenzar su caminata hacia el centro de Konoha, imaginándose que tipo de anuncio les haría escuchar la Hokage.

Vamos ya…-le dijo tranquilamente mientras era seguido por Naruto un poco enfadado por feliz.

Ya con medio camino recorrido, y con una charla entre chico inteligente y chico tonto que tenían se encontraron a cierta rubia y cierta pelirosa que los esperaban en la entrada de una florería llamada "Yamanaka".

¡Ohaio Sasuke-kun, Naruto! –dijeron las dos al unísono con tono animado. Naruto las saludo con la mano mientras que Sasuke solamente se limito a mirarlas seriamente pero con un deje de saludo en su mirada.

¡HUM¡Sasuke-kun hace tanto que no estoy contigo! – grito una emocionada Ino al tiempo que se aferraba al brazo derecho de su amado que, según la cara de este, seguía sin agradarle mucho aquel tacto "amigable" que le daba la rubia.

¡Eh¡¿Qué haces, Ino-cerda?! ( Inner: ROAR!! Maldito Ino-cerda!! Siempre entrometiéndose entre yo y Sasuke-kun! ) - enseguida salto Sakura, quien tenia en su gran frente varias venas de disgusto. Ino le lanzo un ataque de burla de lengua, lo que hizo enojarla más y, como siempre, comenzaron a discutir siendo ignorados por cierto morocho que siguió su paso firme sin prestarle nada de atención a la discusión que se armaba.

E-Etto¿Sakura-chan, Ino¿Podrían parar? Sasuke ya se fue, por si no lo notaron-aviso Naruto con una gotita de confusión en su cabeza, y rascándose su pelo pincho cabello de forma tonta. Las dos nombradas levantaron sus cabezas hacia el rubio y luego se dirigieron hacia una persona que cada vez se alejaba más de ellas.

¡No¡Espera Sasuke-kun!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, y corrieron hacia su ser amado. Esperando a que el chico por fin les diese algo de atención.

Uff…-suspiro cierto rubio, que solo se limito a verlas desde lejos con una gotita de nerviosismo en su cabeza.- _"Nunca cambiaran…"_-pensó al cabo que miraba a Sakura hablar animadamente con Sasuke.- _"Uhh…Sakura-chan¿Cuándo sabrás de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti?, mejor dicho¿Cuándo podré decírtelos?"_ –miro al cielo un poco triste al saber la respuesta de su amada, sabiendo que lo rechazaría pero, y sin sus esperanzas rotas , volvió su paso firme y alegre hacia el trío que ya lo tenia bastante alejado.- ¡Espérenme, Dattebayo!.

* * *

Que raro que no te veo con Asuma...-se escucho decir a cierto hombre con una mascara en su rostro y un libro titulado "Icha Icha Paradise" en sus manos. 

Asuma no es mi novio, que yo sepa, ni tampoco nada cercano mío a que no sea solo amigos.- informo cierta pelinegro con ojos rojos, quien caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los bosques de Konoha hacia el llamado de la Hokage.

Pero si haces buena pareja con él – acepto Kakashi, poniéndose al lado de ella y cambiando de página de su libro. Un gran sonrojo se dibujo en las mejillas de Kurenai, aunque también un deje de decepción se quedo en su corazón.

¡Ya te lo dije mil veces, Kakashi¡Él no me atrae para nada!- su enojo hizo que cierto peligris se riese felizmente hacia el comportamiento de la chica a su lado.

Pareces una adolescente, hace mucho que no te veía enojarte así.- Kurenai se puso roja como un tomate, lo que hizo que la risa de Kakashi aumentase y por consiguiente la vergüenza de Kurenai también.

¡¿Qué cosas dices?!- trato de calmarse después de que veía nula la posibilidad de dejarlo callado. Decidida a olvidar lo charlado solo pregunto una duda que le había quedado pendiente.- Que raro que no estés con tus alumnos…

Lo mismo digo…

Bueno…no pude encontrarlos por el camino, pero, sabiendo de ellos, de seguro están yendo para la parte central de Konoha.- explico ahora mas tranquila una Kurenai seria.

Hum¿y si te digo lo mismo? Es que el anuncio ya se sabrá por toda Konoha¿no crees? – aquel comentario le había molesta pero no sabia porque, tal vez era porque se estaba haciendo el irónico con ella. Pero no tenia nada de que hablar, así que había metido eso de conversación. Para alguien como ella era mejor quedarse un rato callada, aunque teniendo a Kakashi al lado no podía, siempre estaba obligada a decir algo y se sentía extraña sino lo hacia.

¿Estas enojada?- pregunto un curioso Kakashi al ver el rostro de cierta pelinegro fraccionado con cierto enojo hacia otro lado.

No, descuida, estoy perfectamente normal.- rescato Kurenai, mirándolo seriamente aunque por dentro le había dolido que la hubiese tratado así.

Oye, Kurenai…-llamo después de periodo de tiempo callados.- gracias por lo de ayer…parece que Sasuke la paso bien a pesar de todo.

Oh, si…de nada, supongo.- dijo Kurenai sonriéndole un poco. Miro un poco hacia el cielo y luego observo a Kakashi de reojo.- A pesar de que un nuevo contrincante del sonido haya surgido, me lo ha contado Hinata.- acoto seriamente, lo cual fue tomado por el pensativo de Kakashi como una advertencia a lo que podría venirse.

Pero por lo que me dijo Sasuke, no volverá a molestarnos…aunque es extraño que él pudiese haber matado a Orochimaru. Aunque, yo le creo, porque dicen haber visto el cuerpo de Orochimaru afueras de Konoha. Lo sé por confiables fuentes del ANBU.

Puede ser entonces, lo débil que se ha puesto ese tipo. Bueno, lo que era…-se corrigió Kurenai, ya viendo que comenzaba la "sociedad" de Konoha a amontonarse en un gran lugar frente a un "escenario" elevado.

Ya estoy empezando a creer el dicho de que el alumno puede vencer al maestro- una risa simpática fue soltada por el peligris ante este hecho. Kurenai le devolvió la risa, pero un poco más tímida y escondida. Luego se sonrojo levemente, no sabiendo porque razón.

Finalmente, y cuando llegaron, vieron como un profesor se le acercaban. A decir verdad, eran dos. Uno era Guy y el otro Asuma, quienes se extrañaron enseguida al verlos juntos.

¿Buscando nueva novia, eh Kakashi? – animo Guy, con uno de sus pulgares levantados.

¡¿Qué dices?! – defendió Kurenai, súper roja. Asuma la observo de reojo, pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a observar como Guy comenzaba uno que sus otros actos de "la flama de la juventud" enfrente de la recién pareja venida.

* * *

Hasta que por fin llegan, que problemáticos son…-se quejo un chico de coleta al lado de una chica de dos coleta, uno con cejas de proporcionen grandes y un chico un poquito mas rellenito que los demás, hacia el grupo que se había venido. 

Bueno¿y que harás al respecto, Shikamaru¿pegarnos¡tampoco que había que venir tan temprano! – le devolvió Naruto enojado.

¡Miren¡Hay están los Hyuuga! – señalo Ino, felizmente al ver a Neji y a Hinata viendo junto con Hanabi lo que sucedería en aquel lugar.- ¡Hi…-la mano de un cierto chico con coleta fue impuesta en la boca de la rubia, haciendo que esta aguantase la respiración y como son de salvación mordiera la mano de su captor, lo que hizo que éste apartase la mano adolorido.

¡Ah¡¿Qué eres¡¿un perro?! que problemática eres¿no vez que ahora ellos no pueden estar con nosotros? Deja de meternos en problemas y quédate aquí quieta.- aquel sermón no fue muy bien recibido por una rubia muy molesta, pero no pudo quejarse por la nueva presencia de cierto chico salvaje.

¡Io! – saludo un chico con dos líneas rojas en su rostro y un perro que saludo eufóricamente a los allí reunidos.

¡Hola, Kiba! –saludo Sakura sonriente, notando que faltaba alguien.- ¿y donde esta Shino? – Kiba sonrió y luego se rió de manera tranquilizante.

Esta con su padre, dijo que nos vería luego.- le dijo pacíficamente, por lo que su perro Akamaru termino con un ladrido alegre y el vaivén de su cola.

¡Vaya con ese Shino¡Siempre alejado de todo¡Es igual que Neji y Sasuke-baka¡Si nos se los pides ellos se quedan allí solitos!- se quejo Naruto nuevamente, cruzando de brazos aun mas enfadado aunque alegre de ver a sus compañeros allí reunidos.

Moo, Naruto, no seas así…por lo menos están aquí – le tranquilizo Sakura.

Oigan, guarden silencio que ya Tsunade esta anunciando lo que quería que escucháramos – explico un Shikamaru vago con tono aburrido.

Todos los allí reunidos guardaron silencio viendo que una cierta rubia de grandes pechos y ojos marrones se posaba casi al borde del escenario alto allí impuesto. Su fuerte voz dio comienzo a la tensión del público, lo que alegro a la Hokage a seguir con su explicación.

¡Estamos aquí reunidos para informar un gran evento que se realizara en Sunagakure! –grito eufóricamente mientras veía de reojo que el invitado que había recibido ya estaba atrás suyo.- ¡Muy bien, aquí tengo a uno de los que hicieron el evento¡Escudarlo bien y cualquier duda preguntármelo!.- término, dando lugar a la persona que venida a informar sobre la gran competencia que se haría en la aldea de la arena: Kankurou.

* * *

**¡Buenas!. ¿Como les esta yendo en la vida?, ojala que bien n-n´. Como tanto lo esperaban aca ya tengo el cap 7¡espero que disfruten leyendo como yo lo hize escribiendo!. Ya pronto se acercan las olimpiadas¿como seran los grupos?. ¡Los dejare a su opinion¡Quiero saber que opinan!. Claro esta que son los shinobis de Konoha (incluidos los profes) y los shinobis de la arena, xD aunque ya sabemos quienes van a estar juntos son los de la arena, depsues le agregare yo...pero ¡quiero saber sus votos grupos de 4 tienen que ser¡Asi que a votar y decidir xD¡Yo miro y opino, ok¡Asi lo hacemos mas divertido. Los grupos los armas como ustedes quieren, pero son 4 nos mas de eso..entre todos los shinobis. Si surje una complicacion solo avisarme por un review y yo se los contesto. **

**¡Ahora a contestar todos los reviews!:**

**DREIGNUS: ¡Como siempre no falta mi querida Alba-senpai!. ¡Me hace muy feliz que te haya gustado el anterior cap! Jajaja espero que alguna de tus preguntas se hayan respondido en este cap, aunque te digo la verdad que lo de Sasuke me complique un poco, espero no haber cambiado toda la historia por esto xD ahora stoy nerviosa jejejeje. ¡Gracias por otro de tus lindos mensajes!.**

**Lizirien: ¡Buenas, amiga¿como estas?, espero que bien. Aqui tienes el siguiente cap, y creo que ya te agregue al msn, pero no te veo conectada ( o no te veo directamente, es que siempre estoy en mi mundo) sino me tienes esto...espera a que pueda agregarte. Bueno, ya nos veremos¡gracias por tu mensajito!.**

**Tati-chan: ¡Hola Tati-chan! . Jajaja si le hare caso a tu inner porque Gaara-kun es de Hinatita o mio jajaja D stoy muy mal hoy, jajajaja! (inner: o.O salio nuu! hemos cambiado de personalidad o ) bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado como lo hize a Gaara y descuida no sera el malito, pronto entenderas cuando este mas desarrollada la historia. ¡Aqui tienes otro cap, espero que lo disfrutes!. ¡Gracias por este mensajito!.**

**Dark Rinoa Chan: ¡Buenas Rinoa¡Hace tanto que no te veia!. Vaya, que lastima que ni a FF te pudieses conectar se nota lo ocupada que estas o.O. Jajaja que suerte que te han gustado los caps! jajaja soy una vidente de mirada D haber que se comunican por telepatia! jajajaja xD. ¡A todo el mundo le gusto ese Gaara travieso¡A mi me encanto hacerlo, jaja asi de chismote! . Haaya a Shino no podia dejarlo todo cubierto, tenia que liberarlo! jajaja y bien que le quedo bien tal coso! jajaja. ¡Sip, tendra bastante trama ya le cambie el coso de romance y angustia a una de romance/aventura/accion porque es lo que va a tener con este problema tambien de las olimpiadas!. ¡Espero contar contigo para la eleccion de los grupos, como mis otros lectores, jejeje!. xD perdon si es demaciado obvio, pero quien sabe...tal vez tome tu conseji, jejeje (risa misteriosa y macabra) soy muy mala!!. ¡Gracias por mandarme este mensajito y decir que escribo bien!. ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado la lectura!.**

**Ukio-onii-chan: ¡Holaa! que gusto verte nuevamente! n-n. ¡Vaya, que suerte que te gusto el cap! Jajaja se nota mucho :P, yes tenia que ya darle comunciacion entre esos sino no habia magia y esperanza para mi lectores XD jejejeje!. Kya! se nota lo emocionada que estas, jajaja, me alegra que este asi jajaja. Las preguntas que me haces puedes seguir preguntandotelas, soy muy malvada y seguire asi D wau wau!! XD soy malvada:P. Jajaja que suerte que mi fic te hizo trater un buen rato¡gamba tte en el cole!. Jajaja descuida :P xD el zapato me lo voy a guardar por ahora (inner: tiraselo ahora, esta muy boba! ) ¬¬ no seas asi!. Jajaja, espero que seas asi de animada en otro mensajito, y espero que participes en los grupos haber que opinas!. ¡Gracias por el mensajito y ojala te haya gustado leer el cap 7!.**

**gatitarebulera: ¡Buenas nuevamente¡Que suerte que te ha gustado el cap, aqui tiens el otro!. Tus dudas respondidas en este cap, eso espero :D. ¡Ojala participes en lo que acabo de poner, lo mismo para todos! jejeje. ¡Gracias por el mensajito!.**

**DRAK-GONUS: ¡Bienvenido/a¡Ah¡Que Alba-senpai te hablo de mi¡Muchas gracias Alba-senpai!. Que suerte que te gusto mi escritura n-n. Si consco a Alba-senpai (Dreignus) y pos...por mail no mas:D pero igual yo la quero muchio¿eres un amiga/o de ella. ¡Gracias por el mensaje y por agregarme a tus favoritos!. **

**Bueno, siempre digo que los que todavia no me dejaron mensajes que me dejen y ahora participen en la decicion de los grupos, porfa!. ¡Espero que puedan colaborar, eso me ayudaria mucho con mis indesiciones xD!. ¡Nos vemos en el otro cap!. ¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews!**

**Sayounara.**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


	8. El anuncio La confesión de Sakura

**Capitulo8:**_ "El anuncio. La formación de equipos: La confesión de Sakura"_

¡El evento consistirá en los siguiente: tan sencillo como las olimpiadas podría decirse. También juegos como basketball, el football, demás…están en la lista de los deportes que se harán para reconocer como el país mas fuerte de toda el mundo ninja!- el grito que pego Kankurou cuando se acerco hacia el final del escenario hizo interesar a algunos, y fastidiar a otros. Pero la mayoría parecía interesada.- ¡Informo que hay puestos instalados en toda Konoha para inscribirse a lo que se hará una prueba para ver quienes son los mejores en deportes y con ellos se hará un equipo de cuatro que pasaran a la aldea Sunagakure!. ¡Interesados están bienvenidos¡Desde ya muchas gracias por escuchar! – agradeció con una sonrisa complacida en los labios por anunciar esto lo mas sencillo que podía, ya que estaba muy nervioso de hablar para todo una aldea. Tsunade le poso una mano en el hombro y le dio el okay con el dedo gordo, dejándolo mas tranquilo.

Bajo del escenario y se encontró con un rubio y sus amigos que venían a saludarlo. Les devolvió el saludo y se quedo mirando de reojo al rubio que seguía persiguiéndolo, esto lo puso un poco nervioso y se dio vuelta para saber que es lo que quería.

Solo quiero que nos pruebes directamente¿para que anotarnos si ya vamos a participar?- informo por todos Naruto. Subió su vista y vio que la gente de aldea que ya buscaba los puestos para anotarse. Luego volvió a bajar su mirada hacia un rubio que lo miraba desesperado y suspiro cansado.

¿Todos lo harán?- pregunto viendo que eran Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba y su perro, Shikamaru y Chouji.

Yo no, paso. Es muy problemático.-dijo Shikamaru, posando dos manos tras su nuca y levantando sus codos un poco más arriba de su cabeza.

¡¿Qué¡No seas aguafiestas, Shikamaru! – le discutió la rubia compañera suya, mirándolo decepcionada.

Oh vamos, Shikamaru. Será divertido – le convenció su amigo Chouji por lo que Shikamaru se puso a reflexionar pero luego de poco segundos se escucho un suspiro cansado dándole el si al grupo de desesperados.

¡Pero espera, cara tatuada! –el insulto que dijo el rubio hizo que una vena de disgusto saliera de la frente de Kankurou.- ¡Todavía faltan de nuestro grupo de ninjas¡Espera a que los busquemos! –volviendo la mirada a su grupo- ¿Me ayudan¡De seguro se fueron y hay que ir a buscarlos¡Dattebayo!.

Bueno, Naruto. Pero hagamos lo siguiente: busquémoslo todos separados para así tener mayor tiempo gastado y luego nos reunimos en la montaña de los Hokages¿ok?- explico Sakura mirando a los demás que no parecían tener ninguna objeción.- ¡Iosh¡Ikuwayo! – grito cuando empezó a correr en una dirección casi parecida a la de Sasuke, parecía que tenia que decirle algo.

* * *

Hinata, Neji y Hanabi se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia su casa tranquilamente. No había dialogo por ninguna parte de los tres, aunque esto inquietaba a una castaña nerviosa que trataba de ponerle tono "familiero" a la caminata. 

Y… ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos¿Ya eres más fuerte hermanita? – pregunto Hanabi, mirando a su hermana la cual la observo por un momento.

H-Hai…cre-creo que eh mejorado…-susurro tímidamente, jugueteando con sus dedos y siendo observada por el Hyuuga hombre.

Ohh¡que suerte¿Y tu Neji¿Ya has conseguido alguna nueva técnica- prosiguió Hanabi mirando a su primo.

Estoy en practica de una…Supongo que diría que si.- explico seriamente el de traje blanco que caminaba al lado de ellas.

Hum…que raro que papá no este con nosotros¿no Hinata?- Hanabi miro a su hermana. Desde aquella mañana que la había visto extraña pero ahora lo estaba peor. Aquella mirada dirigida al suelo, esos ojos que demostraban tristeza. Ella se preocupaba por ella, pero no veía progreso alguno de parte de su hermana mayor.

Ha-Hai…-susurro Hinata, sin muchas ganas de hablar.

¡Neji!- grito una jovencita de rodetes y pelo castaño acompañada de un chico de ojos redondos de pelo morocho. El llamado se dio vuelta y se dispuso a escuchar lo que sus compañeros querían decirle-¿Vas a participar, no? Porque pensábamos que con Lee ya tendríamos un grupo de tres, solo nos faltaría un integrante.- le explico la castaña felizmente y con ganas de tener a Neji en su equipo.

¡Si! Y como hemos averiguado: Gai-sensei puede ser nuestro profesor para entrenar en esos deportes. Nos dijeron que de cada cuatro integrantes tienen que estar entrenados por un jounin, así que supongo que también en los otros grupos estarán Kakashi-sensei, Asuma-sensei y Kurenai-sensei- continuo Lee, con el dedo índice levantado para arriba; en forma pensativa.

Ya veo, bueno…supongo que tendré que participar puesto que me gustaría saber de que son esas competencias. De seguro tendrán algún premio interesante.- respondió Neji.

¡Perfecto¡Entonces acompáñanos, Neji! –le sugirió Lee, empezando a correr hacia unas multitudes de gente que se iban formando.

¡Espera Lee! – trato de tener Ten-Ten pero volviendo a su compañero.- Ven Neji, tenemos que anotarnos en las pruebas de ingreso – le dijo antes de echarse a correr tras su otro compañero.

¡Hai! –acepto el castaño-morocho, volviendo a mirar a sus dos primas las cuales habían observado calladamente la escena allí presenciada.- Disculpen Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama. Tengo que irme.- corto seriamente el Hyuuga hombre y con la aceptación de una castaña animada se fue corriendo hacia sus compañeros. Pero esto había sido tomado de una manera desepcionante para cierta Hyuuga que tenía pensado participar si lo hacia con su primo, que vio la opción nula al tener dos obstáculos: Ten-Ten y Rock lee.

¿Hinata¿Que te ocurre? – pregunto Hanabi al ver a su hermana pensativa.

Oh…no es nada Hanabi-san.- la despreocupo saliendo de su estado pensativo con una sonrisa, no siendo muy convincente por cierta castaña que la miraba con desconfianza.- Bueno¿nos vamos? –sugirió mirando nuevamente a su hermana, la cual accedió lentamente pero sin dejarse de preguntar lo que le pasaba a su hermana.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba caminando por cerca de la mansión Hyuuga, por si encontraba a los Hyuugas para decirles que se vinieran con él a anotarse. Al no verlos, solo se limito a apoyarse sobre la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga. Quedándose allí, se cruzo de brazos, y miro hacia la gente que se anotaba sin descanso en las mesas de inscripción que se habían impuesto. Aun se preguntaba porque estaría haciendo eso, alejándose e su verdadero objetivo: matar a Naruto. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, era una perfecta cuartada para que la gente no sospechara que aun seguía siendo un traidor. 

Cerró sus ojos. ¿Acaso podría completarla con éxito? Se estaba comenzando a encariñar con todos de nuevos, y eso seria algo malo para cumplir su misión. Pero no podía descifrar si lo que sentía por la Hyuuga era amor o…solo atracción física.

Abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendido¿Por qué había salido a la mente Hinata?. Apoyo una mano sobre su mano y se quedo pensativo por mucho tiempo, sin saber que una cierta pelirosa se había acercado hacia él con una sonrisa especial; de aquellas que solo hacen las chicas cuando están enamoradas. Los ojos del Uchiha se encontraron con los verdes de la Haruno, y un silencio se hizo entre ellos.

Sasuke no sabia que hacer, así que volvió a su pose de chico serio y dijo:

¿Qué haces aquí? Tendrías que estar buscando a los otros.

Sakura sonrió nuevamente con aquella sonrisa que hacia incomodar al Uchiha. Su corazón comenzó a acelerar un poco mas rápido de lo normal, pero trato de calmarlo suspirando. Algo malo iba a pasar, o algo anormal que él desconocía.

Sasuke-kun yo…tenia algo muy importante que decirte.- comenzó Sakura, juntando sus manos para disminuir su nerviosismo.

Sasuke la miro. No sabiendo que decir, solo se limito a quedarse callado.

Yo…Tu…-los ojos de Sakura miraron nuevamente a los de Sasuke, pero estos no eran normales sino que estaba llenos de un brillo especial. Un brillo que hizo sentir mas incomodo a Sasuke, mientras buscaba alguna salida para salir de allí. Evitar aquello que pensaba malo.- Vos…me gustas mucho…-Sasuke trato de no inmutarse a esto, pero se comenzaba a sentir nervioso. Una persona le estaba demostrando un amor no familiar, sino…amor de pareja.- Sé que antes te lo dije, pero…aunque tu te fuiste…aunque nos traicionaste, yo deseaba verte….yo deseaba estar contigo, Sasuke-kun.-Sakura cerro sus ojos y se acerco hacia un paralizado Uchiha, quien estaba desconcertado por la confesión; aunque sabia que algún día de haría.- Todos los días pensaba en ti….todos los días desee tenerte en mis brazos.

Sasuke se tranquilizo levemente, viendo como los labios de la Haruno se acercaban a los de él. ¿Qué pensaba de ella?. Era obvio que se iba a confesar, pero…no pensaba que fuera de esta manera. Miro sus labios, algo que pronto serian de él si los aceptaba. Una extraña sombra apareció en Sakura: Hinata. Un extraño sentimiento de ser impulsivo nació en él. Su rostro comenzó a inclinarse hacia el de ella, pensando que era Hinata. No podía detenerse, esa impulsividad lo había manipulado completamente. Sus ojos se cerraron y dieron tiempo de ver como sus labios se iban a tocar lentamente, sin saber que Sasuke no besaba a Hinata sino…a Sakura.

¡Jo¡Si se van a besar háganlo en otro lado que no sean enfrente de mi casa! – interrumpió una castaña muy enojada del acto que hacían aquella pareja allí instalada.

Sasuke abrió os ojos, y el reflejo de Hinata desapareció por completo. Viendo a Sakura, se aparto lentamente de ella. Sakura abrió sus ojos no viendo los labios de Sasuke en los de ella y miro como, detrás de él, estaba dos Hyuuga observándolos; dando a la mayor de estas un rostro levemente triste, pero mucho más al verlo en esa posición.

¿Sasuke-kun?- pregunto sin importarle mucho lo que Hanabi había dicho.

Él se encontraba con los ojos bajo su flequillo. Pensaba porque esa reacción impulsiva, porque el rostro de Hinata en ves que el de Sakura. Pronto subió su vista y se dio media vuelta al ver quienes eran los que los habían interrumpido. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco sorprendiendo al ver la cara de Hinata: triste, decepcionada. Pero… ¿Por qué?, si él la besaba a Sakura ella tendría que estar feliz¿o no es así? Entrecerró sus ojos confundido a estos nuevos sentimientos que nacían en su corazón, sabía de que eran y lo peligroso que se volverían si seguía haciéndolos crecer. Decidió terminar todo esto, decidió volver al chico frío solitario. Su misión era más importante que esto.

Lo siento Sakura, pero no me gustas. Además, no estoy interesada en ningún mujer ahora.- contesto con aquella voz fría y distante, lo que tomo por sorpresa dos chicas allí reunidos.

Unas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Sakura, y prontamente salieron. La propietaria solo se limita a sonreír comprensiva.

Entiendo, lamento…presionarte así. Lamento…que no sea la mujer que tu esperabas.

Ya te lo dije, no me interesan las mujeres. Quiero seguir mi vida como quiera…no necesito compañera.- Sakura cerro sus ojos y el llanto de un rechazo se oyó entre los allí reunidos. Hanabi estaba completamente sorprendida hacia la confesión del Uchiha, miro a Hinata haber como lo había tomado y veía como los ojos de su hermana estaban completamente cristalinos, tristes.

¡Si, de acuerdo! – sollozo Sakura con tono quebrado, yéndose de aquel lugar corriendo rápidamente.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos seriamente por un momento. Había lastimado a una mujer, y eso le había quedado un poco. Y no solo a ella, sino a otra que estaba detrás de él. Se sentía confundido, pero ese era su destino. Si no hacia esto, la gente no empezaría a alejarse de él, a no hablarle, a no darle esos sentimientos que hacían su misión más difícil.

Se dio vuelta completamente y miro a los dos Hyuugas que lo miraban.

Te están llamado. Te necesitamos con los demás, vamos a comenzar las practicas.- dijo Sasuke continuando con aquel tono grave y frío que solía usar anteriormente con todos. Como usaba normalmente antes de irse con Orochimaru.

S-si…-respondió pausadamente una Hinata triste. Su corazón, a la confesión de Sasuke, se había sentido extraño…y una depresión la sucumbió. Pero, esperaba eso de él, puesto de que solo le importaba él. No había cambiado mucho, desde antes, pensó Hyuuga.

Entonces sígueme...tenemos que encontrarnos allí con los otros.- señalo Sasuke, con un dedo dirigiéndose a las cabezas de los 5 Hokages.

S-si – dijo sin mas la probé Hinata.- Ha-Hanabi-chan…discúlpame, pero tengo que irme.

Hanabi volvió mirar a su hermana. Veía la tristeza de sus ojos. De seguro lo había ocasionado ese morocho que tanto odio desde su huida con Orochimaru. Los ojos de ella se fraccionar molestosamente, no dejando que alguien lastimase a su hermana.

¡Oye tu¡¿Por qué la tratas así¡¿Te hizo algo?! – grito molesta siendo observaba por Hinata, quien estaba sorprendida por la reacción repentina. de su hermana.

Sasuke la miro fríamente. Sabia que ellas no entendían nada, porque no estaba entre una misión que debía cumplir para demostrar su fuerza y sus seres queridos. No tenían que elegir entre esas dos cosas muy importantes. Él tenía que probarse, tenía que vengarse, sino no viviría tranquilamente. Su orgullo no se lo impediría, y eso le dificultaría vivir con sus seres queridos. Tenia que vengar a su familia, y para eso tenia que descubrir su fuerza mediante una pelea con Naruto: el cual llevaba el Kyuubi dentro, y si lo derrotaba podría demostrarse que él era más fuerte que Naruto-Kyuubi y así poder derrotar a su hermano sin ningún miedo a la debilidad. Debía soportar el dolor que le ocasionaba a los demás, pero mantenerse cauteloso con su misión.

Volvería a esa actitud distante, pero un poco amigable. A esa actitud que no le importaban las chicas y que solo le importaba el poder. Fingiría que necesita mas poder, cuando lo único que haría seria aumentarlo. Fingiría aquella actitud de Konoha, pero tendría la del Sonido por dentro. Su camino del ninja ya había sido elegido, y nadie ni nada lo iba a impedir: solo viviría para vengarse y nada mas.

Pero, aunque pensara todas estas cosas, le dolía realmente por dentro el dolor que le ocasionaba a Hinata. Sabia que ella su nueva amiga, que por una torpeza empezó a convertirse en algo mas que eso. Pero no podía permitirse enamorarse, no podía. No ahora que estaba mas cerca de pelear con Naruto, no debía demostrar interés en ella por más que eso le costará los sentimientos lindos y agradables que sentía cuando estaba con ella. Por más que el premio fuera el dolor, iba a soportarlo.

* * *

**¡Hola!. Cuanto tiempo, neh?. Bueno...este cap :P esta bien si no lo entedieron xD pero me queria inspirar en los sentimientos de Sakura (puajj...tengo que hacerlo, debo ser buena T-T) y bueno...con ganas de ver SasuHina salio esto, espero que no me maten n-nU. Pronto se acercara las practicas asi que quiero que sigan votando o opinando haber que hago con los grupos xD, creo que Lee me hizo el favor de poner algunas pautas para que se orienten y medio que ya forme alguno que otro grupo...y este...lamento si no puedo mesclar a los de Suna con los de Konoha pero es que es una competencia entre paises xD y La aldea de la arena esta en el pais del viento, neh? y la otra en fuego xD. **

**Bueno, esperando a que hayan pasado un lindo comienzo de año y una tierna navidad me dispongo a contestar los reviews:**

**Tati-chan: ¡Hola mi queridisima seguidora!. Juas esta bien xD aunque Gaara-kun sea solo mio :P (muahaha, la peleo, la peleo xD). Descuida Yami volverá a aparecer n-n, que suerte que te cayo bn :D jajaja. Bueno, Temari es asi, buena con su brother. :P espero que hayas disfrutado este cap y dile a tu inner que no se pelee mas con vos xD jajaja. ¡Matta nee, gracias por tu comentario!**

**Mede Of Scripio:** **Hola!, esta bien, es mejor dejar reviews que no dejar xD. Buena suerte con tus estudios! aunque ahora lo digo y pasaste todo de seguro xD. Pues...no creo, Naruto no se va a quedar con Sakura...¿viste este cap?, me parece que puede ser algo posible...o no? jejeje. ¿Encerio hago eso? kya! que bn! n-n supongo que sera para que todo el mundo le agrade lo que hago, gracias por eso :D. Lo de los grupos estoy pensando sobre ese tipo de grupos, asi que muchisimas gracias por opinar. Mejor si te salen largos los reviwes, es muy lindo leer lo que una persona opina de algo que te costo trabajo hacer n-n muchisimas gracias!. Creo que en el proximo cap habrá mas SasuHina puesto que tengo planeado algo antes de que comienzen las practicas, jejee. Ojala me sigas leyendo, y muchas gracias por todos tus lindos reviews!**

**DRAK-GONUS: ¡Buenas y santas! Listo, muchisimas gracias por tu opinion. ¿Escena de celos?, voooh eso me hizo pensar aun mas xD jejeje thanks!. Ya me lo dijo...y mejor no lo repito para que no levanten sospecha, descuida no me enoje, ademas...pensaba en eso...¡gracias por el mensajito!.**

**DREIGNUS: ¡Hola, querida Alba-senpai!. Esto...si habra olimpiadas pero como todo gran evento siempre conlleva a lgo que tarda...no te arrpentiras de los equipos! gracias a algunas opiniones ya puedo andar armando equipos, pero no Gaara tiene que estar justo con sus hermanos...pero descuida el cuarto niño de ellos trataré de pensarlo xD y haber como reacciona todo mundo cuando lo vea :P. Y bueno...Sasuke se las tuvo que ingeñar xD jajaja ¿no quedo muy creible viste? eso es lo que único que no me gusto de ese cap , pero que suerte que te gusto al fin. ¿Me luci? kyaaa!! muchas gracias Alba-senpai, me alegra que te haya encantado el cap y que te guste igual este...nos vemos en otro review!. ¡Te extraño, haber si sigues tus otras historias! Ojala consigas un lindo trabajo y una computadora pronto, n-n ¡gracias por el reviews y matta nee!.**

**Ukio-onii-chan: Ooh...¿que ocurrio de ese mal dia o.o?, pero que suerte que te ha lenvantado mi fic n-n. Que suerte que te gustaron esas partes :D creo que de ahora en adelante, por lo que paso, no podre hacer mas...se ira poniendo un poco mas...densa la situacion pero igual pondre momentos divertos, neh? xD solo espera y veras. ¡No, no! todas las opiniones de los equipos son sagradas, y si sean obvias o no igual me aportan mucha informacion "indirecta" para hacer la formacion de los equipos, asi que muchisimas gracias por tu opinion n-n. xD jajaja soy malvada?...noooo (Inner: no?...y ese sarcasmo?) que no soy mala T-T (inner: mentirosa ¬¬X) kyaa!! pero no importa lo que digas porque Ukio piensa que soy muy buena jejeje, muchas gracias :D, tu tambien me agradas mucho y me encantan tus historia n-n espero que las sigas pronto. Pronto sera el NaruIno, formar esa pareja será dificil...pero pronto será xD. ¿Seguir soportandote? para nada! (Inner: que es una joda ¬¬...lo dice porque es modesta) pero...T-T ella es muy preciada en esta historia, todos mis lectores lo son, que lo sepas (Inner: mi dios...-.-U) n-n jejeje. Jejeje, es mejor que no tengas xD es molesto tener una inner, te lo digo por experiencia :P (Inner: mande?) , jajaja. n-n. Extendete todo lo que quieras, me encanta los mensajes larguisimos que me dejas jajaja xD no sabes lo bn que me ponen! Aqui esta el cap 8, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y muchisimas gracias por este review tan lindo :D. ¡Matta nee!.**

**Dark Rinoa Chan: ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo! Mooo...que bn que te gusto el KurenaixKakashi me esforzare en profundisarlo mejor, y bueno...a Sasuke lo dejaremos asi xD y veremos que pasa con Naruto-chan. Que bueno que te gusto mi Gaara desconfiado, pero es que realmente no lo convecio ese Sasuke mentiroso jejeje. ¡Que no importa si son demaciado obivos!, te digo lo mismo que a Ukio n-n, tu opinion me da mas ideas para crear grupos interesantes, muchas gracias por pariticipar. Aqui tienes el cap 8, espero que te haya gustado. ¡Matta nee!!.**

**irene 2006: ¡Bienvenida Irene-chan! que bueno que te gusto el fic¡feliz navidad para ti taqmb! (muuuy atrasada xD).**

**irene 2006 casi 2007: Moo!!...¡Hola de nuevo! Pero es que, como ya explique arriba, no pueden estar juntos gomen nee. ¡Kya! gracias por esas opiniones, las tendré muy en cuente. pero lo de los profes...no van a estar juntos n-nU si no van a acompañar a los chicos como siempre, aunque una que otra cosa se me pueda ocurrir cuando esten a solas D jejejeje. ¡Gracias por tus lindos comentarios¡Ojala te haya gustado el cap¡Matta nee!. **

**a-c-t-u-a-l-i-s-a-:** **¡Bienvenida!, que nick extraño xD...pero...y-a a-c-t-u-a-l-i-z-e, matta nee!**

**Dark Amy-chan: ¡Bienvenida! Wuooo...¿te gusta SasuHina? que bn! xD y Gaara-kun pos sep...es muy muy mono!. D bien, encontre una mas aliada mia!! juas! odiemos a Sakura-basura! (aunque en este cap, no lo demuestro por completo T-T tenia que hacerlo!) Aqui esta el cap 8 :D ojala que lo leas pronto! jejeje. Quiero ir a esos grupos, pero no me aparece el URL T-T pasamelos por algun lado porfaaas:D, quiero entrarme a esos grupos! coopero con lo que sea jajaja xD. ¡Aqui tienes el cap ocho, muchas gracias por tu invitacion y por tu comentario!. Ojala hayas disfrutado de tu lectura, y see ya!.  
**

**Estooo...y ahora que lo pienso mejor. Para tener igualdad de edades y no andar confundiendome, voy a jugar un poquito con la info y voy a pedir opinion de las relgas de grupos:**

**Estaba pensando en didivr las actividades en tres grupos: Niños - Adolescentes - Adultos, de los cuales conformar cuatro personas de distintas villas o aldeas del pais a que la corresponden y bueno...asi es mas entretenido y se entienden mas las parejas¿que les parecen? n-n asi tamb se puede opinar mas sobre los grupos y parejas :D bueno...nada, solo decia eso. No se preocupen que si me dan opiniones de esto igual voy a poder manejarme, aunque preferiria la opinion de mis lectores...me gusta trabajar en conjunto a mis lectores (se nota mucho xD) y bueno..me gustaria saber sus opiniones sobre mi idea n.n.**

**Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy. Disculpenme si me tarde mucho, pero de las fiestas y todo...uno se queda colgado xD, ademas hoy es mi cumple (4 de enero) y no saben como stoy jajaja xD. Aparte, emocionada de hacer un cosplay de Neji 3 myaa!!! que emocion! (si consigo fotos, por ahi haga un mini-video y las suba para los interesados xD) y nada...espero que la gente que todavia no me dejo review me deje y los que ya me dejaron muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo y preocuparse por dejar sus lindas opiniones para que las leas!. ¡En verdad estoy muy agradecida!. **

**Nos veremos en el proximo cap**

**¡Sayounara!**

**Amaya Erizawa.**


	9. ¿Por qué me tratas así?

**Capitulo9:**_ "¿Por qué me tratas así?"_

Él se limito a no contestar. No quería empezar una discusión innecesaria con la menor de las Hyuuga.

Sabiendo que su tono de voz era el adecuado que el siempre usaba, tomo camino nuevamente y paso por al lado de Hanabi, sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra.

- Vamos, Hinata.- continúo como si nada.

- Ha-Hai…-susurro, siguiendo al Uchiha con la cabeza baja.

Hanabi, al ver esta acción, solo sintió mas odio. Al parecer iba a replicar pero la simple mirada de tristeza de su hermana; que pedía que se tranquilizase, anulo su furia al instante.

Ella podría ser más fuerte que su hermana mayor, y ser muy diferente y mas chica que Hinata, pero de algo era seguro, no permitiría que ese Uchiha se saliese con la suya.

Pero, al ver esa mirada en su hermana, opto por calmarse y dejar que su hermana mayor se encargase de su furia con el Uchiha por ella.

* * *

- ¡¿Shino¡¿Hinata, Neji?! – se escucho gritar a cierto rubio que corría entre las calles de Konoha. Parecía que por su cara, debía de haber estado corriendo por largo tiempo, y aun así, no había encontrado a ninguno de sus compañeros. 

Siguió su camino, pensando emocionado, como seria las pruebas que el hermano de Gaara les habría de imponer. Salto entre los tejados con una cara sonriente, tratando de olvidarse por tanto que no había encontrado a nadie.

Y de pensar de que Sasuke había vuelto, que había matado a Orochimaru; el cual ya habían confirmado que era él y que tenia un orificio grande en su abdomen; lo que pensaron que fue el chidori de su compañero al luchar contra uno de los tres Sannin legendarios, el cual había ocasionado la muerte del nombrado. Un sentimiento de gozo y alegría recorrió su cuerpo y miro hacia atrás; a las caras de los Hokage.

Se detuvo y se quedo pensativo, raro en él ya que impulsivamente habría ido hacia allí; porque de seguro estarían todos, esperando a que él fuese. Pero al ver que no lo hacia, comprendió que esto era madurar, que ya no llamaba mas la atención como antes, sino mas bien era cuidadoso al hacerlo pero aun conservaba su actitud divertida y directa.

Su impulsibilidad había disminuido, ya que sabia que mucha de las veces que usaba aquel "don" como él pensaba, las pocas personas importantes para él que se preocupaban prefería mantenerlas seguras y tranquilas a tristes y nerviosas.

Rió alegremente al hacerle caso a su mente que le decía que seguiría buscando hasta que alguien lo vengase a buscar, o le avisase por algún medio. Dio nuevamente media vuelta y siguió saltando los tejados, continuando con su "entrenamiento" mental antes de ir a alas pruebas. Pero al ver a cierta pelirosa corriendo por las calles, ahora desiertas, se precipito rápidamente.

Bajo de los tejados y siguió a la joven que, ahora que veía que lloraba, no podía dejar ir. No ahora que la había visto llorar, y lo mal que se sentía cuando lo hacia.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- grito, pero parecía que el grito no le había llegado a los oídos de la joven o directamente lo había ignorado. La desesperación le gobernó su cuerpo y lo único que se le ocurrió al rubio fue agarrar la muñeca de la chica fuertemente, haciendo que la corrida de la joven secase y solo se escucharan los sollozos leves que soltaba-. ¿Sakura-chan…?- volvió a decir, pero esta ves con una voz mas calmada y pausada.

- Lo siento, Naruto…-sollozo tristemente, tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas que no paraban de salir.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos un poco tocado de pena, así que la dio media vuelta y miro como sus ojos verdes brillaban de tristeza y su rostro estaba fraccionado dolorosamente. Las lágrimas eran la pista de que Sakura había pasado por algo terriblemente doloroso.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió?¿Por qué estas llorando? -. Sakura bajo su mirada, sin responder-. ¿Sakura-chan?

- Lo siento, Naruto. Lamento que me veas así… - se excuso Sakura, poniendo sus manos sobre su rostro, tratando que el rubio no la mirase-…es que yo…Sasuke-kun me a…-pero el sufrimiento de la chica fue interrumpido por el cuerpo de cierto rubio que la abrazo rápidamente. Los ojos verdes de la Haruno se abrieron sorprendidos, y un extraño calor despertó en su interior al sentirle calor del cuerpo del chico.- Nar-Naruto...

- Esta bien, todo estará bien. Lo malo pasará rápidamente…-dijo al oído preocupado, abrazando mas fuertemente contra si el cuerpo de la Haruno. Si era de su amigo Sasuke, ya estaba imaginando que era. Podía parecer ingenuo pero cuando se trataba de la pelirosa cada detalle contaba.

Sakura no soporto más y abrazo fuertemente a Naruto, apoyando su cabeza fuertemente sobre el pecho de él. Amarro levemente, con sus manos, la chaqueta anaranjada con detalles negros del rubio, y lloro tristemente sobre la zona del pecho de esta. Naruto coloco una mano sobre el cabello de su compañera, y estrecho más el abrazo, para que ella supiese que él la estaba soportando, para que ella comprendiese casi el mismo dolor que él sentía.

A lo lejos, un par de ojos celeste no pudieron evitar ver la escena. La propietaria era Ino Yamanaka, que al parecer había llegado allí buscando al Aburame y se había encontrado con semejante escena. Un sentimiento raro paso por su corazón, pero luego comenzó a pensar mejor. Su mejor amiga, ese chico que hace años que conocía pero aun así seguía siendo solo un compañero¿juntos? Eso habría querido decir que el Uchiha, o se había rendido o la había rechazado.

Miedo comenzó a surgir en Ino al ver nula la posibilidad de estar con su hombre añorado, al ver que Sakura fue rechazada por este. Todo el mundo decía que era pura admiración y que solo quería poner celosa a todas las admiradoras del morocho, bueno, en parte era eso, pero también era que le gustaba todo de él. Su actitud, su voz, su mirada, todo le había encantando desde chiquita, y aun no podía olvidarse de todo eso. Pero si la rechazaba¿Qué haría después¿Estar triste o extraña¿Rechazada o aliviada¿Cómo terminaría todo si…?

Miro para otro lado ignorando por completo a la pareja que tenia enfrente. ¿Por qué se cuestionaba estas cosas¿Por qué tuvo ese extraño "puñal" en su corazón cuando vio a Sakura con Naruto¿Por qué estaba diciendo que Sasuke la rechazaría?

Puso un puño cerrado sobre su pecho. Ella sabia, y aunque muchas veces trataba de evitarlo, que era atractiva por fuera pero un asco por dentro. Odiaba todo lo de ella interiormente, su orgullo no le permitía odiarse en su totalidad pero solo en su interior se dejaba ocultar. Sus acciones, sentimientos, vida, para ella eran una falsedad. Ella no era la verdadera Yamanaka Ino. Solo estaba con una mascara de chica dura, que detrás de ella se encontraba una chica sensible, vulnerable. Pero, por supuesto, después de todo lo que había pasado en sus personas conocidas, no podía cambiar así como así. Además, de que la tratarían como a una chica "extraña" como a Hinata.

Se detuvo en el rostro de Hinata. Una mano en su hombro, aparte de asustarla, hizo que enseguida se olvidara de ella. Observo al que había tocado su hombro y vio a Naruto. No sabiendo porque, ni bien la había tocado, lo aparto con una mano violentamente.

- ¡Auch! – dijo adolorido, sosteniéndose la mano un poco rosada-. ¡¿Qué te sucede Ino, Dattebayo?!

Sorprendida a su acción, miro un poco desesperada hacia alrededor; vio como Sakura la miraba desde donde estaba antes el rubio. La cara de su mejor amiga parecía un poco mejor, por lo que ponía suponer, por ser reconfortada por Naruto.

Un enorme odio nació en ella. ¿Por qué a Sakura¿Por qué no a ella? Sakura siempre había sido observada por aquel rubio que ahora la miraba enfadadamente por su acto de violencia.

- ¿Por qué ella no tenia a alguien como él¿Por qué hasta un hombre como Naruto no se fijaba en ella y si en Sakura¿Acaso era algo que tenia¿Acaso la gente se había dado cuenta de cómo eran en verdad y no se le acercaban por no agradarle? Los ojos de Ino se cristalizaron un poco, pero se enfriaron al ver a Naruto hablarle.

- ¡Eh¡Te estoy hablando, Dattebayo! – continuo Naruto, acercándose a la rubia.

- ¡Cállate Naruto¡Déjame en paz! – le grito molestosamente inconcientemente. Luego, la rubia se fue corriendo sin importarle quien o quienes presenciaban la escena.

A lo lejos, una pelirosa había presenciado todo.

- Ino…_"Esta…mostrándose como de verdad es"_ – pensó Sakura con un poco de preocupación en su rostro-. _"¿Pero... porque habrá trato así a Naruto?"_

- ¡Ino! – dijo Naruto. Miro hacia atrás-. ¡Sakura-chan¡Ahora vengo, necesito traer a Ino¡¿Podrías buscar a los que faltan?! – pregunto, a lo que Sakura asintió felizmente.

- ¡Claro¡Tú solo ve, Naruto! – le contesto con un poco de su animo levantado.

Gracias al abrazo de Naruto se había sentido mejor, fue como…si Naruto comprendiera ese sentimiento de rechazo que ahora sentía. Eso había hecho hincapié en su corazón, sabiendo que no era la única que sufría. Aunque, por otro lado, eso hizo que se sintiese un poco responsable por aquel sentimiento que soltaba Naruto. Ya que ella lo había ocasionado, de ya tantos años de ignorancia amorosa.

Entrecerró sus ojos un poco sonrojada a sus pensamientos al llegar a pensar en que ya esa ignorancia amorosa y respeto amistoso se estaban combinando, dando a lugar a un nuevo sentimiento, Ese sentimiento por Sasuke, al parecer, había sido confundido.

* * *

Suspiro fastidiado, todavía no había llegado nadie. Se sentó casi al borde de la cabeza de la quinta y miro en completo la aldea que se le presentaba a sus ojos negros. 

Sin embargo, Hinata no podía disfrutar lo mismo que el Uchiha. Esa escena con Sakura, lo que había dicho, todo de alguna forma le había afectado, y no de una manera muy placentera que digamos.

Pensó en hacer como Hanabi haría, pero al ver que no era su estilo miro hacia otro lado, volviendo a aquel semblante triste, decepcionado por no poder hacer nada.

- ¿Por qué…? – se escucho de detrás de Sasuke, este ni se inmuto en darse vuelta pero igual escuchaba-. ¿Por qué me tratas así…? Hace unos días parecías mas amable…mas abierto y ahora estas…frío y alejado – explico con tono triste la Hyuuga.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos. No quería responder, no podía decírselo. Tenia que seguir con su regla.

- ¿Uchiha-san…? –un puño de Hinata se apoyo en su pecho y siguió observando calladamente a Sasuke, sin saber porque el cambio repentino de su actitud.

- Sé a lo que te estas refiriendo pero…-susurro, después de mucho pensarlo-… ¡no quiero tener mas estorbos, necesito ser mas fuerte! -. Aquella confesión tomo por sorpresa a Hinata, pero también la entristeció por dentro.

- Pero… ¿no era que habías cesado de tu venganza?-. Sasuke se dio media vuelta para mirarla.

- Yo…soy un vengador…no puedo cambiar mi objetivo –prosiguió fríamente, levantándose-. Y si vas a confesarlo, te mataré.

Hinata se quedo en un leve shock. ¿Acaso Sasuke no había cambiado en nada¿Toda su amistad y comportamiento en todo este tiempo había sido falso? Quiso llorar hacia aquella traición, y más cuando la amenazo de muerte, pero trago saliva para tranquilizarse, no logrando mucho el cometido.

- ¿Has entendido, verdad? No te metas más en mi camino. Todo este tiempo me ha dado para pensar que en realidad no puedo ser otra cosa más que un vengador…-susurro con, aun, su tono fríamente impuesto. Había tenido que decir más de su verdad, pero conociendo a Hinata, de seguro se habría de quedar callada.

No tenia otro remedio, si ella hablaba la mataría. Lo sabría, sabría si ella hablaba de que él volvería a ser un vengador; lo que seguía siendo, iba a matarla con sus propias manos. Aun si la había considerado su mejor amiga, lo haría igual que con Naruto. Nadie se iba a interponer en su camino.

Hinata, comprendiendo el mensaje, sabría que no tendría que hablar sobre eso. Conociendo a Sasuke de seguro lo haría, pero aun así no podía sacarse esa tristeza de no haber cambiado en nada a su, lo que consideraba, mejor amigo. A la única persona que supo comprender y que la comprendió.

Ahora todo lo que habían pasado parecía no importarle para nada, no para decirle esto. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir ya sin resistencia pero una sombra frente a ellos hizo que la chica se concentrará más en eso que en su tristeza.

* * *

- ¡¡Iosh!! Entonces ya entendí todo – grito Rock Lee, levantando su pulgar triunfante hacia la administradora que estaba frente a su equipo-. Pero…eso quiere decir que no podremos estar juntos si es que no nos eligen. Y tampoco podremos estar con Gai-sensei – prosiguió, pero ahora con una aura de depresión y hilos de lagrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. 

- Mooo¡se fuerte Lee! –le animo su amiga la castaña, siendo observada por un moreno de ojos cristalinos.

A lo lejos se encontraba una Jounin de pelos morenos, frente a una mesa. Se inclino frente a la administradora.

- Bueno, Señorita. Las reglas son así…-comenzó la jovencita que tenia enfrente-. La forma de evaluación será mediante unas pruebas que se harán según los equipos que ya se elijan a lazar según cada etapa-. Kurenai se enderezo más y vio como hasta los chicos de la academia se acercaban a participar-. Las etapas son cuatro: Hay un torneo para los de la academia, los genin, chunnin y jounin. De los países principales con sus respectivas aldeas se eligen equipos capaces para superar las pruebas que se hacen en estas etapas y así llegar al premio del ganador.

- Ohh entonces… ¿Solo las aldeas ocultas de cada país principal tendrán forma de participar? – pregunto Kakashi, apareciendo de la nada. Kurenai se exalto a esto pero luego lo miro seriamente.

- Si, señor. Solo el país del fuego tendrá esta aldea, el país del agua tendrá su aldea oculta correspondiente, y así con todos los demás países principales- prosiguió.

- Hum…y dígame¿Y si hacemos esta competencia no corremos riesgo a tener nuestra aldea vulnerable, para posibles ataques, al ver que todos los ninjas van a competir? – esa pregunta hizo asentir a Kurenai inconscientemente, eso mismo iba a preguntarlo. Kakashi sonrió a la reacción de Kurenai.

- No señor, cada Kage en su aldea a tenido sumo cuidado en elegir a un grupo de Genin, Chunnin y Jounin para que estos se quedasen protegiendo a la aldea junto con su líder-. Kurenai se quedo pensando a estas explicaciones, y no le pareció tan malo participar. Ya que no había sido llamada o algo así por Tsunade.

Tomo lápiz y un papel que le entrego la administradora. Escribió su nombre y rango de ninja. Cuando termino, una mano le saco de la suya el bolígrafo y, dándose cuenta de que era Kakashi, se quedo un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Tú participaras Kakashi? -. El enmascarado la mira de reojo.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunta, anotando su nombre en el papel, y entregándosela a la chica.

- Oh…bueno…-la pelinegro se quedo un poco callada, a lo que entrego el papel a la chica y volvió hacia el peligris-…solo espero que no llegues tarde, esto es algo que tendrías que tomártelo mas enserio ¿no?-. Una risa de parte del Hatake, hizo que las mejillas de Kurenai se pusieran de un rojo notable-. ¡¿Qué te es lo gracioso?!-continuo, no soportando la actitud de Kakashi a esto.

- Solo es una competencia, no una misión de riesgo de muerte – respondió entre carcajadas leves que hacían avergonzar más a Kurenai-. No te lo tomes tan enserio¿quieres? – dijo, sonriéndole levemente.

- ¿E-eh? –contesto un poco atónita -. ¡P-Pero es que eso no importa, igual es algo serio!-. Kakashi se rió mas aun, Kurenai al no soportarlo le pego impulsivamente en la cabeza- ¡Ya déjate de reírte!

- ¡Jou! – soltó, frotándose el golpe en la cabeza-. Oye, cálmate un poco, Kurenai -. La pelinegro se quedo sorprendida a su acción. Miro su mano y luego la apretó fuertemente.

- Lo siento, Hatake. Perdóname, últimamente estoy un poco cansada con todo esto…-susurro apagadamente, comenzando a irse y no esperando ninguna respuesta buena de parte del peligris.

- ¡C-Choto matte! – grito levemente, tocándole el hombro-. Esta bien, yo te comprendo. Sé que no eres tan buena como Asuma, o Guy o Yo y por eso te cuesta mas trabajo seguir con las misiones y con esto a la ves-. Kurenai se mantuvo un poco quieta al pensar en que Kakashi había seguido sus pasos.

- Si, pero ya las misiones acabaran cuando empiece esta competencia – respondió mas aliviada, pero aun preocupándole el golpe que le había proporcionado a Kakashi -. ¿Seguro que estas bien? – pregunto nuevamente fijando cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza del Hatake.

- S-si, eh recibido peores golpes que estos…creeme – afirmo, a lo que parecía, sonriente. Prontamente se rió tontamente hacia la confesión irónica; ya que como eran ninjas, ellos siempre tenían peores golpes que eso.

Kurenai, comprendiendo el chiste, primero sonrió y luego rió apagadamente. Siendo escuchados por Guy y Asuma, quienes se acaban de registrar en la competencia.

- ¡Iossh¡Ve por la flama de la juventud, Kakashi! – felicito desde el lugar donde estaban, Guy, haciendo la pose de triunfador que siempre llevaba-. Pero…no puedo creer que mi rival ya tenga una candidata a ser su esposa y yo todavía quede solo – prosiguió ahora llorando de desgracia al no estar a la par de su rival.

- Oh vamos Guy, ya tendrás a alguien que te quiera – trato de animarlo Asuma, moviendo su cigarrillo para el otro lado de su boca.

- ¡Que bueno eres, Asuma! – grito felizmente, mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo fuertemente, acto que fue recibido pero queriéndose evitar de parte del fumador.- Oh...pero¿no vas a luchar por ella digo? – pregunto el pelinegro, siendo apartado por Asuma rápidamente.

- ¿Luchar? Que yo sepa ella no es de mi propiedad – contesto, tratándose de secar las lagrimas que habían quedado de Guy en su chamarra.

- ¿Enserio? Yo siempre pensé que salían-. Asuma le dirigió una mirada un poco odiosa a Guy, que la recibió con una gotita de disculpas seguido de sus manos en señal de negación-.Solo era mi imaginación, entonces.

Pero Guy tenía mucha razón en una cosa: Antes salían mucho juntos, como buenos amigos. Pero ahora que ella estaba en sus misiones y tenía cosas que hacer, no podía mucho, y ahora con el único que hablaba era con Kakashi. No sabía porque él estaba tan interesado en Kurenai, pero eso lo tomo con cuidado por si el Hatake tramaba algo o solo quería entablar algo con la pelinegro, que anteriormente, el peligris, no había podido conocer en más profundidad.

* * *

**Etto...no tengo mucho que decir xD. Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap no mas n-n. Cualquier duda todo a los reviews, please ;). ¡Gracias a la gente que me los deja, le agradesco mucho!. Y le pido a la gente que todavia no me dejo, que porfavor lo haga n-n please!!.**

**¡Contesto reviews!:**

**Dark Amy-chan: ¡Wuola!. Kyaaa si!! yo tuve mis 15 minutos xD (mas bien mis 30) pero no me moje la cabeza ¬¬U, sino me dormi xD, siempre me olvido de los errores que comento, pero este tenia que hacerlo, jaja. Y ya me uni al fansclub y me alegro que vayamos creciendo cada dia mas n3n. ¡Muchas gracias por todo¡Sayou!.**

**Kira-Neko-chan: o.o!!! que milagro tener un review tuyo!! xD. ¡Hola Agus! etto...yo te extorcionaba 9.9 6.6 mmmh...xD. Y si, la historia va a ser muuuuy larga xD. Sonarte? pero de donde?!! x.x nu se...sigo pensando en el dia que me dijiste por msn que te sonaba a otra cosa...pero yo la hize porque se me ocurrio xD. ¡gracias por el review¡Sayou!.**

**Lizirien: ¡Hola, Lizirien-chan!. Jajaja veremos, veremos xD. ¡Gracias por el review!.**

**tati-chan: ¡Hola Tati¡¿como estas?! xD. Que Gaara es de Kishi ;.; por mala suerte de nosotras, solo nos peleamos porque somos muy fans...pero lo queremos por igual, cualquiera puede imaginar cualquier cosa con él (cara de pervertida) ujum...(tociendo) xD bueno, bueno, creo que llegue hasta aqui de la discucion de mi Gaara-kun n3n. Lo alargue mas a este cap, es mi semana de inspiracion y eh seguido muchos fics xD, por eso tengo el cap 9 tan rapido antes de irme jejeje. ¡Yeaah¡Ha hacer sufrir a la basura-rosada!!. Sip, ya se como terminaria en GaaHina o SasuHina xD para eso son Enredos Amorosos, ya no tengo mas indecision asi que alguna de esas le pongo xD. Ah ta bn¿tienes teclado ingles, no?. ¡Prometo que saldra mas Gaara-kun xD¡Muchisimas gracias por todo, y igualmente! (lo de año nuevo y feliz navidad, por mas que sea muuy atrasado xD). ¡Sayou!.**

**Dark Rinoa Chan: ¡Hola! n-n y esta bieeen!! aca podes expresar tu odio a sakura-basura, total yo la detesto y odio xD (por mas que cambie en la segundo temporada). Wuaaa!! ya veremos que dice mi cabeza si lo mata o no o.ó xD. Me alegra escuchar eso de tu parte! n-n Wuua me has dado muchos animo por eso T-T I love You!!! (en sentido de amistad, neeeh xD) y que suerte que te gusta mi historia ;.; le pongo mucho empeño igual que con mis otros trabajos!. ¡Wuaa!! gracias por todo¡Sayou!.**

**Mede of Scripio: ¡Hola!. ¿Sabes? me has hecho pensar muchas cosas que estarian muy buenas para los juegos con respecto a Gaara, Sasuke y Hinata. Por ahi tambien se meta Neji D juas!, gracias por todo lo que me has dicho, me da mucho animo Sango-chan n-n! y espero que hayas dejado a tu sister, asi no te mata xD. ¡Muchisimas gracias por este review tan lindo! (como todo, jaja!).**

**Ukio-onii-chan: ¡Konichiwa!. Gracias por la felicitacion en mi cumple, y sip...la pase lindo, comi mucho pastel n-n(wuuaaa chocolate!!!!) No, el de Neji era mi primer cosplay, aunque no me pude sacar ninguna foto por mala suerte que la convecion me senti mal y tuvw que irme ;.;, pero ahora si voy otra ves con cosplay de Neji va a hacer dentro de un grupo de Naruto ;) y ahi si me saco fotos para que las veas si quieres xD. Y etto...¿hacerte uno de Itachi-kun? wuuaa n-n que lindu!, ojala puedas hacerlo xD. Sip, esta bien que no me hayas escribito antes, es mejor seguir escrbiendo n-n y sip todos tenemos dias malos y buenos, concuerdo con tu opinion sobre esto. Soy especialista en hacer que mis lectores se pongan sádicos, ya has expermientado eso con el SasuSaku (wua!! para mi es dificil decirlo ya que no me gusta la pareja ;.;)** **¡Wuaaa que bien que te gusto todo!! me dá mas animos para seguir cuando leo eso de que le han gustado mucho mis caps n-n. Bueno, en este trate de hacer un leve momento NaruIno pero me costo mucho xD ves que quedo con aire NaruSaku? jajaja, que dificil será esplayarme mas con esta pareja x.x, pero daré lo mejor de mi ò.ó. ¡Si¡Todos van a jugar con sus respectivos equipos, ojala hayas entendido lo que explique en el cap como será el tema de las olimpiadas y eso n-n!. ¿A mi inner? wuua eres la primera que la saluda o.O (inner¿ves?...ya tengo una fan) ¬¬U Te mando un saludo...ademas dijo que puedo golpearte n-n (inner: que?!!! o.o!!!) juaa!! no lo haré, dijo que no era cierto...asi que no creo que sea tu fan :P (inner: ¬¬U te maldigo Amaya...) du!! xD. ¡Gracias por todo este review tan largo n-n, me encantan! xD. ¡Sayou!.**

**Y bueno, teniendo todo aclarado arriba, nos veremos en el proximo cap. Ah, y otra cosa¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODA LA GENTE QUE ME APOYO¡MIL GRACIAS POR MAS DE 50 REVIEWS EN ESTA HISTORIA!!**

**Sayounara.**

**Amaya Erizawa. **


	10. Las Practicas comienzan

**Capitulo10:** _"Las Practicas comienzan"_

-¡Hinata-chan¡Sasuke-kun! – grito la voz de Rock Lee al encontrarlos solos en aquel lugar.

- Lee-san…-susurro la voz de Hinata, un poco decaída.

Sasuke miro calladamente al moreno. Había venido junto con Ten-Ten y Neji, quienes parecían, preocupados por el grado de tristeza que tuvo la voz de Hinata al dirigirse a ellos.

Hinata se quedo observando a Sasuke nuevamente. Aun no podía creer lo mal que le habían caído las palabras de la confesión tan repentina de él.

- Hinata-sama…-dijo Neji, entre el silencio que se hizo.

Hinata le sonrió medianamente, pero no podía fingir algo que no era.

Dirigió nuevamente los ojos a Sasuke y se quedo pensativa. Él no parecía el mismo Sasuke con el cual había hablado por primera vez.

Estaba distinto, desde aquella aparición del misterioso "Yami" que, curiosamente so le hizo recordar unos momentos a solas que hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia con él. Cuando todavía era ese Sasuke frío, pero amable por dentro.

**.Flash Back.**

Una chica golpeaba sin cesar un tronco enfrente de ella..

La chakra fluía en sus palmas, haciendo pequeños hoyos, muy diminutos, cada ves que golpeaba en la superficie del mismo.

Exhausta, tomo un respiro y hecho su espalda para atrás delicadamente.

Se sentó, al tirar su cuerpo medio atrás, y miro el cielo con ojos pensativos.

Se dio media vuelta y apoyo su espalda sobre el tronco en el cual practicaba y abrazo sus piernas, ocultando levemente su rostro en sus rodillas.

- Nunca podré….ser fuerte – dijo con voz quebrada-. Neji-niisan tiene razón en odiarme…-susurro-…todos tienen su derecho a hacerlo…-confeso, visualizando cada rostro de su clan; su padre, su madre…

- ¿Eres Hyuuga Hinata, verdad? – le interrumpió una voz gravemente masculina.

La chica levanto la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos cristalinos hacia la persona que le hablaba. Se quedo atónita al reconocer que era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico del equipo donde estaba su querido Naruto Uzumaki.

Trago saliva y su timidez se noto al decir:

- S-Si…

Sasuke observo a su alrededor y se quedo viendo el árbol. Pero no fue mucho el tiempo que pasó hasta que poso sus ojos en los de Hinata, y pudo descubrir que estaban brillosos, cristalinos y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de ellos pero esta no quería que saliesen.

- ¿Estuviste llorando? – pregunto inconscientemente

Ella, al darse cuenta de que él la había descubierto, limpio rápidamente la amenaza de lágrimas en sus ojos mientras susurraba:

- Gomen nasai, Uchiha-san –sus manos rozaban lentamente por sus pestañas-. ¿En que…puedo…a-ayudarte? – pregunto después de terminar su acción y mirar tímidamente a los ojos de Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué tartamudeas tanto? – continuo, como ignorándola.

Hinata guardo silencio y se sonrojo levemente de vergüenza al ver que Sasuke volvía a descubrirla. Pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente ella tartamudeaba por miedo a equivocarse, por miedo a que le digan algo si ella se equivocaba en sus palabras.

Sasuke, al ver que no respondía, trato de cambiar de tema.

- Tus compañeros de equipo me han pedido que te vigile hasta que termines tu entrenamiento – continuo seriamente.

La peliazulada se sorprendió un poco al ver que sus compañeros se preocupaban tanto por ella, pero se extraño por el Uchiha que se presentaba enfrente suyo., que aceptaba ordenes de otros.

- A-Arigatou…-dijo tímidamente, tratando de impostar la voz sin éxito -…pero…

Sasuke se quedo callado mientras veía a Hinata levantarse desde donde estaba.

- Ya eh terminado – continuo, sonriendo amablemente hacia el Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué...? – pregunto de la nada, observando el contorno de la sonrisa en sus labios.

Hinata parpadeo confundida, pero se quedo en silencio para ver si el Uchiha continuaba con esa pregunta sin terminar.

- Eres muy diferente a Sakura…-sus ojos se apartaron de los de Hinata al decir esto, y los fijo en la nada-. Tu sigues entrenando por mas que sepas que no te sirve de nada – prosiguió, entrecerrando los ojos y descubriendo que decía lo que estaba pensando sin su consentimiento.

Hinata bajo su cabeza y miro el suelo pensativa. Ella entrenaba porque no tenía otra opción, tenia que hacerlo. Además, estaba equivocado en una cosa: si se rendía. Cuando veía que no podía mas, lo hacia, porque sabia que después no serviría de nada si se seguía lastimando para terminar en nada. Sin progresar, sin ser más fuerte.

- No…-contesto, ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo. Su voz parecía entristecerse.

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia Hinata, al escuchar esa contestación.

- No es…tan fácil- prosiguió tímidamente, juntando sus dedos índices con vergüenza-. Us-Ustedes s-son mu-mucho m-mas fuertes…que n-nosotras…y-y…p-por eso…no-nos cuesta mas-.Subió un poco su mirada, pero no miro al Uchiha.

El pelinegro miro de arriba para abajo a la chica: viendo su rostro rasgado levemente, sus manos ensangrentadas, sus pantalones y parte de sus piernas sucias, sus pies exhaustos de soportarla en pie. Estaba destruida, y eso que solo; por lo que oyó de Kiba y Shino antes de cruzarse con ellos, era un ejercicio de brazos.

Al parecer había estado practicando otras cosas.

- ¿No quieres, verdad? – pregunto al ver por unos minutos los ojos tristes que se hacían en Hinata después de haber dicho lo que había dicho.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron un poco, pero luego los entrecerró lastimosamente. Mordió su labio inferior y aumento la actividad de sus dedos nerviosamente.

- Si…pero…-.Aguanto sus lagrimas, no podía llorar, tenia que ser fuerte.-…no es cuestión de querer…teng-tengo q-que ha-hacerlo…-tartamudeo tristemente-. Adem-Además, n-no q-quiero s-ser…u-un es-estorbo…

Nuevamente el silencio gobernó entre los dos. Aprovechando esto, Sasuke se dio cuenta que en parte la comprendía. Él tuvo que llegar a un camino difícil para terminar como era. Tuvo que sacrificar mucho, cambiar su personalidad, volverse más fuerte. El caso de ella parecía ser algo muy semejante. Y como ella era de los Hyuuga, más todavía. Ese clan era muy exigente, y ya podía imaginarse como seria estar allí dentro. Tanta presión, tanto esfuerzo y mas si no querías hacerlo. Todo por ser reconocido.

Hinata, por su parte, se sintió un poco tocada con la compresión de Sasuke. Era comprensible que él la entendiese porque los dos pertenecían a clanes muy importantes de Konoha. Él lo había perdido todo, pero ella no. Esa era esa diferencia. Por lo que se hacia encoger mas en su miseria al no poder igualar el esfuerzo de Sasuke con el de ella, que lo hacia obligadamente aunque en parte por no ser un estorbo, todo por quedar bien con los demás. No por su propio bien, sino para lo de los demás, todo para enorgullecer a su padre.

El silencio seguía reinando por lo cual ninguno de los dos se miraba. Solo pensaban en ellos, en sus diferencias y en sus igualdades. En sus clanes, en especial cierto moreno que quería volverlo a la vida.

Una sonrisa seria pero irónica se dibujo en los labios de Sasuke, al pensar en una cosa centralmente.

Es tan irónico que no nos hayamos conocido antes- explico fríamente, sin observarla aun -. Nuestras semejanzas son muchas…

- Y-Yo…-lo interrumpió, bajando su mirada nuevamente-. Y-Yo po-podría a-ayudarte…Uchiha-san…

Sasuke levanto una ceja confusa, pero luego negó levemente.

- Es demasiado tarde… -dijo serio, cerrando sus ojos. Ya no podía recibir ayuda alguna, su camino del vengador lo haría solo y sin algún tipo de estorbo-. A menos que me ayudes en mi venganza, no creo que tu clan quiera ayudarme a matar a Itachi Uchiha – confeso con, aun, tono irónico, riéndose con malicia por dentro -. Y tampoco quieran ayudarme a regenerar mi clan

Hinata entrelazo sus dedos, pensando en aquella posibilidad. Sabía que él vivía por la venganza, que todo este tiempo estaba allí por solo un deseo: matar a su hermano mayor. Sabia lo difícil que era soportar todo aquello, pero desconocía el dolor que podría pasar por la muerte de sus padres, por la soledad, aunque el desprecio podía sentirlo en su ser. Nunca antes se había quedado tan pensativa por una persona, y más por ese misterioso personaje de un clan casi muerto; el cual tenía semejanza con el suyo.

- Lo lamento…-susurro con lastimera voz.

Sasuke suspiro un poco cansado.

- Eres la primera persona que le cuento esto…-.Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dio media vuelta, pensando en lo que había dicho aunque sin arrepentirse.

Hinata, sin saber que decir, solo se limito a observar su espalda y aquel signo que representaba al clan de él; que ganas tenia de ayudarlo, pero que impotencia sentía al no poder hacer nada para lograr ese cometido.

- Si has terminado, me voy…-continuo, dejando de lado lo que le había dicho.

Emprendió su caminata

-. Esfuerzate…-le deseo, pero con un tono extrañamente amable.

La peliazulada se quedo viendo como Sasuke se iba, pensando en todo lo que habían hablado. Pensando en el dolor que Sasuke pasaba, y en el que ella ignoraba. Pero eso, aquella palabra de aliento, le dio mas fuerzas para seguir adelante. Por probarse a ella, por no quedar mal parada por Sasuke, empezando a valorarse.

**.Fin del Flash Back.**

* * *

- ¡¿Podrías parar un minuto, Ino?! – grito con exasperación un rubio, muy extraño en él, que alcanzo a la que repetidamente llamaba pero esta lo ignoraba. 

- ¡¿Alguien te pidió que me siguieras?!-.Ino lo miro, deteniéndose. Sus ojos mostraban un poco de tristeza y rabia.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- pregunto medio enfadado, elevando la voz indignado.

Ino se sorprendió a esta reacción, y bajo su cabeza. Mordió su labio inferior fuertemente y luego volvió a observar al Uzumaki con rabia.

- ¡No tienes porque saberlo! – respondió gritando con enojo.

Naruto parpadeo confundido a la reacción de Ino, y luego frunció el ceño mas enojado que antes.

- ¡¿Y porque no¡Supuestamente soy tu amigo¿no?! -.Ino dirigió sus ojos hacia otro lado, no podía ver esos ojos azules encendidos en furia.

- Si en verdad lo eres…-comenzó, Naruto se tranquilizo un poco y la miro detenidamente-…déjame sola…-corto, cerrando sus ojos y esperando al que rubio entendiese por el mal que andaba y que la dejara sola para pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

Y luego, después de ver que Naruto no respondía, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Espera! – la detuvo el Uzumaki, posando su mano en su muñeca-. Te dejare sola pero… ¿vas a participar, verdad? –su voz se suavizo, parecía preocupada.

Ino agrando sus ojos sorpresivos, pero los anormalizo cuando se dio vuelta a mirar la cara de Naruto. Sus ojos azules la miraban suplicante, como si ella no fuese no seria lo mismo. Se compadeció de esos ojos y suspiro, sonriendo levemente.

- Si, claro Naruto. Solo necesito pensar un poco¿esta bien? – dijo mas animada, parecía que él lograba disiparle cualquier confusión de tristeza que tuviera.

Naruto sonrió contento. Ino le devolvió la sonrisa, y luego el rubio soltó la muñeca de su compañera.

- Perdóname – se disculpo, poniendo aquella mano sobre su nuca; riéndose de una manera inocente y tierna que hizo que Ino sintiese un leve calor en su corazón, algo que no hizo caso alguno.

- No importa – termino, riéndose de la misma manera.

Se quedaron un minuto así, hasta que un Naruto entendió que Ino necesitaba estar sola.

- De verdad me gustaría saber que te pasa, no parece que estés bien ¡Dattebayo! – se terco Naruto, ceñudo.

- Ussh…-suspiro Ino, posando su mano derecha sobre su frente -. ¿No te puedo hacer abnegar de eso, no? –

El rubio puso una mueca confusa.

- ¿Abnegar? – repitió, manteniendo su rostro.

Ino suspiro un poco exasperada.

- Olvídalo, mejor volvamos ¿Quieres? Así te preocupas menos – se rindió al ver nula la posibilidad de convencerlo de que la dejara sola.

Naruto volvió a reír de la misma forma, y se dio vuelta.

- ¡Entonces, en marcha, Dattebayo! – grito emocionado, mientras emprendía la caminata.

Ino lo observo por momentos caminar, y luego de pensar en algunas cosas con respecto a él que no estaban muy completas, decidió seguirlo hacia la montaña de los Hokage.

* * *

- ¡Hasta que por fin llegan! – se quejo Kankurou, al ver a todos los chunnin llegar al lugar de la prueba. 

- ¡Pero, dattebayo, teníamos que buscar a los que nos faltaban! – le reprocho Naruto, con cara enojada.

- Bueno, ya olvídalo Naruto-se rindió Kankurou, para no empezar una pelea ya que tenían poco tiempo para empezar los partidos eliminares.

Su mano derecha se dirigió hacia un costado -. Miren aquella pizarra – dijo, señalando un pequeño pizarrón que se encontraba en una pared-. Esos son los equipos que se eligieron, ah, y Neji, te pusimos con tus compañeros Chunnin porque aun eres menor de edad para andar con los verdaderos "Jounnin".

Neji puso una mueca, pero Kankurou se encogió de hombros.

- Luego pregúntale a Tsunade, ella lo quiso así – le contesto seriamente, y continuo con su explicación-. Ahora, tienen solo 30 minutos para pre-calentar antes de que empecemos con los partidos eliminares.

- ¡¿Qué¡¿Solo treinta minutos?! – grito un rubio, nervioso por el poco tiempo.

- Descuida Naruto, nosotros somos ninja. Supuestamente ese tiempo esta bien para pre-calentar – le contesto en tono irónico su compañero Sasuke.

Naruto lo observo con cara acecina, pero luego centro su atención en Kankurou que prosiguió con su explicación.

- Espero que se esfuercen porque solo cuatro equipos quedaran clasificados en cada rango-. Esa noticia hizo shock en ciertas personas del grupo.

- ¡¿Cuatro equipos?! – gritaron a la ves Lee y Naruto, a esto, Kankurou se le cayo una pequeña gota de pena ajena.

- ¡¿Entonces que esperamos?! Neji, Ten-Ten – aviso Lee, volviéndose a su equipo y luego dirigiendo su mirada hacia la pizarra-. ¡Vamos ya! – alentó, señalando a la pizarra con su índice levantado triunfantemente, dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba ella.

Ten-Ten y Neji se miraron y luego siguieron a Lee sin decir ninguna palabra.

- ¡Iosh¡Apurémonos, Minna! – dijo con tono excitado el Uzumaki, mientras posaba un puño apretado delante de él y seguía al equipo de Neji hacia el camino de la pizarra.

- Tcha, mendiokusee…-susurro Shikamaru, siguiendo a Naruto junto con Chouji.

Sakura y Ino no tardaron en continuar su paso, al igual que Shino y Kiba con Akamaru. Solo quedaban Sasuke y Hinata.

Kankurou se le quedo observando por largo rato. Ella parecía apenada de mirarlo, y él solo la miraba con curiosidad y rabia combinada. Eso lo hizo extrañar al castaño, decidido a interrumpir, pero Sasuke le arruino el plan ya que se siguió su camino silencioso hacia sus compañeros. Mas tarde, Hinata emprendió viaje también, dejando a un Kankurou confuso por la reciente situación.

- ¿Y desde cuando estos se conocen? – se pregunto. Pero sabiendo que no conseguiría respuesta, retiro ese pensamiento de la mente y continúo con su supervisión a todos los equipos que estaban.

- ¡Mira, Naruto! – anuncio Sakura ni bien encontró su nombre en la lista -. ¡Estoy contigo, con Shikamaru e Ino! -. Se volvió a sus, ahora, compañeros.

- Mendiokusee…-solo se le escucho decir a Shikamaru, el cual se ponía las manos tras su cabeza.

- ¿Con…Naruto-ka...? – susurro Ino.

- ¡Ya ta! – celebro Naruto-. ¡Estoy con Sakura-chan!...pero…no estará el baka con nosotros! – desmintió, un poco desanimado, mirando a Sasuke.

Él solo lo observo por rato silencioso, y miro hacia la lista.

- Parece que tu compañero estará conmigo y con Hinata – dijo Shino, al lado de la nombrada-. Y Neji Hyuuga también.

Neji, al oír esto, verifico con la mirada su nombre; y precisamente era lo que decía el chico. Bajo su mirada y se encontró rápidamente con la del Uchiha. Él no era el único que estaba enojado con aquella decisión.

El odio invadió aquella mirada, hasta que Kiba lo rompió con un grito desanimado:

- ¡Puf¡Yo estaré con Chouji y dos chicas que no conozco!

Chouji, por su parte, solo sonrió por no estar solo con dos desconocidos.

Ten-Ten, un poco decepcionada de no poder estar con Neji, busco entre la lista y se encontró con Lee y otros dos a los cuales desconocía.

Lee rió triunfante a esto, ya que se alegraba de tener a su compañera en su mismo equipo.

- ¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo, Ten-Ten! – le animo con su pose de chico bueno, con el típico "blink" en los dientes y su pulgar levantado.

Ten-Ten sonrió hacia aquella pose.

- Claro, Lee –. Pero luego aquella mueca se rompió, dando a una cierta mirada a cierto Hyuuga que solo estaba concentrado en mirar a Sasuke con odio; el cual ya miraba para otro lado.

- ¡Bien¡Entonces ya que todos estamos listos, vamos a entrenar! –festejo el Uzumaki, corriendo hacia una cancha de basketball.

- ¡Eh, Naruto¡Esperanos! – le detuvo la pelirosa, corriendo tras el rubio.

- Vamos, Shikamaru – le ordeno Ino a su compañero, siguiendo a Sakura.

Shikamaru la observo de reojo al tenerla frente a él, aquella voz no era de la Ino Yamanaka que conocía; pero dispuesto a no pensar en eso porque era muy problemático, se dispuso a correr tras ella sin reproche.

Kiba y Chouji, al igual que Ten-Ten y Lee, se fueron a buscar sus integrantes faltantes. Y, por ultimo, se encontraba el equipo de Hinata; el cual ninguno había cruzado palabra.

Hinata no podía creer lo que le había tocado como equipo, estaba feliz por tener aunque sea a Shino de su parte; aunque no la ayudaba mucho, ya que él no era muy hablador. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le incomodaba. Se mordió su labio inferior, y jugueteo con sus dedos al ver que nadie se movía¿acaso no iban a entrenar?

- Bien, supongo que nos queda nada más la cancha de Tennis. Hinata-sama, haga equipo conmigo – dijo por fin Neji, ya habiendo olvidado a Sasuke y fijando que todas las canchas de deportes estaban ocupadas menos una de Tennis.

- S-si – asintió la chica timada, viendo a su primo; el cual se había adelantado hacia la cancha.

- Bueno, entonces no hay otro remedio. Seremos compañeros de equipo, Sasuke – dijo Shino, mirando al Uchiha.

Sasuke solo miraba a la nada, tratando de evitar aquellos ojos que lo miraban con miedo de cierta pelinegro. Soltó una especie de gruñido y sin más, se dirigió hacia la cancha muy callada.

Cuando entraron, Hinata y Neji agarraron las raquetas al igual que Shino, sacándose todo aquel abrigo que le tapaba la cabeza hasta las caderas, y Sasuke. Hinata y Neji era del lado izquierdo, mientras que Shino y Sasuke eran del derecho.

Neji fue el que lanzo la pelota, con gran agilidad. Sasuke fue quien la recibió y la mando en la parte de Hinata. Ella, al no darse cuenta de la poderosa trayectoria que daba la pelota, se cubrió con la raqueta, haciendo que la pelota rebotase, y de la fuerza, tirara a la chica hacia atrás.

Los tres la miraron.

- Si te asusta una pelota con potencia, debiste pensarlo dos veces antes de entrar a esta competencia – le reprocho Sasuke, con un toque de frialdad en sus palabras.

Neji volvió a mirarlo con odio. Sabía que su prima era torpe, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a valorarla, y no le gustaba que tipos como ese Uchiha viniese y la basurearan así.

Se dirigió a donde su compañera, y le tendió la mano.

- Vamos, Hinata-sama –trato de alentarla, aun con su cara seria.

Hinata se quedo medio sorprendida a esta acción: cuanto había cambiado para con ella su primo. Sonrió tímidamente, pero por dentro estaba dolida por las palabras de Sasuke. ¿Qué ahora él, la odiaba?

- Arigatou, Neji-niisan. Sunimasen por ser tan débil – se disculpo la Hyuuga, tomando la mano de Neji y levantándose.

- Descuide, usted puede hacerlo – le respondió, haciendo una media sonrisa de ánimos, la cual no fue respondida pero si apreciada por la pelinegro.

Tenía que superarlo, no podía perder. Ni contra Sasuke, ni contra nadie. Solo tenia que esconder su timidez un poco, solo un poco y recobrar aquella fuerza de voluntad que había perdido. Todo por el equipo, tenía que probarse así misma. Tenia que importarle un comino sobre Sasuke, y su venganza; el peligro que se ganaba al tener solo ese secreto. Debía ganarle al miedo de morir.

Inspiro pensando en que estaría pensando el Uchiha realmente, pero sacudió su cabeza al pensar en lo peor. Solo tenía que tranquilizarse, él no iba asustarla. No lo haría.

* * *

- Orochimaru-sama…ya tenemos la infiltración secreta a la ladea del trueno. Solo tenemos que meternos en las competencias, y ya estaremos dentro – informo Yami, entrando en un recinto oscuro. 

Una silueta sentada sobre una silla largo una pequeña carcajada.

- Ya veo…entonces, Yami, Kabuto y Sasori, se los encargo –susurro la voz ronca del sillón.

Kabuto, al oír su nombre, apareció de la nada y se puso al lado de Yami; compartiendo en pose de respeto hacia Orochimaru.

- Sasori pronto estará listo, pero ya podemos irnos Orochimaru-sama – explico Kabuto, sin levantar su mirada del suelo.

- Procedan – se rió Orochimaru-. Creo que tenemos que presionar un poco mas a Sasuke-kun para que me de su poder al fin – susurro malévolamente, mientras se aquella silueta se podían notar aquellos ojos serpientes tan característicos de él.

**

* * *

Bueno, despues de mucho tiempo porfin actualizo...aviso que habra algunas modificaciones porque estoy leyendo el manga ( apartir de shippuden para arriba) y pues en cuanto a como empezo y eso lo voy a modificar yo (mas adelante :D) y nada...los caps de ahora en adelante van a ser mas extensos para no cansarlos y bueno, ya esta :).**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Dark Amy-chan: Hola bueno, pues...aca tenes el proximo cap...y ya veré con esa Hinata triste ;.;.¡Gracias por el review!**

**DREIGNUS: ¡Hola, Alba-senpai! Jajaj se nota que te agrada mi historia, y tambien que lo que esta haciendo Sasuke esta trayendo mas enemigos que amigos xD (wuuaaa la quieren a Hinatita-chan, que bien D) y bueno..que no me lo odies Alba-senpai, que es buenito ;.; solo que esta segado por el poder y la venganza :P. Etto...pues nada, pronto me pondre a la corriente de tus historias y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias jejej. ¡Gracias por el lindo review!.**

**Medea of Scripio: Hola Sango-chan! y lo del trio...pues puede ser, ademas Narutin se lo merece jaja xD tienes razon! Y eso del consuelo...pues me has dado una idea, gracias por el review y ojala hayas disfrutado de la lectura!**

**Dark Rinoa Chan: Hola!. Y pues...tendre que trabajar duro en esa personalidad de Sasuke (puff que me cuesta, pero trato de ser como él y como Hinata asi me sale mejor n-n). Jaja que bien (el mensajito ese del fanfiction siempre me emociona por los reviews xD) y etto...pues yo a Sakura la quiero sola (yo la O-D-I-O cambie o no xD) pero bueno Narutito debe tener algunas chances, no? se las merece porque es tan lindduuu!! n-n concuerdo contigo en lo de Naruto-kun xD es super-cute!. Aqui tienes el cap, espero que te emociones con el mensajito nuevamente jejeje¡gracias por el review!.**

**U-Itachi: Wow, hace cuanto no te veia por aqui. ¡Hola nuevamente! Bueno, eso de que voy lento pues tienes razon por eso me puse las pilas y ya voy a ir aumentando de extension los caps para asi puedo desarrollar mas cosas en la historia (a partir del cap 10, desarrollo total xD) y etto...espero que sigas leyendo y disfutando...al igual que sigas tu historia que esta muy interesante esa de Sasuke ;). ¡Gracias por el review!.**

**sara-chan: ¡Hola y bienvenida! Veremos, en este fic todo puede pasar...¡gracias por el review!.**

**Alejandra: Wow¡Bienvenida! Aqui esta la continuacion no te alarmes, espero que te guste D. Y no, no termino, la historia da para muchisimo mas n-n. ¡Gracias por el review!**

**Y bueno...otra ves vuelvo a repetir...¡GRACIAS POR 60 REVIEW DEJADOS! no se que haria sin ustedes mis lectores n-n.**

**Ya nos veremos en el proximo cap, dejenme muchos reviews (gracias por hacerlo!) ;)**

**¡Sayou!**

**¡Matta nee!**


End file.
